


火源 （FireStarter)

by EvchenKi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Dom Thor, Dry Orgasms, Mental Health Issues, Modern/human setting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Harm, Sif is a bitch, Sub Loki, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe, graphic details of rape and child abuse, some non/con, thor and loki are not brothers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvchenKi/pseuds/EvchenKi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基被迫将自己的妻子西芙共享给索尔，这使他非常沮丧。然而他对索尔却是爱恨交加。但随着洛基与索尔的关系发展，他俩的感情突飞猛进，与此同时西芙却发现自己被挤了出来。</p><p>并且其间，索尔也一直都想找到烧掉了自己的房子的疑犯，此番三人行也正由此引发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 序幕……浴室

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenLiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/gifts).
  * A translation of [FireStarter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816500) by [queenLiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz). 



> 特此声明： 此文发生在平行宇宙中，18+/21+限制级，内容比较暗黑。存在大量洛基/索尔/西芙 3P内容，以及（洛基/西芙）和（索尔/西芙）的欢爱内容。大家属于变态主/从/奴关系。会有提及虐童以及非自愿性行为的内容。 如果您不喜欢此类内容，请您务必退出，不胜感激。
> 
> 此文是翻译，完全忠实于原作者的内容设定，也完全也不代表译者的私人观点。如果您有任何异议，请您务必移步，与原作者商讨。
> 
> 未经本人许可，谢绝任何形式地转载。
> 
> 非常感谢。 
> 
> 祝您阅读愉快。

索尔瞧着洛基一边以光速在厨房里面团团转，一边自言自语：“我怎么总是迟到呢？”他自问道：“我就没准时过。”

索尔坐在料理台旁看着他为自己妻子做早餐，心里想问他，"你都要迟到了，为什么还给她做早餐？“最终，洛基关掉了煎蛋的火，他才问：”需要我帮你摆盘子吗？“

洛基飞身转过来对他说：“噢，我的天呀，太好了，我会对你永远感激不尽的。”

“五分钟就好。”索尔笑着从那双纤纤玉手中把餐具接过来。

洛基应了一声就去收拾自己东西了。他把文件塞进自己包里，连把自己电话簿装进去的时间都没有了。他戴上一副方框眼镜，并把自己的齐肩长发梳到脑后扎成一条凌乱的马尾。

洛基很漂亮。但他并不属于通常吸引索尔的那种男人类型。索尔一向喜欢鲜肉型的。他偏爱单薄又略带阴柔的那种。这样才对作为双性恋的他更有吸引力。但是洛基完全男性化，比索尔略矮一吋，脊背宽阔，身材颀长。

西芙走下楼来，她的睡袍向后飘开，看起来好像一个天使。

然而索尔心里清楚。洛基上当受骗才会相信她是个天使，可索尔却看清了她的本色。这可花了一段时间。从被动意义上来讲，在索尔看来她就是虐待。但这样她可以随心所欲，她有本事能让洛基变成一条可怜虫。

洛基却爱自己的妻子，尽可能让她高兴或者最起码能得到满足。索尔觉得她都有点不配。“嘿，我亲爱的，我得走了。”他说，凝视她的一刹那，那双绿色的眸子一如既往地光彩照人。

“你给我盛好早点了没有？” 这居然是她开口的第一个问题。

“索尔帮你盛好了。”他一边回答，一边从桌上抓了一只香蕉。为了她，他会煎蛋，培根，自制松饼，因为只吃小点心凑合会太委屈西芙。  
她嘟哝着表示不满。她喜欢洛基来侍奉她。而且在这一点上他也毫无怨言。而且如果索尔能够得手，洛基会同时服从他们俩。

他俯身去吻她。“我爱你。”

她接受了他的吻，并且回吻了他，但她却没有回答说“我爱你。”索尔感觉至少在自己与他们共度的这一年里，从来都没听西芙说过这句话。她不说这话简直就是一种施舍，以至于洛基都不期待她说了。他反而走到索尔跟前，亲吻了他的面颊“祝你一天愉快

索尔微笑着目送他离开。他俩之间的关系相当诡异。索尔原本是以西芙情人和她男主的身份搬进这个家来的，然而他的目标自始至终都非常明确。他想要的是洛基。从他第一次看见洛基，就想得到他。那双绿眸中的洋溢着的挑衅伴着那一抹坏笑，仿佛在说他这会儿挺乖，但如果他不乖只是为了让索尔渴望去统治他。

“他不是同性恋。”她又告诉他一遍，这话都已经重复几千遍了。

最近，这话题经久不衰，因为最近只有索尔在场的时候，洛基才会感到更自在些。索尔知道西芙事先没有预料到会这个样子。

索尔与洛基初遇，是在他和西芙常去的复仇者俱乐部，之后他去调查了一下这对夫妻。结果发现他们婚姻一直都是开放式的，但他们几乎总选个女人和他们三P。但最终问题是西芙受不了看洛基跟其他人行欢，至少复仇者俱乐部的业主托尼是这样解释的。她占有欲极强，就算是对一个她不再爱的男人也毫不例外。

因此她把那个可怜的女主扫地出门，并让洛基去找个男的来。而洛基作为温顺的丈夫，找到了索尔，并且还为自己的妻子把索尔带回家。考虑洛基过去的经历，西芙肯定索尔的存在会让洛基很不爽。

这是有多蠢呀。直男才不会跟其他男人吻别呢，除非他们是亲戚。就算洛基不是同性恋，他也不会是直男。他大概介于两者之间，而如果索尔要把他带出柜。前提就是他得先把西芙解决掉。

“就算他是同性恋，”当她发现索尔没搭茬时，就继续说道，“他也不会服从你。”

这是他俩的另外一个分歧点。洛基确实不是他们这个圈子里面的，所以他去复仇者俱乐部只是吃着小吃到处看热闹而已。但这并不意味着他不具有臣服的品质。洛基最大的弱点就是迫切渴望取悦他人。从他的冷嘲热讽和尖酸刻薄中很难察觉到这一点。但他一旦有负于他人，就会非常沮丧。索尔刚刚搬进来时就亲眼见识过。

但现在不是拌嘴的时候。他也得去上班了。“你对洛基太狠了。”他一边说一边把她的早点放在她面前，然后开始喝咖啡。

“你对他太温柔了”她还嘴说，这让索尔皱了皱眉头。

西芙并不是个专职女从，即便她自己在外面是这样宣扬的。除了性爱方面以外，其他任何时候她连一点尝试去顺从的意思都没有。这让索尔有点生气，他当然不会期待一个完美的女从，但他期待对方至少会表示点意思。

“顶撞我罚你挨揍”他话一出口，西芙的嘴就嘟起来了。“我得换衣服上班去了。”

他们三个人在一个警局工作，但是部门不同。西芙是刑事部的侦探。索尔在重案组，而洛基是在刑事技术鉴定处工作。他们只会偶尔因为工作打交道，但绝大多数时候都没有碰见。一旦他们各自出门，直到晚上才会再见。

让索尔高兴的是，当晚他推开卧室的门时，洛基已经到家了，他正做在床上翻文件，看上去有点疲惫不堪。他的白衬衫从他的黑制服裤子里面散出来，当他用优美的笔体飞速做笔记的时候，披散下来的头发遮住了他的面庞。

“嘿，你好美人儿！”索尔笑着关上他身后的门。“你今天还好吗？”

“我真挺高兴的。”洛基抬起头来，绿色的眼睛中满是笑意。“ 今天我们组对布朗一案有了重大发现。”

索尔在电视上看到过有关此案的报道，而且从负责该案的探长斯蒂夫那里得到过一点内部消息。一个叫乔·布朗的男人横死在小巷里，头部出血，并且脚边有一只碎瓶子。因为瓶子砸得粉粉碎，所以无法从中获取指纹。而这是他们的唯一现场证据，并且完全没有其他线索。

“怎么弄的？”索尔边问边脱掉了自己的棉衣和靴子。

洛基跪直身，把袖子卷起来露出他手指的新旧割伤。这让人有点困惑。“这样子，我在检查那个瓶子的时候发现了标签的残片，那是一种外国啤酒。于是我就买了一瓶做模子，这样就能用这个模子把证据的碎片粘回一起去。”

索尔侧过头：“行了？”

“我和简整整花了七个小时才把那些碎片粘起来。”这也解释了他手上的那些新伤。索尔想那些旧伤估计是他自己弄的。“而且找到一个指纹。”

“真哒？”索尔真是很惊喜。所有人都觉得这个案子没法破了。

“而且我们也找到了匹配的指纹档案，是他太太！”洛基似乎也是喜出望外。

索尔大吃一惊。“什么？斯蒂夫说她绝对没有嫌疑。”

“我知道！她一直都是哭天抹泪的，又好忧郁。但是她把他脑袋砸瘪的。我甚至在玻璃上找到了DNA，也和布朗匹配。”

“噢，我喜欢你跟我讲DNA.”索尔一边揶揄着，一边信步走到洛基身边，然后推倒他。“下次给我讲警戒线。”

洛基笑着让他把自己推倒。“你真是个变态，索尔。”

“给我讲紫外线灯”索尔用自己的身体把洛基罩住，发现洛基朝着自己的跨不经意地张开了双腿。索尔用尽全力才忍住没把柔韧的他压在身下。

洛基对他笑了。“我敢打赌你对每个法医都这么说。”

“哪有？”索尔很严肃地说“我只对你才这么说。”没错，索尔心里热情似火，但他不清楚自己还剩多少时间，西芙一回来就会不停地喊叫说洛基不是同性恋。所以他必须迅速，即便实质上他全心全意地想引诱洛基留下并且占用他。

洛基脸上的笑容渐渐消失了，一度还邹了邹眉。有那么一刹那索尔想也许自己太过分了，或者完全误解了对方。但接下来，洛基喘了口气，用索尔几乎听不到的声音说：“吻我，索尔。”

索尔真是垂涎欲滴。他低下头的时候，心跳快得好像心脏病发作一样。现在他能闻到洛基的体香，好像肉桂的味道。而且他看见洛基的眼睫毛垂下来。“索尔，”他又喘了一下。他的唇接触到洛基的嘴唇那一刻，洛基突然挣脱了，索尔困惑片刻之后才意识到是西芙回家来了。

等西芙推开门的时候，洛基脸上又闪现出来那一抹戏谑的笑容。“来把你男友弄下去，他对书呆子都会发情。”

索尔看着西芙，她过了一阵才搞懂自己眼前这出戏。一度索尔以为西芙也动情了，然而当她的蓝眼睛因为愤怒而变暗的那一刻，这个想法很快就飞到九霄云外去了。“拜托放开我丈夫。“她声色俱厉，十分不满。

索尔放开洛基，从床上跳下来，“我去淋浴。”

西芙关上门后片刻不停，“他不是同性恋。”

索尔坏笑道.“西芙，直男才不会张开腿放一个男同性恋钻中间去呢。“他可没提洛基索吻的事情。当然不会，这话本来也是说给洛基听的。  
“洛基也许好奇，但他绝对不会和一个男人睡觉。在他爸爸对他那样之后肯定不会。”

索尔不清楚洛基是否知情，西芙会很随便地对别人透露洛基的隐私。他搬进来不久，她就告诉他洛基小时候受尽虐待，以至于成年以后依然有严重的问题。无论洛基是否需要心理医生来医治遗留问题，他都觉没人会甘愿让睡自己老婆的情敌知道自己那么多隐私。

“我才不会像他爸爸那样对待他呢”索尔对她说的时候让自己的语调尽量低沉轻柔。“淡定，西芙女士，我没打算给你老公破处”其实他想。他真想狠狠地破处，让洛基一个星期都下不了床。但他才不会对她讲这些。“我去做饭。”

通常都是由洛基做饭的。洛基负责一切家务，而且这不是因为他是欧米伽，索尔是阿尔法。洛基甚至连贝塔都不是。通过在谷歌上的一番查找，索尔发现对洛基人格的完美定义应该是伽玛男性。简单点儿说，洛基是社会边缘人格，对自己爱的人过于依赖，并且随心所欲掌控别人。虽然阿尔法、欧米伽和贝塔的特征，他全都兼顾，但他却不属于任何其中一类。而且如果必要，他有千变万化的能力。

这也让索尔进退维谷。他永远都不能准确知道洛基到底想要什么。他回想起来他搬进来的第一晚，洛基刚刚开始吃晚饭。西芙很快就去和索尔寻欢了，而洛基则很快把自己藏进另一个房间里。等他把西芙干翻之后，出去找水时路过一间客房，半掩的门口透出些许灯光。因为洛基才是索尔的心中最渴望的那个，索尔想进屋去把洛基一并干翻，但等他走近门口时，却听到了一声抽泣。他朝屋中瞥去，发现洛基在哭。

洛基依着窗棂，凝眸窗外的夜色，潸然泪下。显然把自己妻子奉献给其他男人并非洛基的本愿。

但第二天洛基下楼来的时候，所说的话却非常刻薄猥琐，他抱怨西芙整夜都在叫床。“最起码可以把她脸按进枕头里面吧？要么把她嘴堵上。你们这样人不都干这个吗？ 你就不能让她住嘴吗？媳妇我都给你啦，干啥还得让我后半夜听她叫唤？？”

几个月以后，洛基嘴里喷出了最毒的损话。“你真把咖啡伴侣都喝光啦？你干我伴侣还不够，连我咖啡伴侣也通通干呀？”然后紧接着一句废话“你知不知道咖啡伴侣放茶里面也一样好喝？”

洛基有时候能把索尔搅得头晕脑胀。

上个月，突然洛基对他的整个态度都变了。不仅在给索尔做咖啡时不会再为咖啡伴侣胡闹，而且天天跟他吻别。有一段时间索尔以为洛基是想把自己弄死。他是做法医的，搞死人他绝对在行。但后来他发现洛基对自己越好，西芙就对自己越生气，因此她就会花更多的时间陪洛基。

而现在，洛基对索尔索吻，而西芙根本不在家。而且实际上，当他听见她回来的时候，还专门拉开了距离，并且还借玩笑让她不会疑心洛基正在特别关照索尔。如果他只是想让她妒忌的话，为什么他又会这样做呢？

他不知不觉地做熟了饭，他几乎忘记了做饭这事。在他面前是炸鸡和土豆。但愿好吃，因为他连佐料都没想起来放。

他得去洗个澡，清理一下自己的大脑。

他回到楼上，果不其然发现西芙正在骑躺在床上的洛基。没有爱意，只是占有而已。她只想证明洛基归她一个人所有。

西芙娇喘道：“哦，索尔，一起来吗？”

当然要的。“我得先洗个澡。”走过正在气喘吁吁的这一对时，索尔尽力不去看洛基。洛基虽然没有橄榄球或者篮球健将那样的体魄，但他是如此清癯苍白，让索尔总梦想对他的皮肤为所欲为。

洛基在和西芙行房的时候从来不出声音。索尔给自己的一个使命就是要让洛基爽得大叫。让他不能自已。让他不能自已到无法掩饰他的真性。他想把真的洛基发掘出来。他很快洗完澡，但果不出所料，等他回到那个房间的时候，看见西芙一个人坐在床上，看去来有点心不在焉，而洛基已经穿着整齐。很有可能为了避免和索尔做爱，洛基提前结束了西芙的乐子，好让他洗完澡以后就没得参与了。

这样也没有问题。索尔没有因为洛基不想跟自己做爱而反感，相反却对西芙不停炫耀对洛基的私有权很讨厌。

“我去吃饭了。”洛基说话的时候，身上穿着绿色的睡裤和黄T恤衫“好好闻。”

索尔看洛基走了以后转向西芙“我还没忘惩罚你呢。我想今晚洛基应该在场。也许这样可以把他吸引到咱们这个圈子里来。”西芙的游戏，索尔也会玩。要让洛基来选做主还是做从，他肯定选后者。

听到这个建议，她皱起了眉。“洛基才不会坐下来看你拿东西打我呢。他经历过之后才不会。”

索尔哼了一声，穿上睡衣。“你总是提他过去。”

“他现在这样跟那个有很大关系。”她迅速答道。

“我相信给那是有关系的。但我也知道你在利用这一点。你是怕他开始想抽你吗？还是你怕他会渴望被抽？”

“我哪个都不怕。”她自信地回答。“我根本就没理由怕。洛基整个都是我的。”

“你从来就没对他专一过，也许他受够了呢”索尔反驳道。“也许他也想要个完全对他专一的人。”

西芙从床上下来，脸色铁青，勃然大怒。她开始穿衣服。“我不知道你这是想达到什么目的。”

索尔耸耸肩。“什么目的都没有。我只是在按你的规矩办事而已。如果洛基自己不想要，我才不会碰他。”这规矩是她订的。索尔知道她有把握洛基不想要。“我只是给他提供个机会而已。”

她推开他下楼去厨房。索尔紧随其后。

索尔进厨房的时候，洛基正在坐在桌边吃饭。洛基已经给他俩盛好了，而且自己的饭也快吃完了。

索尔坐到洛基对面，看着西芙坐到紧挨着自己老公的位置上，亲切地把自己的手搭在洛基闲着的那只手上。“西芙和我有分歧。”索尔抢在西芙选择晚饭话题之前说道。

“噢，真的吗？”洛基一副公正无私的样子问道。“关于什么？”

“关于你”索尔答道。“我们俩一个认为你会来参加惩罚西芙，另一个认为你不会。你怎么想？”

洛基突然抬起头来，困惑地蹙起眉头。“谁认为我会参加，谁认为我不会参加？”

典型的洛基式答案。“这无关紧要。她表现无礼，该惩罚。我问你愿不愿意在场。哪个选择都没错的。”其实这不完全是事实。因为错误答案应该是同意参加。但索尔知道西芙不会为此怪罪洛基，她只会怪罪自己。

索尔看出来洛基在猜测西芙到底想要哪个答案。他想取悦她，有一刻索尔都开始后悔把洛基挤兑到这个地步了。但是后来洛基脸上表情一变，他目不转睛地盯着索尔的眼睛说：“我要参加。”

000

西芙气坏了。不对，她应该已经是气急败坏了。不是因为她不想让洛基来看她挨罚，而是她想把洛基跟这些东西隔离开。这本来都是他没法給她的，所以她有理由需要另外一个人。只要洛基还有辜负自己的地方，她就没有必要忠实于他。

她不明白索尔在搞什么名堂。也许他只是想让洛基臣服于他，跟自己没有直接关系。这怎么会没关系，因为洛基是属于她的。

他们以前有过其他的玩伴，大家都认为洛基绝不会加入进来，毕竟每个人都跟他说过加入进来的事情。但是只要看到其他人摸洛基，她就会热血沸腾。即便从真正意义上讲，她根本就不想要他了。

她对洛基的爱早就消失殆尽了。但她知道洛基对她的爱却越来越炙烈。因为这才是洛基爱的方式。

他的爱让人窒息，并且需要大量的投入。他的爱非常反常并且有时让人害怕。她也知道这不是他的错。他残暴的继父以虐待洛基为乐，原因仅仅是他被生了下来。洛基是母亲遭人强奸的产物，而且他母亲坚持把他生下来。不幸的是，这个决定却要了她自己的命。她生下洛基以后就撒手人寰，而她丈夫每次看见洛基就恨上心头。

在他眼里洛基做什么都是错的。无论洛基乖不乖，都会被严惩。这导致洛基对爱的理解失常。简单说他根本就不知道怎样爱与被爱。

取而代之，他力图讨人喜欢，息事宁人。他总想要做对方的全部和唯一，但当他不能面面俱到的时候，就会做出违反本心的事情去取悦自己的爱人。这也正是西芙所处的位置。她喜欢有人对自己着迷。

晚饭之后，洛基洗漱完毕，索尔把他叫上楼。他把所有他和西芙协定好的惩罚用具都摆了出来。各种皮带，鞭子和手拍都摆在床上。他甚至连藤条也摆出来了，但她想那只是为了照顾洛基的原因。索尔在测试洛基，她明明白白的，而她衷心希望洛基不要通过测试。

.洛基试探性地进来。她明白这对他来说有多难。他无时不刻都在担心会撞见他父亲，或者其他那些人。这也是她为什么总可以不着家的原因。索尔笑了，拉着洛基的手把他拽到床边。

“我该用什么？”经索尔一问，洛基的注意力才转移到那些刑具上去。

“不要用皮带。”不出西芙所料。她知道那是他父亲最爱的武器。“她到底做错了什么？”

“她对我出言不敬。”索尔回答。

洛基目瞪口呆。“你能因为她不敬就惩罚她？？”

“对呀。”

“她要是对我不敬，你能不能惩罚她？”洛基的浓眉扬起来，西芙的眉毛也跟着扬起来。

索尔笑了，“那咱们得签合同才行。”

于是西芙又开口对他俩吐出一系列无礼的字眼，但当她意识到自己已经是因为不敬被罚的时候，又把嘴闭上了。

“你该为她刚刚对你的不敬惩罚她。”洛基说。“你得增加她的惩罚。”

索尔笑着说：“她自己停了就不罚。因为总得有点奖励。”

“这种生活方式条条框框太多了，我都开始腻歪了。你用什么惩罚她呢？”

“这个我让你来选。”

洛基皱了皱眉.“你要打她多少下呀？”

“就一下。”索尔告诉他说。

“那得来个重点的，怎么也得疼吧。”洛基决定。“可是我怎么能知道你该用哪个呢？我都不清楚那些东西打上去是什么感觉。你经常用哪种呀？”

索尔也皱眉了“手拍。”

“好吧，那给我看看手拍什么样的。”他褪下自己睡裤，露出乳白的大腿，“给我来一下。”

索尔犹豫了，西芙得给他许可。她也该同意。她绝对没想到洛基会同意来看她挨打，而她更没想到的是在她领自己惩罚之前，他还愿意亲自试试。

她看见索尔打起精神，拿来了最小号的手拍。那东西打上去不怎么疼。需要打好多下皮肤才会红。她看见索尔在洛基的裸臀上打了挺重的一下。声音很响，但洛基躲都不躲。

“这个太轻了”洛基抱怨说“另换一个。”

索尔还是有点犹豫，选了比第一个稍大一点的手拍。这个打上去有点疼，但是人可以忍得住。皮肤薄的，有可能会留下一个粉色的印子。  
索尔把第二下打在比第一下稍微低一点的地方。洛基退了一下，但还是摇头。

“这些手拍都没有威力。这是能让人高潮的那种痛感。来嘛，你怎么也得有能让她不再还嘴的东西吧？”

这次索尔不再犹豫了，实际上西芙发现他的裤裆暴胀。他很享受这个过程，而且也享受洛基爱被手拍打。

他选了个更重的手拍。这是西芙所能承受的最重的手拍。它能导致强烈的痛感，并且无论皮肤多结实，都能留下鲜红的印儿，甚至伤痕或创口。

他毫不犹豫地将手拍打在洛基露出来皮肤中最厚实的地方，离第一下不远。让她吃惊的是，洛基连叫都没叫。实际上他的眼往上翻，用牙咬住了自己的嘴唇。“就这个吧。”他在把裤子提起来的时候轻哼了一声。他跳起来坐在梳妆台上，“打她”他一边叫，一边高兴地拍着手。  
这回轮到西芙皱眉了。她万万没想到洛基会对这事乐在其中。

“娃娃，把裤子脱了”西芙喜欢这个昵称。只有他这么叫她。而且西芙实在很喜欢索尔。她曾经认真想过离开洛基和索尔私奔。

只要索尔一开启他的男主声线，西芙就会湿。她听从命令脱掉了裤子，等着挨揍。她知道一定会疼的，但她不想叫出来。通常她才不会在意自己的音量。恰恰相反，她平时会专门夸张地尖叫，因为她知道这样才能深深伤到洛基，让洛基认为索尔能给西芙的满足他自己却做不到。但是今晚，她想胜过洛基。如果洛基被打的时候能一声不吭，那她也想不叫。

那一下打上的时候她并没有准备好。她根本没时间准备就绪。当她听到自己吃疼后的尖叫时真是非常气馁。

她听见洛基在她身后拍手：“耶，这才好玩。”

然后她听见他从梳妆台上跳下来，走出去关上了门。 

她对自己没忍住喊出声来十分懊恼，而且当索尔从后面上她的时候，她就更加地难过了。这既不是因为她的臣服让他动情，也不是因为她承受了苦痛。他从后面来就能看着西芙的头发想象是洛基的。

000

客房里，洛基正在对着镜子检查自己大腿上伤口的全貌。其实都不能再叫客房，因为他住在这里。当索尔和西芙寻欢作乐的时候，这里就是他的藏身之处。有时候他也想和他们俩一起同床共枕。这样他就能在西芙搂着索尔的时候去抱她。然而现在洛基还没法做到这一步，因为看他们睡在一起依然会让洛基痛彻心随。

洛基恨索尔的满腔热情其实十分荒谬。他俩整相反。索尔让他时时刻刻想到自己作丈夫的失职，然而同时，他又很渴望把索尔的注意力吸引到自己身上。

他明白自己已经失去了西芙的爱。他知道她迟早会离开自己，但是不清楚会什么时候发生。他发誓尽全力把她留住，然而似乎他为她做得越多，她就离他越远。他开始怨恨她，并且开始责备自己没能力正当地爱她。但与此同时，只要她再说一次她爱自己，他的怨恨就会飞到九霄云外，并且继续为了爱她燃烧自己。

“你还好吗？”听见索尔温柔的声音，洛基吓了一跳。要面对一个刚刚睡过自己老婆的男人实在很难，然而想把自己的痛苦掩饰起来似乎更是难上加难。

“挺好的。”他一边回答，一边提起了自己的睡裤。“我该不好吗？”

“让我看看。”索尔说着就进了洛基的房间。

“没有必要。”洛基这样告诉他，并且直接走向浴室。“我以前处理过伤口。”

实话。他自己处理过比这严重得多的伤口。索尔能想象到，他本来也不需要索尔的护理。

然而让洛基惊愕的是，索尔跟着他走进了浴室。“我没心思了解你的疗伤经验。事实上我根本就没争取你的意见。”为了证明这一点，索尔挤到洛基跟前，“我给你留的伤，所以我得检查一下。”

这个男人把各种让洛基憎恶的情绪都激发出来了。恐惧、希望、恨与爱全部令人作呕地交织在一起给他以重创。他又一次把自己的睡裤褪下来。

索尔一边用自己温暖的手去抚慰他红肿的皮肤，一边凝视着洛基的眼睛。洛基能在索尔蔚湛的凝眸中迷失掉半天。他拼尽全力不让自己硬起来。他怎么能渴望一个偷走自己妻子的男人呢？

“你有个伤口。”索尔说着，用自己的身体把洛基进一步逼进浴室，并打开他的药柜，拿出一小管药膏，挤出来少许，涂在洛基的皮肤上。

洛基站着一动不动，尽量不让自己因为索尔的抚触而颤抖。索尔涂药膏花的时间长得没有必要，但洛基并没有让他停下来。

“看，”索尔说“现在好多了。”

他俩四目相对地站在浴室里面又过了好一会儿，然后洛基迈步要离开浴室。索尔抓住这个机会，等洛基跟自己的距离更近些时，便用自己的一只大手揽住洛基的背，将他俩贴近，并且发出一声短叹。

当洛基透过睡裤感觉到索尔的鼓涨时，他没有动手抗拒索尔，而只是恶语相向：“怎么？你干了我太太还没够么？”

“ 要是你刚才没走，我干的就是你了”索尔的快速响应让洛基一时没了词儿。“别怕，猫猫，我会对你很温柔的”然后他继续“至少一开始。”  
洛基不由自主地啜泣了一声，声音低到他以为索尔可能会听不到。

但索尔笑着说.。“好孩子。”之后他激情地吻住了洛基的嘴唇。

洛基也以同样的激情去回吻他，并且把自己的舌头塞进索尔期待的嘴里，然后去咬他的嘴唇。他狠狠地咬了索尔的下唇，导致索尔疾退一步，他的下唇流血了。

索尔的一支眼眉挑起来“坏孩子。”他说完就把洛基粗暴地推到了墙上，力道之大让洛基完全无法呼吸。索尔借这个机会用自己的膝盖分开了洛基的腿。他用自己的膝盖猛顶洛基的下体，引得洛基发出一声呻吟。

“嘘，猫猫。我们不想你爽到咕噜得太响，把娃娃吵醒。”

洛基想尽量控制住自己。他想设法再占上风，但是源于睾丸绵绵不绝的疼痛让他无法集中精神。

“知道吗，我看透你了，洛基”索尔在洛基耳边低语。“西芙总抱怨你干她的时候，让你高潮有多难。她痛恨搞不定你，而且责怪那都是你爸爸和他哥们儿的错。”

熊熊怒火使洛基不顾疼痛，疯狂想把索尔从身上推开。她怎么可以跟索尔讲这个？她怎么可以把这么隐私，这么伤他的事情告诉给别人?让索尔对自己有了必杀的手段。

索尔抓住洛基的头发，并且往他肩膀上施压，加力强迫他往下跪，疼痛激增得让他发不出声。“但是我知道真相，洛基。你高潮不了是因为你要的不是温柔的引导，要的不是别人的爱抚。不，你要的是被人命令，你要的是被人强迫。你渴望的浪漫与爱正是要铁腕来替你做决定。”

洛基喘息着想极力否认。但令他极度恐惧的是，他感觉自己的下身一紧，脊椎酥麻。他要高潮了。三个月以来他第一次濒临高潮，而且他完全无能为力。他的身体在背叛他，——他的背不由自主地弓起来。他闭上眼睛，第一波快感就激荡开来。他一声长吟脱口而出，索尔当即用手捂住他的嘴以防止声音散出去。他感觉这个高潮仿佛是经久不息，一波又一波地给他的身体带来袭袭快感。他无法控制，更没法停下来。

感谢索尔撤走了他的膝盖，他立即软了下来。

索尔亲了一口他的前额。“好孩子。”然后他继续“咱俩还有笔账要算。”他粗暴地把手伸进洛基的裤子里面掐住了洛基还相当敏感的分身的前端。

洛基害怕地惊呼一声，用自己的手抓住了索尔的手腕。

“你不许咬我，听懂没有，猫猫？”索尔加大手力，快速地捏挤着洛基。

洛基又夺又打，但还在继续嘴硬“去你妈的！”

索尔笑对洛基的挣扎，同时手里加压。第二次强烈的高潮激荡着他全身，身体几乎完全向后弓起来。而这次他却出奇地安静，似乎对自己身体完全违背自己的意志而震惊不已。

索尔继续残忍地揉捏使他的敏感度爆棚。

“会越来越糟的，猫猫。”索尔向他保证“你道歉我就住手。”

洛基还想继续忍下去，但没过两秒钟，他就气喘吁吁地求饶了“对不起，对不起。”

折磨立即就停止了。洛基在喘息未定中看着索尔把沾满白浊的手从他的裤子里面抽出来，伸进了索尔自己的裤子里面。他能感觉到索尔在专注地撸着自己的巨物。

索尔似乎并不在乎，他只用了几下就射了出来。他无声地抖着直到结束。之后他又把手伸进了洛基的裤子里面，这次没有碰他的前面，而是将手指滑入他的股间。

洛基就好象被电击中似的躲着索尔的手指，并且啜泣道：”求你索尔，不要。“

索尔抓住他的胯骨按住他：”嘘、嘘、嘘“他说。”淡定，猫猫。“

过来好一会儿，洛基才意识到他只是抚摸自己的后庭，并没有插进去。

“等我要你这里的时候”索尔说。“不会是把你按在墙上，而是会在你床上，不是你和西芙的床，因为咱俩都知道你在那没有激情。不，我们会在这屋的床上，你自己建的这个避难所里面。而且我会让你了解你身体能够承受多少欢爱。”索尔给了洛基一个彻彻底底的吻。“现在你得这样做：你要用三分钟淋浴，一分钟整理就绪。然后把你闹表定早一小时。你的拖延症真让人受不了。然后你就躺床上。我等够整整四分钟之后，会干你老婆的后庭，而且揪着她的黑头发，想象着我是在艹你。你得跟往常一样好好听着，不过这次，你会知道她只是那个我想要的某人的苍白替代品而已。等我干完了，你才许睡。懂了吗？”

老天呢，洛基是多么想一口回绝。告诉他去死吧。但他却点了点头。

“不行，猫猫，我得听你亲口说出来‘好的 ，索尔。’”

洛基敏感的全身依然在颤抖：“好的，索尔。”

索尔再次粗暴地吻住他的唇，而这次洛基顺从地张开了嘴。索尔叹息道：“很好，晚安，洛基。”

洛基目送索尔离开，并且情不自禁地急忙去执行索尔的命令。他用了正正好好三分钟洗完澡，然后一分钟换好睡衣，并且上好闹表，然后突然停住了。他看看自己的床和闹表，一切都在叫他应该反抗。他根本不必听索尔的话。如果他不想，他根本就没必要在四分钟之内上床。

索尔又能拿自己怎么样呢？就是他不听话，又有谁会在乎？他想让索尔知道自己没上床。他不要遵守那些愚蠢的命令，更没必要取悦他。

洛基的手机突然震起来，把他吓了一跳。他拿起来看，是索尔发来的短信。写的是：“快他么上床。”

洛基目瞪口呆。他怎么知道的呢？他没有答复短信，把手机放下就直接就钻进了被窝。随之他就听见西芙开始叫床，他的心狂跳起来。他想的不再是如何想让自己妻子性福，而是他多么希望现在那个被寻欢做爱的人是自己。


	2. 第二章 浴室后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴室场景后续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章虽然没有肉，但是很甜很美妙。希望大家喜欢。

索尔站在莲蓬下面，任由热水冲刷着他的身体，脑子里面揣摩着昨天晚上自己是什么时候失控的。好像是在第二下和第三下手拍之间，他心知肚明。索尔当时就下定决心今天睡觉以前他必须要尝尝洛基的味道。

但这可不是随便什么人跟他调情。这个人从小就被其他男人欺负强迫，现在估计索尔自己的名字也上了他的黑名单，与那一长串占洛基便宜的变态男人并列。没准他已经失去了与洛基建立美好感情的机会。

洛基只是向他索了一个吻而已。但索尔要得太多了点。

他关掉水，抓起浴巾走出浴室。西芙还在睡着，也许还要1个半小时才醒。他能听见洛基正在厨房里面忙着开始做早点。

虽然他对自己还有些气愤，但是发现洛基服从了他的命令，今天早晨专门早起来一个小时，使他非常兴奋。

索尔穿好衣服，并下定决心去应对洛基的各种言论。他本来也是罪有应得。另外他会拼尽全力去挽救他俩之间已经很微妙的关系。无论洛基对他满怀的是愤怒、痛苦还是背叛感，他都会欣然接受，做一个估计洛基前所未遇的强者。

等他走进厨房时，洛基正在往咖啡壶里面蓄水，他心事重重地发愣。咖啡壶早就满了，水漾出来溅到洛基纤纤玉手上，他似乎都没觉察到。索尔平静地吸了一口气，温柔地叫他“洛基？”

洛基跳了一下，落回地上之后才意识到水都已经溢出了咖啡壶。“见鬼！”他咒骂着，关了水。“你怎么这么早？”

“我觉得咱俩得谈谈。”索尔进了厨房，踱到料理台旁，面对水池，看着洛基把咖啡壶里多余的水倒出来，然后继续做其他事。

“那你说。”简明扼要，他明显无意与索尔谈。

“我想道歉。”索尔刚刚开口，洛基就立即转过身来，把索尔的话打断了。

“道歉？”洛基反问道，绿眼睛又凶又气，“ 为哪点道歉？抱歉把我强逼进浴室？还是压碎我的睾丸？还是用手活儿来折磨我？噢，现在我知道了，你抱歉把你的精液涂在我后庭上划地盘儿？”

索尔眨了眨眼睛想想自己的选择余地。他能谎称自己对这些都很抱歉，但他实际上一点都不后悔。他无论如何都得去检查洛基被打过的部位，每个称职的主人都必须这样才行。同时他也不想让洛基承受剧痛。这是他最起码的职责。“全都不是。”

洛基的脸沉了下来，变成了一种很不自然的深红色，眼睛眯成了一条缝。

在洛基还没想好下一句打击他的话之前，他快速地接下去“不过，我抱歉在这事上没有给你选择的机会。”

这似乎给了洛基一些安抚。至少他脸上吓人的红色褪下去了。

“洛基，我……我早就该告诉你了。我该对你讲真话。”

洛基的最大的缺点之一就是好奇。现在他是疑惑大于愤怒。“什么真话？”

“当时我接受你邀请搬来的原因，根本就不是为了西芙。全是为你。”就是这么简单，完全无需再粉饰了。

这下洛基的气全没了，变成一脸变成满怀戒备的表情。

“洛基，自从我在咱们警局第一次见到你，我就想要你，不是西芙。你当时穿着翠绿色的衬衫配黑色的裤子，看起来非常合身，你把头发用条黄发带扎起来，看起来太动人了。”他依然对那天记忆犹新。他当时曾经很期待能在凶案现场碰到洛基做勘查员，这样他俩就有理由过话了。“等我发现你已婚的时候，我简直是失望透顶。但等我的房子烧了之后的24小时之内，在俱乐部你走过来跟我讲西芙的事，我当时唯一的想法就是如果我想得到你，这会是我的唯一机会。就算这意味着要和别人分享你，我也认了。”

突然一丝惶恐掠过洛基的脸颊，然后他转回身去开始为西芙的早点炒鸡蛋。等他再转回来的时候，那副满怀戒备的表情又回来了，然后他困惑得眉头紧皱：“什么？”

洛基因为被人倾慕而不知所措的样子把索尔逗笑了。“洛基，我来这是为了你，不是西芙，从来都不是西芙，一直都只是你。”

整整一分钟，洛基一面炒鸡蛋，一面呼吸急促。索尔想看洛基能不能控制住自己。但等他往盘子里面盛鸡蛋的时候，索尔看见那些修长的手指在颤抖。这促使索尔从桌边过去，把洛基从灶边拽过来面对自己：“冷静冷静，猫猫。”

“嗷 天呐，猫你个头啦？！我讨厌这个称呼。”起作用了，焦虑消失，恼火又回来了。索尔能应付他的恼怒。

索尔笑了下。“那见好就把你小爪子收了吧。”这好像起作用了。他一生起气来，颤抖和呼吸急促就都止住了。“听着，我给你三个选择，好吗？第一个，我离开。我会告诉西芙我要跟她解除合同，你永远不会再见到我。第二个，我帮你重新赢回她的心。我会教给你各种必要的手段让她对你忠诚。我会让你利用我，让她对你重燃爱火，然后我离开。最后一个，咱俩考察一下咱俩怎么样。方法与之前我跟西芙的探索一样。这跟之前你们俩的关系会有天壤之别的。我会教给你我的口味，咱俩能共同探讨你的口味，然后看进一步的发展。但这个决定必须由你来做，洛基。我不会再像昨晚那样替你选的。你不情愿我绝不碰你，而且只有你下逐客令，我才会走。”

索尔在洛基的脸上看到了一系列的古怪表情。畏惧，怀疑，愤怒，还有一些索尔无法解析出来的东西，之后他眼神严肃起来：“西芙马上要起床了，我得把她早点做完。”

索尔点头，放手让他去做事。

000

西芙没搞清楚洛基到底是怎么回事。他既顺从又冷淡，尽管他在任何时候都是很冷淡的，但他几乎从来都没顺从过。各种探口风的尝试都没起作用，因为他的答案总是又含糊又简练。

不过她也不傻。虽说索尔阳刚爆棚，但没有特殊原因，他也不会在那么短时间内连着要了她两次，还每次的精量都大得惊人。不对，肯定在她第一次睡着的时候，他跟洛基搞了些什么名堂，但诡异的是，索尔没能跟洛基搞完，所以用她顶替了。

她一宿做了两回洛基的替身。她为此气愤至极。洛基才该是那个甩货，大电灯泡，不该是她自己。

她等到洛基有史以来第一次准时穿好衣服去上班，倾身跟她吻别的时候，她为了表示不满，避开了他的吻，静静地站起来走开了。

不出所料，洛基跟在她身后，满脸关切，“怎么啦？”在他俩走到卧室时他问道。

“我整个早晨不是都在问你吗?”看到他慢慢开始发慌之后，她回答说。“好像你以为你能对我保密是吧，洛基？昨天夜里你和索尔都干了些什么？”

洛基一时目瞪口呆，过了好一会儿他才反应过来。“西芙……真的没什么。”确实，没什么。但那些事搞得他不时地静下来出神发呆。  
她突然转过身背对着洛基，这样能他痛苦得不知所措，比任何话语都更有效。

果然他立即变了音调。“这样，好吧，我们俩亲吻。他……我……是个意外，而且也没有任何意义。”

现在她有两个选择。她可以转身去拥抱他，亲吻他，然后告诉他以后不要再这样。但这样洛基不会有自知之明。不行，她必须刺痛他，最好的办法就是不理他，让他没有台阶可下。

她拾掇了一阵子衣服，明知他在等她答复，等她宽恕。他等不到答复就走近她。“西芙？”她能听见他的呼吸加快，声音颤抖。“求你跟我讲话。”

这也是她和洛基关系中她最喜欢的地方。她能随意胁迫他。她能离开他去找其他自己爱的人。而嫁了一个没有自尊的男人，让她也得不到其他更多的乐趣。

这样她走出卧室，进了浴室关上了门，知道他热泪盈眶地等在门外，不知道是该进去还是该让她自己冷静下好，因为被她排斥实在是太痛苦了。

然后他选择了离开。

但她知道他会全天都想着自己的。

000

在办公室。洛基一整天都没法集中精神。他的大脑里面一片混乱，他身体发沉，拜索尔生硬的膝盖所赐，他的睾丸止不住地钝疼。  
下午三点他告退，告诉他上司自己不舒服，想回家休息。

事实上，他感觉左右为难。

索尔今天早晨的表白已经让他心慌意乱了，然后西芙的盛怒把他彻底搞垮了。为什么他就找不到点安宁呢？他其实也没干什么嘛。 但是后来通过深思熟虑，他意识到自己到底错在哪里。

他同意去看西芙被惩罚。对于西芙和索尔俩人感情中共享的那个世界， 洛基一直都在努力回避。那个让西芙梦寐以求，索尔为之动情的世界，他一直都觉得他永远都不可能融入进去，但是昨晚他却勉强接受了这个事实。索尔问他的时候，他觉得这是成为他俩注意力焦点的一个机会。他想这样既可以取悦西芙，可以去设法理解她为什么需要被人主宰，又可以让索尔关注自己。他这是两全其美。

可以说他真是得到索尔的关注了，但如果索尔说的全是真话，那么他在很久以前就已经关注自己了。

他想相信索尔。他希望相信能有如此完美的人对自己倾心。但难道这不怪吗？他该信吗？难道不是正是因为他想挽救自己和西芙的关系，才把一切都搞砸的嘛？

他还应该再去挽救跟她的这段关系吗？她没说过谎。她在自己感情方面一向很直率。她不再爱他了，已经好几年了。她让他选要么签离婚协议，要么允许她搞婚外情。他完全不能想象自己生命里面没有她。他无法想象那样孤独的日子该怎么过。西芙是他仅有的了。他没有家，没有真正的朋友。如果西芙离开他，他就一无所有了。

但如果索尔可以教他把西芙赢回来呢？如果别人给她的东西，他也全能给她呢？他真想这样吗？

他喜欢索尔对自己做的事。他喜欢被人倾慕，被人渴求。他根本就不想做西芙的主，尤其她还总是对自己吆五喝六的。强装的早晚都会露馅儿。但如果他让索尔走，他一定会失败。那样他就得发愁下一个跟西芙搞上的人没准儿会把他从自己的婚姻中踢出去。

他发现自己走到一间咖啡屋门口，突然很迫不及待地想吃个柠檬冰松糕。

于是他走进去，享受着咖啡屋里的怡人温度，以及焙烘点心杂糅着咖啡豆的香气。他点了一杯摩卡咖啡加松糕，坐在最远最靠里面的背静角落里面。有些许片刻，他可以轻松下来享受对自己的款待。但是慢慢地那些压力又压回到他肩上，剩下的松糕越少，离他回家的时刻也就越近。他必须找到一种策略既可以抚慰西芙，又能对索尔保持中立。而没到24小时以前，索尔把他圈在浴室里面，强迫他高潮了两次，让他感觉自己就像个16岁的小男生一样。

畜生。

他应该跟他推心置腹地谈谈。

他拿出来自己的iphone，播了索尔的号码。他本来是故意播这个号码要吵架抱怨的，但是等索尔一开口，他就僵住了。

畜生

他深吸了一口气，“索尔吗？”

“洛基？我还真不知道你有我电话号码呢。”他说。“你有什么事吗？”

他能没事吗？开什么玩笑？“你最快什么时候能下班？”

“如果你需要我，我现在就可以离开。”

如果他需要索尔？怎么话从他嘴里出来以后，什么事都成了洛基的选择了呢？“我在第五大街的咖啡屋。你能来这吗？”

“当然可以，我现在就去。”

当然他能来，他为什么就不能让他失望一次，好让自己有理由恨他呢？

他很快就来了，而且看上去非常担心。

真好。

这个畜生。

让他也感受一下忧心忡忡，因为洛基天生每天状态都是如此。他希望别人也能体会到他这种好像站在悬崖边上随时有可能被推下去的感觉。

“嗨，洛基，你还好吧？”他脱掉外套坐到洛基的对面。

洛基以点头作为答复，但一言不发。因为过去15分钟，他丢掉了所有自己的虚张声势，他的狂怒也息掉了，取而代之的是几分期冀。  
既然他对过去15分钟自己的感受只字未提，索尔便开口问道“你选好了没有？”

不知什么原因，他又怒上心头，他禁不住让自己的气话脱口而出：“我恨过你索尔。”他说，眼睛咄咄逼人。“我恨过你。你到我家来，用你的金色头发，麦色皮肤和紧身跨栏背心让我老婆每次看你进门都会觉得你好像言情小说封面上面的男主角一样。我恨过你的一切。我恨过你每周去健身四次。我恨过你这么完美的体型，而且还不过敏。我恨过你被所有人崇拜，你就好像朝阳一样。而且我恨过你因为你的一切我都达不到。看着你就好象看到我现在做不到，将来也没希望的一切。但是你却闯进我的卧室，强迫我跟西芙一样对你着迷，让我忘记你的存在是对我的威胁。现在你又告诉我你的眼里只有我，这样的浪漫鬼话，我唯一的想法就是这个人，如此荣耀，如此迷人，怎么会看上我，当我是值得拥有的宝物？你知道这意味着什么吗，索尔？你就是一傻瓜。”

索尔心里觉得洛基这段独白十分好笑，但是表面上却没表现出来。他这时不该笑，否则洛基会更生气。他这会儿可绝对没心情被人取笑。

“你发现没有，我会把接触到的人和事全都搞砸的？”洛基轻声对他讲，好像完全不是在自嘲一样。“你要知道，西芙以前本来是个好人。”

索尔轻哼了一声“我不信。”

“她本来很好的”洛基坚持着“是我把她搞成这个样子的。”

“不，洛基，她一直都很差劲。你没注意到是因为在你眼中，她做什么都是对的。”索尔纠正他说。“但是我们在这不是为了西芙。至少我不是。所以咱们还是回到你话里面的重点上去吧。你开口就是‘我恨过你’，那就说明你现在已经不恨了。很高兴能知道你觉得我有魅力。我可以跟你打包票我妈妈读的小说里面好多主角看起来更像你。如果你告诉我我是朝阳，相比之下你就是夕阳，我肯定这该是对你最恰当的描述。在我眼里，你非常美又有着混沌的魅力，让我无法不对你着迷。如果这使我成了傻瓜，那就顺其自然吧。”

“打住！”洛基低声地悄悄叫道。“不要再顺情说好话了。”

索尔又笑了，“洛基，我不知道还能跟你怎么说。”

洛基泄气地往后一靠。

索尔伸手把洛基剩下的摩卡咖啡和松糕拿到自己这边来，然后就开始吃。他俩静静地坐了一会儿。然后洛基在他座位上猛地一动。“而且还有，”

索尔笑着等他的下一段无稽之谈。

“我不会臣服你。”

索尔点头同意。“但你有臣服的潜质。”

“你没法给我立规矩，然后让我别去犯规。我一定会去违规的。而你如果想让我去违规，我又会肯定不干。这是我的本性。我会让你在你们俱乐部的派对上丢尽人的。我绝对不会跪在你的脚下，或者叫你主人或者其他什么你让西芙叫你的称呼。我会不停地挨揍，直到你的胳膊比我的屁股还要疼。”

索尔点头。‘你说的这些全是真的。你会犯规，你会去对抗每一条指令。但跟你昨晚的表现一样，你还是会听从一部分指令之后再停的，如果你卡住了，我会在那引导你的。“

洛基的脸上开始发烧。他义愤填膺得紧咬牙关。”为什么？为什么你就该对一切都有答案呢？为什么你就不能……“

“用西芙的肉体发泄我的情绪？ ”索尔插嘴说。

洛基又泄气了。

“我相信被女人爱会更容易一点。”

真有可能。无论索尔看上他哪一点，他都希望西芙也能关注到。“那你怎么会知道我过去的事情的？”

“西芙喜欢拿出来讲。”索尔承认。

洛基眼珠转一转。“我肯定你们谈起这段来都挺性奋的吧。”索尔对他这么了解，让他有些不安。他不想让索尔知道这些事情也在情理之中。他不愿再有任何人可以操控他。

“这也许让她挺性奋的，我可没有。我不会因为这个性奋。唯一的作用就是激励我更想让你知道看我想对你做的不是那样的。感觉会完全不同。你会喜欢的。”

听到这个承诺之后，洛基的眼睛眯了起来。“你这么说就好象我已经答应你了似的。”

“洛基，如果你要是不感兴趣，你就不会想方设法说服我你糟糕透顶了。我们开始可以只订两个星期的合同。我们不需要做爱。我们只来最基础的。”

见鬼对呀，他们不用做爱的。“最基础的都是些什么？”

“你每天定点吃三顿正经饭。你每天准时去上班。你定点起床睡觉。”索尔滔滔不绝，看来这个给洛基立规矩的单子他早就是成竹在胸了。听起来他一直都在盼着有朝一日洛基就范，所以他早已为此煞费苦心。

三条规则。仅此而已。三条简简单单的规则，这让洛基想到各种犯规的可能性。“好吧，这是我的条件。你不许碰我。没有我授意，绝对不准摸我。你施行惩罚时也不可以。不许用皮带，鞭子，藤条，手拍，刷子，毛巾，什么都不行。”

“毛巾怎么回事？”索尔皱起眉头。

“别问”洛基咕哝道。

洛基看见索尔往后一靠，蔚蓝的眼睛里面闪着开心的光彩。“好吧。不过我得加一条规矩。不许冒脏字儿。”

洛基耸了耸肩。犯规又能怎么样，反正索尔没办法惩罚他。就在这咖啡屋里，索尔在餐巾纸上起草了一份合同，俩人全都签了名。还有比给索尔捣乱俩星期更好玩的事情吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢阅读本章，如果您有任何想法，请留言。鞠躬致谢。


	3. 第三章  千条妙计与一定之规

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接下来的两星期中，洛基有千条妙计，索尔有一定之规。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复联全员首次出场，而且CP超级诡异，事先警告，拜托不喜误入。
> 
> 非常感谢您的阅读。

索尔就知道西芙肯定会不爽。要是按他，他才不会对她透露自己和洛基的关系进展呢， 但是洛基非要坚持不对她保密。 所以他现在坐在厨房的桌边，眼看着她恶狠狠地瞪着洛基，而洛基就好像个挨数落的小孩儿一样，低头看着桌子。

“我真不明白这有什么问题， 西芙。” 索尔终究还是不想把自己的失望表现出来。他不愿让洛基感觉是自己突发兴致签的合同弄得大家都不开心。“合同里面的所有内容都只是为了他好的，对吧？”

她瞧着他，好像被他抽了一巴掌。“为他好？”

“对呀，”索尔坚持自己的观点。这一步本来就是他的梦寐以求的，才不想让她毁掉。“正经饭，准时上班，文明说话。我不明白怎么把你得罪了的。而且惩罚也属于你所说的家教范畴。没有性关系。你到底有什么理由反对呢？”

索尔知道她根本就没有理由。她只是不想让洛基进这个圈子，但她如果想让索尔不插手，就必须说出她的理由。那样她就得承认自己只是诚心想让洛基痛苦而已。

“我没必要反对。”她说谎，索尔知道。“我只是搞不懂他为什么突然也想起签合同来的。”她严厉地说，同时又恶狠狠地瞪着洛基。“他又不是这个圈子里面的。”

索尔略待片刻等洛基回答她，而洛基却没作声，这样索尔就替他回答了。“他还不是这个圈子里面的，但他也打算尝试一下新鲜事物。”他特意说得好像无关紧要，没什么大不了的，而实际上正相反。洛基对他的信任升级，对索尔来说简直就是意味着一切。

“新鲜事物？”她重复着，静静地看着洛基，眼神中的疑虑多过奚落。过了一会儿她点点头。“行啊。”

洛基惊讶地抬去头来。“真的可以？”

“对呀。”她笑了。“这回好玩了。”

洛基看起来松了一口气，但是索尔却不然。他无论如何也不相信西芙真的会不再介意他俩的这个协定。但他也没再说别的，他宁愿让洛基拿这句谎言当安慰。他明白洛基需要所有他能得到的安慰。

尽管当晚这个家里一切都安生了，洛基还是选择继续睡在客房里面。索尔很想离他近点，但是又不想逼他。他已经给他够多压力了，究竟洛基能承受多少，他还是没有把握。

索尔兴奋得睡不着。这实在挺可笑，他兴奋不已只是为能主宰一个不和自己睡觉的人。关键是洛基甘愿臣服他的这一点，特别是在他过去的经历之后，基本完全没有理由，洛基还是选择了去信任自己。就算洛基已经听说过他和西芙搞的play，但索尔是否会玩得太离谱，他不可能有把握。据索尔所知，洛基连索尔和西芙合同里面的内容都不清楚。

然而这些想法让索尔硬得不可思议。

他既不想让西芙感觉到，也不想给西芙用。这勃起是因为洛基，而且也只是洛基一个人的。他该承受这个，提醒自己洛基做了自己的从会有多么紧张。因此他翻了个身，背对着西芙，脑子里面依然感叹着自己签的那个合同。

索尔喜欢接受挑战。他知道他会用面壁和剥夺美食作为惩罚，即便这两种惩罚都没什么震慑力，作为入门仍是很得体的手段。他不想吓到洛基，更不想让他在某种情境中回想起来过去的经历。虽然他知道洛基的过去，但他仍不了解细节。很幸运，他的浴室段子没有造成任何损害。他不想再撞大运。

索尔用心想出来另外一个更有威慑力的办法。第二天早晨，洛基手机掉了，在捡起来之前他随口冒出一串脏话来。索尔凭借多年的警探经验配合迅速的应激能力，抽出一支喷壶，喷了洛基一脸。 

洛基满脸惊怒的表情看上去超级萌。“你——干嘛——用喷水壶——喷——我脸？”

这个问题问得磕磕巴巴的，索尔听完半天才明白。“坏猫猫说脏话就这个下场。”

洛基眼睛抽搐了一下，让索尔脸上露出来一个甜甜的笑容。紧接着一句刺耳的“艹你妈！”之后接下来的字眼儿全被另一束水流从洛基嘴里洗没了。

“你当真？”洛基问。“我冒脏字你就用水壶喷我呀？”

“我又不碰你。”索尔说。“现在快点，你要迟到了。否则晚上不许你吃蛋糕。”

洛基张了张嘴，估计还想骂，但是又改主意了。他怒气冲冲地走了，跟西芙和索尔都没吻别。猫猫不高兴了。

现在由洛基换成了西芙在厨房里收拾她上班要用的东西。“我同意这事的唯一原因就是我知道洛基喜欢逐步升级。俩星期之内，他会不停地给你打电话发短信的。”

“是吗？”索尔对这一点也不吃惊。洛基的行为完全不正常。爱会让人脆弱，需要得到身体和口头上的肯定。洛基会时时刻刻渴望被给予肯定，原因是的无论洛基是否有理由，他总会感觉自己丧失了控制。

“真的。他每天都给我打10个电话，他强迫症。”西芙有把握地说。“开始时还蛮可爱的，后来就让人招架不住了。”

索尔考虑了一会儿，真正揣摩着她的话。这其中有些问题确实需要面对，但没有必要为此就离弃他。“也许他该用更正常的方式去表达自己的爱。听起来是个信任问题，也许是怕被离弃。他有没有做过心理咨询呢？”

不知什么原因这句话把西芙惹恼了，她把自己的包扔在地上， 怒不可遏地说：“你以为一个小水壶儿就能改变什么嘛？洛基他么完全不正常。”

索尔从他座位上跳起来，抓住她的瘦削的手臂，把她拽过来。“这算说脏话，罚你挨一板子。而且说真格的，照这样下去，你要想继续做奴，得去找个新主人了。”

现在这下轮到西芙了，她也没吻别索尔就愤然离开了。

娃娃也不高兴了。

不到5分钟，索尔把他俩从惹毛了。这下真有好玩儿的了。

他想既然已经没人可惹了，自己也该收拾好去上班了。而就在这时，他的手机响了。他拿起来看到是福瑞来的电话，他是调查索尔家失火案的探长。“你好，福瑞。”

“索尔，找到你真高兴。消防队终于把调查结果公布出来了，你家不是意外着火！”索尔也不认为那是意外。因为火着得很有控制，没有殃及任何一个邻居。“对了，洛基是我们的主要怀疑对象。”

索尔笑了。洛基放火烧了索尔的房子，这事都已经成了警局的保留笑话段子了。在着火的第二天，连索尔所有其他同事还都不知道这件事的时候，洛基就蹦蹦跳跳地来找索尔，脸上挂着鬼魅的笑容说：“嗨，要找住的地方吗？”

这事实在是很诡异，所以几乎每个人都开始开玩笑说当法医的肯定熟知怎么纵火能不留痕迹。就因为这，洛基成了主要嫌疑人。就在那个晚上，洛基在俱乐部里面跟他进行了接洽。

“你知道我在搬他家来之前，从来没有考虑过。现在却……”索尔的欲语还休的架势把福瑞逗笑了。

所有人都知道索尔了住在洛基和西芙的家里，但是没人知道他们的协定。

“好吧听着，”福瑞说。“下次我再有新情况，会立即通知你。”

索尔谢过他，然后挂断了电话。

照这样发展下去，这会是很疯狂的一天。

000

几天以后，西芙很惊讶洛基还在忍受。他每天晚上就会都会被罚面壁一小时，而且脸上经常被喷，但是他似乎却是乐在其中。

他修订了合同要索尔给他买护发柔顺精华，因为总被喷水把他头发都搞糙了。索尔还真答应了这个条件，而且买了很昂贵的品牌。

既然洛基是变态，他当然会倒掉半瓶，好让索尔经常再去给他买。洛基喜欢这样。他总要去挑战别人耐心的极限。她指望着索尔会慢慢耗不下去。

洛基比以前爱笑了，而且她发现他也不会再夜里经常加班了，取而代之他会跟索尔一起看橄榄球，然后时不时地冒脏字。其实他对橄榄球一点也不感兴趣。

昨天晚上最让人出乎意料的是，洛基在他们床上睡觉的时候，居然睡了通宵，完全没有以往的辗转反侧，甚至于夜里起来去踱步两个小时。

另外让她出乎意料的是，自己整天都在想洛基。这种情况在他俩婚后就没再有过了。

午休时，她去法医办公室，看见洛基穿着白大褂，手里拿着一只量杯，里面装的好像是血。“嗨 帅哥”洛基看起来真是很帅。她站在那还有另外一个原因。当其他女人为洛基回头时看到他牵着她的手，她会感到很自豪。

洛基抬头看她，而她这会儿才注意到，他根本没有认出她来。“西芙”他一认出她来立即就说.”你来这干什么？”

“我想也许你愿意一起吃午饭。”她说。“你不是必须一天三餐都得好好吃了吗？”

说起他的协议，他眉开眼笑的。“噢，好的，我去收拾一下。”

不到5分钟，他就换好了便衣，随着她一起到警局为所有警员提供的福利餐厅。他点了一份土豆泥肉丸配西兰花。要不是因为索尔专门给他指定的饮食规定，他平时才不会吃这么多呢。

等饭来了，他拿出手机照了张照片发给索尔，只要索尔不在场，他总会这样做。他抬起头看看西芙，“你在忙什么呢？”他问道。

‘一个卖淫团伙。’她答道。“看来好像已经跨越州界了。”

洛基的眼眉挑起来，“什么？ 什么……”他话还没说完，就被他手机的振铃打断了。他拿起来看完笑了，然后想了想之后，回复了几个字。“你们打算怎么做？你们是不是得和其他警局联合行动？”

西芙点点头，但是她的脑筋里面还在琢磨着索尔看到食物的照片之后到底回复了些什么内容，能让洛基这么忘乎所以。“估计是需要合作的。”

“那到底是哪些州呢？”他继续问着。

“加利福尼亚，内华达，也许还有……”她还没说完，又被洛基的手机铃声打断了。

他读完之后，微笑着诡异地脸红起来。

“说了什么？”她问。

他又回了些内容发出之后，放下电话说。“没什么，你继续……”

“不行，把你手机给我看看。”她现在命令道，他越拖延她就越生气。索尔到底写了些什么能让他脸红呢？尤其是在说吃的。  
最后他还是把手机给了她。 

她解开锁。他不会简简单单只设个密码的。洛基发了照片之后，索尔回他说：“好孩子”，还附上了一个亲吻的表情。洛基回答“因为你我都增肥三磅了。”索尔回答：“太好了，我就喜欢我男人能有点肉。”

西芙怒了。洛基怎么成他男人了呢？因为她自己手指上的戒指还证明着洛基本来是她男人的。

而最后洛基的回答是“是吗？我以为你喜欢小鲜肉的。”

虽然索尔还没有回复，西芙就已经不想看了。‘你不是同性恋呀。“她觉得有必要提醒他一下，因为最近他表现得很基。当然不是说他突然女里女气的，但是他行为很像个被男人追求的妞。 

他转了转眼珠，说：“饶了我吧，西芙，你搞得好像出了什么大事似的。咱俩的关系完全没有变。我依然是在给索尔找麻烦。他跟你在一起的时间也没有改变。加个协定也不会改变什么嘛。

他手机又响了，她把他手机紧紧攥在手里。难道他俩一天到晚就干这个吗？互相发带亲吻表情的短信？她读过之后说”他问你怎么知道他什么口味的？“她看着他问道，眉梢儿因为发怒而立了起来“你怎么知道的？”

洛基突然被气得眼睛都眯起来了，绿眼睛暗得都发棕了。“你难得不记得了吗，亲爱的？他打完你之后，你跟我在椅子上，床上，炉灶边干，你告诉我他同意搬来住的时候，当时你怎么跟我说的‘别担心，洛基，他喜欢小鲜肉。’”他一把把自己手机抢过来。“我现在不饿了。”

她眼睁睁地看着他离开，同时彻底记起来那晚的事情。他当时想让自己改主意，不要索尔搬来住。而她却固执己见。“如果你真的那么爱我”她对他说。“那你就肯定同意。而且洛基，说真格的，如果你不喜欢，随时可以走。”

他没走。他叹了口气，勉强接受了。她现在想起来这段下身都湿了。

她把自己手机拿出来，给洛基剩下的午餐找了张照片发给索尔，并且加上了注释“他没吃完。”

她很高兴今晚她吃冰激凌的时候，洛基会挨罚不许吃。

000

洛基告诉西芙是她对自己讲了索尔的情况，实际上这并不完全属实。事实上他早就知道了。

其实在他去找索尔加入3P之前的好几个月里，他就已经开始跟踪索尔了。他得确保索尔配得上西芙。他四处打听有没有人抱怨过索尔太粗暴或者过于严厉。他想知道索尔在性爱时会不会注意安全并且保持专一。

在他的调查过程中，他发现了一个跟自己容貌很相似的男孩，非常迷恋索尔，但是属于一个叫九头蛇的俱乐部。

至少这个俱乐部的名字听起来比复仇者好。

他俩并非正式交往，不过那个男孩并不想断交，而索尔在接受了复仇者俱乐部之后离开了九头蛇和那个男孩。

这些他绝不会告诉西芙，更不可能告诉索尔。

要不是跟索尔胡闹那么好玩，为安抚自己妻子，他估计早就把和索尔的合同终止了。但是想方设法去绕开那些规矩实在是很有趣。这下除了那些让他昏头的混乱以外，他又有了别的事情可以琢磨。

开始他先从准时这条下手。“我不知道怎么回事，索尔。我觉得我的手机出毛病了，闹钟不响。”

在得逞了两天之后，索尔专门把自己的闹钟定早了。好等着瞧到底是什么故障让洛基不能早起。

结果发现手机不闹的主要原因是因为被关了机，因为洛基在睡前专门把手机用得快没电了。结果洛基被水粗暴地喷醒，并且一边吃香蕉喝咖啡，一边面壁半小时。当晚惩罚继续面壁并且不让吃冰激凌。

但这并不能吓倒洛基。在守规矩每天吃三餐正饭之后，他涨了三磅肉，所以他对这条规矩也受够了。对他来说那三磅肉让他明显见胖。所以他开始从谷歌上找好看的餐饮照片发给索尔。

这又得逞了几天，直到有天索尔需要在洛基之后用电脑工作，碰巧在浏览器上发现了洛基的浏览历史。现在他每日三餐都必须当着索尔的面吃，但做到这点很难，因为他俩约共同午饭时间很难。因为作奸犯科的都不会准时准点。有几天他俩没法见面，索尔就会强迫他做视频通话。

畜生。

但是没关系，因为还有一条规则，他从第三天起就开始公然违反。

他用瑞典语骂街。他家源于斯堪迪纳维亚，即便他没在那里住过，他还是学了那里的语言。至少骂街够用的了。

而且索尔根本不知道。

这让洛基非常自鸣得意。

他俩的合同马上就快到期了，洛基还没想好接下来该怎么办。如果他认真想一想的话，平心而论他不想真结束。但他不愿去认真想。他害怕知道结果。假装这只是一场游戏，完全不是真的，这样会更容易一些。但是洛基开始做梦，逼真得如同亲历一样。

在那些梦里面，总是索尔和西芙在做的那些惩罚还是游戏的，只不过洛基取代了西芙的位置。他自己被戏弄，被拍打，被虐待。他总会无比动情地醒过来。所以，不，他不愿意去细想任何事。

洛基到家推开门，惊奇地发现他们有客人。

西芙和索尔在俱乐部有好多朋友，有时候他们会聚一聚。洛基从来都没参加过任何一次在托尼家的聚会，而且如果他们过来，他都会躲进自己的避难所去。但不知何故，他今晚一点都不想藏起来。

可是他依然觉得那些伴侣们都挺古怪的。

托尼是俱乐部的主东，和小辣椒在一起，但他却是个奴隶攻。

然后还有娜塔莎和布鲁斯。娜塔莎是个很漂亮的女人。她十分娇小。洛基张开一只手都比她整个脸大。他实在难以想象她怎么把布鲁斯打成奴的。布鲁斯自己是个很沉默的人。跟娜塔莎的外向型性格形成鲜明的对比。

另外还有克林特和简。 简一向态度很严肃，所以当洛基得知她其实是那个臣服的时候非常惊讶。克林特很奔放，他总是吃着东西发表各种谬论。

最后还有斯蒂夫，他是世上最可爱的家伙。洛基不明白他为什么会泡这个圈子。通常他总是孤孤单单的，但今天他带着一个硕壮又漂亮的姑娘。

“洛基，我们都在等你。”索尔眉开眼笑地说，蔚蓝的眼睛烁烁放光。他知道索尔不是有意让自己眼睛放光。但是他确实可以这样。  
洛基很困惑地回答：“为什么？”

“过来，”索尔领着他，斯蒂夫和他的女伴也跟过来。“这是达西，斯蒂夫的新女朋友。”等他们离客厅足够远之后，索尔介绍说。“达西也是新加入这个圈子的，所以对这一切也不是很自在。”

洛基对那个妞微笑着说：“对呀，他们全都是变态嘛。”

达西咯咯笑起来。

索尔把眼睛眯起来。“无论如何，我们都希望你今晚能陪陪她，等……”

“你们去做变态事的时候？”洛基其实知道他们不会真做什么变态的事情。他们只是谈那些变态的事而已，绝不会没有节制地四处放荡。  
斯蒂夫笑了。“谢谢你，洛基。”

洛基点点头，打算回客厅，但是索尔把他拦住了。“你们俩先去，洛基和我还有事说。”

洛基看着达西和斯蒂夫回了客厅。一度洛基以为索尔去谷歌翻译上查了自己的脏话，但是他意识到索尔并没有生气，就问“怎么啦？”

“我对娜塔莎说了我们的合同。”索尔直截了当地告诉他。

洛基气呼呼地问：“为什么？”为什么他要告诉他们呢？这本来也没有公开的必要。

“她是我最好的朋友。”他这样说就好象把一切都解释了一样。

洛基端详了他一阵，琢磨他该怎样回答。这本来跟娜塔莎毫不相干，他真觉得索尔不该把这事传出去。

但为此不开心又能怎么样呢。他有些难堪，有些伤心，但是没有必要再讨论下去，让索尔不高兴。“好吧。”最后他回答说，眼睛盯着地面。

“不对。”索尔说。“我把你整个都看透了，离好还差得远呢，跟我讲，洛基。”索尔命令道。

出于洛基完全不明的原因，他讲了真话。“我好难堪。你告诉她的时候，她肯定会笑的。”

索尔眉头一皱。“为什么会笑？”

“当然啦。我觉得你们在一起做的都是那些重口的东西，相比之下，咱俩搞的不就跟笑话一样吗？”

索尔走进他，但依然不碰他。他总是很在意不去越界，所以洛基现在也不会怕了。“首先，一个臣服的人在俱乐部给主人下跪，从意义上讲，比争取奉献自己的人差远了。你对我的给予完全没有可笑的地方，洛基。就算你决定不再续签合同， 我也会永远珍视你的尝试。其次，她真没笑。她的原话是：‘我希望你能做到让他按时吃饭。’你知道她为什么这么说吗？因为在这个圈子里面，所有的主看见你都有想引导你的本能。他们多多少少全有，甚至那些从们，也都问他们的主人，希望你能安好。”

洛基并不知道这些。他根本不会想到这些人还会惦记着自己。他既没跟他们混过，更没跟他们交换过电话号码。其中一些，比如布鲁斯，去年他一共也没跟他说过几句话。了解到这些让洛基感觉沉重。他把自己的眼睛从索尔身上转开。

“之前斯蒂夫专门给我打电话来，特别问你能不能跟达西交朋友。”

听起来有些怪。洛基真的从来就没什么朋友。他绝不愿跟任何人接触太近，因为那样别人可能会了解到自己的隐私，所以交朋友对他来说绝对是个陌生的概念。而现在知道这些人都惦记着他，而且没有贬义，让他感觉挺好。“那你为什么告诉我这个呢？娜塔莎一直都很老练，她才不会说出来呢。”

索尔皱了皱眉头。“因为这样才能建立信任呀，洛基。这些人际关系都是需要真诚的。我希望你把你世界里面的一切都告诉我，而你也该期待我对你也完全一样。对她，我说什么根本不用考虑，而我的义务就是让你充实，并且给你机会去回应。”

洛基现在完全摸不清门了。他甚至在自己婚姻中都盼不来忠诚，而现在索尔却在谈完全坦诚和信任。“噢，索尔，我以前根本就没有倾诉对象，不过如果真有人跟我聊的话，也许我也会跟他们讲的。”

索尔笑了。“我知道。这也是我答应斯蒂夫让你和达西交朋友的原因。你们俩都是新人，现在你就有人跟你聊天了。”

洛基意识到现在有人替他操心了，觉得这其实挺甜蜜的。

他跟着索尔回到客厅，站在达西旁边，她看上去很不自在，就好象他自己第一次在家参加他们的聚会一样。他清了清嗓子，好让自己声音足够大，好让每个人都听到。“那你们什么时候脱光了交换性伴侣呢？”

光是这句话换来的大呼小叫就够值的了，而且达西又惊又怕地“什么？”让他开怀大笑。

大家接二连三地数落他“闭嘴，洛基。”，达西朝他胳膊上捣了一拳，让他笑声更大了，之后他抓住达西的手说：“来，你可以帮我烤蛋糕。”

让他万分高兴的是，达西烤蛋糕还挺拿手。他俩很快就搞成了一个蛋糕和一大堆纸杯蛋糕。然后一边喝啤酒一边等着蛋糕烤好。这时她突然说：“你老婆是个婊子。”

这句话如此突如其来，让洛基大声笑出来。“不，她不是。”

“她真是的。”达西的语气很肯定。“之前我跟她见过几次了，我对她彻底没兴趣了。当斯蒂夫告诉我你是她老公的时候，我真怕你也是个混蛋。”

洛基笑了，但不再去为西芙辩护。好多人都对她反感。但他懂得她的心，如果她愿意其实也是个挺善良的人。

“她是你的女主吗？”达西专门在喝下一大口啤酒后问道。

这个问题说不清楚。他俩并没有协议，但她对他的主宰是明摆着的。“可以这么说吧。斯蒂夫真的是个男主吗？他看起来不像。”

达西叹息道“在我理解，他不是那种重口味的人。他说他做的是家教范畴的主。”

“我听说过这个。就好象算温馨地打屁股，对吧？”他知道的比这多一些。索尔给他解释过他俩涉及到的这个范畴。从那次对话中。洛基知道了面壁，不玩过激，很多谈话。虽然他也知道实际上会比他说的多，他还是想听达西的想法。

达西笑了，“我估计，说实话，我不知道我愿不愿意被人打屁股。”

洛基很能理解这个想法。他也不想让人打他。“那我告诉你吧，等你们签协定的时候，会明确标出你不喜欢的惩罚的。因为如果你闪烁其词，比如说不想被碰，你就被会往脸上喷水的。”

达西咯咯笑起来。“你被水壶儿喷啦？”

“是的，然后跟一句很失望的‘坏猫猫’。”

“嗷，他叫你猫猫？”她脸上出现了那种女生看见很萌东西时的神情。据洛基所知，这是她们看见小宝宝进屋的那种表情。

“别嗷，不可爱。”他虽然嘴上这么说，但是私下里还是挺喜欢的。如此私密，私密到他对自己都不敢承认。

一定是蛋糕的香味吸引了克林特，娜塔莎和索尔走进厨房来找甜点。洛基去查看蛋糕，在把蛋糕拽出来的时候，一不小心被烤盘的边烫了手指尖。

他嘶地叫了一声，然后一串花样瑞典语脏话脱口而出。

“你没事吧？”他听见索尔一边问一边查看他的手，手指已经红肿起来了。如果是西芙坐在这，她肯定连身都不会转过来的，所以看到索尔显然十分在乎，让他有点惊喜。

“没事，我浴室里面有药膏。”洛基去给手指上药。

烫伤很麻烦，尤其是烫伤手。因为他喜欢到处乱摸，所以会疼很长一段时间。等他涂完药把药膏放回去，然后走回厨房。等他走到门口时听见索尔愤怒的声音.“他用瑞典话骂街？”

洛基的心跳加剧，他站在那睁大眼睛看着索尔正在和娜塔莎说话。显然娜塔莎懂多国语言。洛基不知道。

索尔和洛基对视了片刻，然后索尔跳起来，洛基逃上楼躲进他自己房间里面避难。他能听到所有的主都在叫“抓住他！”，与此同时所有做从的人都支持洛基。“洛基快跑！”

布鲁斯甚至发善心，有意无意中把自己的包掉在索尔脚前，让他跌撞了一下。

布鲁斯无疑现在是洛基最好的朋友。

洛基回到了卧室，但是没能关上门锁起来，索尔很快就捉住了他，并且很响地把门拍上。

“你不准碰我。”洛基满脸微笑地提醒他。这也没有喷壶儿，所以他以为他这次会没事的。

让他吃惊的是，索尔笑着，一点都不生气。“没错，我不能碰你。”

洛基忍气吞声地看着索尔走过来把他逼得靠在墙上。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”索尔问，他的声音又低沉又性感。“这就意味着我不能亲吻你的嘴唇，或者品尝你的脖颈。”

索尔离洛基近得让他能感到索尔的呼吸喷到自己的脖子上，然后索尔低下头凑到他的耳边。他的话是耳语给他的，好像在倾诉秘密。

“这意味着我不能用我的手指去抚弄你的头发，或者用指尖去撩拨你的大腿。”

洛基的嘴巴发干，下身硬了起来。

“这意味着我不能去按摩你发硬的阴茎，让它因为欲望而悸动，然后我会用嘴去含住它”

“啊哦”，洛基长叹一声。

“我迫不及待地想让你体会你身体里面的乐趣，等我去摸你的前列腺的时候，洛基，你会疯掉的。我会去按摩它，直到你央求我把你干掉。但我不会，目前不会。直到我尝到你那里以后才可以。”

洛基深呼吸着，他完全无法想象索尔做那些事。

“我会很慢很慢地吃你，你的小穴会不停地收缩着渴望被填满，你的老二会想泄得发疼。”

洛基呼吸急促得开始发抖。他向前突然迈了一步，觉得自己需要和索尔进行某种方式的接触，同时他呻吟道：“索尔。”

索尔后退了一步。“这一切我都想干，洛基，还有更多更多……但是我不许碰你。”

洛基紧咬牙关说道：“什么？”

索尔笑着后退，“正如你所说的，我不许碰你。我建议，鉴于楼下正在举行变态派对，你还是不要硬着下楼去。”

索尔转身走了，留下洛基一个人在那沸腾。 

他花了整整十分钟去想各种最不性感的东西才能再下楼去。他本来已经欲火中烧了，索尔竟敢用他的规定折磨他？他竟敢勾起他的欲望却把他留在那，让他无法排解？

他恨别人报复他，这让他感觉自己蠢，但是他清楚自己并非如此。他也许不是最迷人的，最富有的，甚至也不是最善良的，但他几乎永远是最聪明的。

等到洛基回来，达西已经把蛋糕切好，他们都坐在一起吃起来。达西也分给他一块，他刚要开吃，索尔就凑过来了。

“你上一个半星期都是当着我的面犯规，如果现在你还以为，我会允许你吃蛋糕，你就是失去理智了。”

索尔听起来并不难过。正好相反，这个声明是用很愉快的语调说出来的，而这才令洛基更火冒三丈。在索尔把他搞得想和索尔做爱之后，又不让他吃蛋糕，似乎成了惩罚中的绝杀招数。他盯着索尔的眼睛，用叉子切了一块。

索尔似乎依旧不失望，他的声音仍然很轻松，他又凑过来说“你明知我给你的惩罚，还敢把这块蛋糕放你嘴里，就是撕毁协定，那样合同就终止了。你真想这样吗洛基？咱俩终止合同吗？”

洛基努力控制住自己的怒火。他想强迫自己说他跟这个蠢合同一刀两段了，那样索尔就可以跟那些规矩一起见鬼去了。但是事实上，他却明白他愿意明天早起的时候索尔还会鼓励他吃鸡蛋，而不是他平时的香蕉和咖啡。

失败的怒气让他加力把蛋糕重重地摔到桌子上，但是发脾气并不犯规。

索尔对他遗憾地一笑。“这才是我的猫猫。”

这几个字本不该让洛基感觉这么好的。

然而它们确实让他很受用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢您阅读本章。欢迎留言。


	4. 第四章  经历风雨  飞越彩虹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西芙出差一段时间中，索尔和洛基的关系有巨大飞跃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有虐童细节，慎入 （以及微火慢炖的肉）

洛基喜欢暴风雨天气。每次下雨，洛基都会像个小小孩儿一样到外面去跑，对此，索尔完全不明就里。风暴越猛烈，他就越平静，越高兴，甚至越淘气。有一次，索尔问西芙是否知道其中的原因，她说她也不知道。他相信她说的是实话，因为凡是她知道的洛基悲惨经历，她总是很爱拿出来讲。所以关于这事，她也绝不会专门对索尔隐瞒。

索尔深知自己跟洛基签的合同明天就要到期了，而洛基却丝毫没再提这码事。他担心洛基会不想再续签。几天前，在瑞典脏话爆出来之后，索尔曾担心自己是不是处理得有点过火了。但等到洛基冷静下来之后，他居然还道了歉。

 “能逃脱惩罚会让我兴高采烈。我真没想过你发现以后会怎么样。”他说。

有时候索尔会想：如果洛基当初没能完成大学学业后选择做好人的话，他保不齐会去犯罪。而且他肯定会是个非常高明的罪犯。因为无论是分析犯罪线索，还是预测案情进展，他都实在是太聪明太优秀了，

然而他俩除了谈过洛基的顽劣行为以外，延合同的事情根本没提过。其实索尔并不想再续签那个旧合同。他想弄个全新的合同。他希望至少可以抚摸洛基。就算不能和他同床共枕，能亲亲他也是很好的。然而今天早晨洛基一言不发就走了。

等索尔回到家推开门时惊奇地发现他居然是第一个到家的。一般都是洛基先到家，但看来今天他在下班之前接到了案子。

他开始做晚饭，并且发短信给他的两个从，想搞清他们的去向。洛基很快回了短信：“还在工作。”然后是“你又不是我的老板。”

索尔看到这个短信笑了，蓝眼睛翻一翻。洛基真坏。

等西芙好像一阵旋风似的走进门来时，他完全都没反应过来。“我今晚得去加利福尼亚。”她跑上楼进卧室，拿出来箱子开始收拾。“我们就快要大破这个卖淫团伙了。听起来挺荒唐的，但是我们猜测他们老大在洛杉矶。”

 “他们让你戴项圈吗？”索尔抱着肩倚在门框上看着她在以光速运转着。

 “我不所谓。这个恶棍还倒卖小孩。只要能把他抓住，我怎么都好。”

这种感受索尔也能理解。他们都目击过很让人义愤填膺的事情。所以无论那些恶棍被关进哪个监狱，只要他们被关起来就好。“你告诉洛基了吗？”

 “我给他发了个短信。你知道他在接受调查，对吧？”她轻描淡写地说着，索尔以为自己听错了。

索尔眉头一皱“什么？不会吧，为什么？”

 “他开枪打爆了人的头。”她依然很不当回事。

 “什么？法医又不持枪。他哪来的枪呀？”

 “他当时在现场，凶犯回来想毁灭证据。其他我就不知道了。”她的口气完全不像是很担心的样子。

索尔眉头皱得更紧了。洛基刚才给他发短信什么都没提，甚至连个出事的口风都没露。看来跟他的沟通还有待进一步改善。

即使对于经验丰富的警员来说，开枪杀人也能造成精神创伤，那就更别说对于平时只采集证据的人了，造成的心理伤害肯定会更大。

 “他现在在哪呢？”对于开枪的处理是有固定程序的。他们会盘问你很长一段时间，让你一遍又一遍地重复讲那个过程，好让他们掌握细节。然后他们会送你去医院做检查，看你是否因为杀人而引发身体不适反应。

她耸耸肩，“我不知道。不过我得走了。”她吻了一下索尔的面颊就跑了。

索尔站了一会儿，努力把脑中的这些信息理顺，然后他走到厨房拿起来自己的手机。他还没播完号，就听见钥匙开门的声音，然后看见洛基走进来。

他看上去有些疲惫，并且略微有些衣冠不整。但是其他还好。

他看见索尔笑了。“嘿，谢谢你为我开晚饭。”

索尔眨眨眼，想搞懂为什么洛基的第一句话不是‘今天我打死人了。’。“你为什么不告诉我你今天打死人了？”

洛基眉头一皱，想搞懂索尔是怎么知道这事的，然后他好像猜到了。“因为我觉得你会小题大做。”

 “本来也是个大事嘛。”索尔坚持道。“你没事吧？”

 “没事。”他一边回答，一边把自己的外套脱下来挂在衣架上。“幸亏他枪法太差。”这个笑话有点平，连他自己都没笑出来。

直到炉子上煮的米饭发出糊味，索尔的思绪才从洛基当天的可怕消息中转开。“到厨房来。”索尔听见洛基轻轻地脚步声跟着自己。他从桌边拉过一把椅子，示意让洛基坐下，“坐下，告诉我怎么回事。”

洛基坐进椅子里，目光又冷漠又沉重。“我当时在现场采集证据。那人就这么进来了。我猜他是要毁掉指纹什么的。他进来我都没听见。他朝我开枪的时候，我恰好一动，所以他没打中我。我们搏斗了一会儿，接下来我就发现枪到了我手里，然后我就开枪了。”

索尔努力不把自己的不安表现出来。他把火停掉，不再继续做饭。一方面，因为洛基这么晚才把这事告诉他，让他在一定程度上非常失望。另一方面他在努力接受洛基今天差点被人打死的事实。而最终，他对开枪杀人的心理创伤体验非常同情。你不杀他，就会自己死的感受无与伦比。而洛基却显得好像无动于衷，这让他十分不安。

他百感交集，一时不知道该从哪里开始。

他沉了一会儿，让自己平静下来，然后他又问；“你现在怎么样？”

 “到现在我耳朵还嗡嗡响呢。不过……”

 “我不是问你的身体状况。”索尔解释说。“你因为自卫杀人。”

洛基耸了耸肩，“大概我是受了点惊吓。”

大概？洛基到底信不信他自己受到了惊吓呢？“你怎么回来的？”

 “我坐巡逻车回来的。”他跟索尔解释的时候，依然看起来很冷漠很不在意。

巡逻车？洛基又不是离家出走或者失恋。如果医院知道他受了惊吓，为什么不专门派人送他回来呢？他们就这么把他踢给巡逻车啦？巡逻车本该和他一起在犯罪现场的。“你在现场事发的时候，不是该有巡逻车陪伴的吗，那会儿他们去哪啦？”

 “那人进来的时候不在。”洛基又耸了耸肩。“EMS到达的时候也不在。”

索尔开始默默地发怒。绝对不该让洛基一个人留在犯罪现场。而洛基今天的经历该是他成年人生中最痛苦的，而西芙也绝不该表现得跟没那么回事似的。这些人的扶危济难感都跑哪去了？

 “那你为什么不早点告诉我呢？”索尔问这个是想搞懂为什么天下担心的人只有他一个。

洛基又耸耸肩，“我不知道，索尔。我的第一个感觉就是要告诉西芙，所以我就这么干了。”

西芙，当然。可作为他的唯一倾诉对象，她理所应当担心。但是她似乎完全不感兴趣。为什么洛基该认为索尔会比他自己妻子更担心呢？“你应该告诉我。”

 “为什么？”突然之间，洛基看起来生他气了。“你又是谁？”

 “你主人。”索尔想都没想就回答。如果他动动脑筋，就不该这么说。

洛基的脸黑下来。“我告诉我妻子，是因为她应该知道。”

 “那她在乎吗？”话一出口，索尔就后悔了，他看见洛基的脸上闪过一丝伤感。

 “她自己也得工作。”洛基辩护说。“她得去加利福尼亚出差。”

 “胡说！她自己开没开过枪？”他知道西芙开过枪。做刑警与歹徒打交道是家常便饭。

 “当然有过。”洛基厉声答道。

索尔把手摊开说。“那她肯定知道这有多痛苦。”

 “你知道吗，我已经受够了人们背后职责她，说她是世上最糟糕的女人。我不得不提醒你，你经常干她的。”

 “我也不得不提醒你，你也一样的。所以她理所应当在乎一个干她的家伙差点被打死。”索尔也对他厉声说道。

瞬间洛基似乎不知道再该说些什么了。“那你为什么跟我嚷嚷？我又没做错事情。”洛基的语气渐缓，但是脸依然黑着。

 “我没有对你喊。”虽然他是这么说，嗓门依然很大，他知道自己在喊。但不是针对洛基。

 “是吗？大嗓门，做手势还恶言恶语的，全都证明你在喊。”洛基坚持着。

 “洛基，”索尔缓了一口气，让自己冷静下来。

 “你知道吗，索尔，我明白西芙不爱我，我也明白你要是有朝一日不再睡她了，她就会离开我。我不需要你来告诉我这些。”虽然说的都是些伤心话，洛基看起来依然很生气。

索尔绝对没想搞成这样。他并不想当着洛基的面去揭西芙不忠的疮疤。“我不是那个意思，洛基。”

洛基把头歪向一侧，“那你什么意思？”

 “今天有好多人对不起你。 你不该被一个人留在犯罪现场。医院不该不派人护送你。西芙也不该不告诉我去接你。”

 “好吧，我明白了。我命运不济。告诉你能解决上面那些问题吗？”原来如此，洛基坚决认为自己是孤独的，所以他的感情也是甘于寂寞。

 “那样我就会去陪你。该有人在你身边关心你。”索尔尽力解释清楚。

这让洛基的气消了不少。“噢，你为什么不早说？”

索尔叹了一口气。“因为你必须独自面对，我很难过，你今天差点死掉，我也很难过。”

 “那你就是疯了。”洛基小心地说。

 “对”索尔肯定。“但不是因为你发疯。”

 “行，那你别跟我喊了。打电话去跟西芙喊吧。” 索尔寻思着洛基是不是真想让他这么干。

 “哦，我确实有这打算。”

洛基一皱眉。“不是吧？”

 “是的，真的。”索尔肯定地说。

一刻之间，洛基看上去有些沮丧。“我去给达西打电话。”

这句话对索尔来说别提多悦耳了。这样很好。如果洛基不想跟他谈，至少他能找其他人聊。“我去洗个澡。”

索尔走出厨房，当他经过洛基身边时，他有一种难以名状的冲动，想去抚摸他。他想确认一下洛基是不是真的没事，安好，即便不是完全恢复，至少好到可以回家来了。

他不加思索地把洛基从椅子上拽起来，拥抱他。

洛基僵了一下。这时索尔以为洛基会提醒他合同里面不可以碰他的原则。但是慢慢的，洛基回抱了他。他把自己的脸埋进索尔的颈窝里面。“我今天差点就死了。”他说。

索尔把他抱得更紧了。他知道他那些情绪还窝在心里。洛基不可能无动于衷。只不过洛基必须保持坚强，因为他不知道怎么允许别人安慰自己。“我知道。”

洛基动了动，把他的头靠在索尔的肩膀上。“我死了她也不会在乎的。”

索尔纠结不知道怎样应答。他不想撒谎说西芙会悲痛欲绝的。但他也不能装没听见这句话。“我在乎。”他这么说不是想把自己表现得比西芙好，他这么说只是要洛基知道有人在乎他。

几许心动之后，他听见洛基说.。“你能在这，我真高兴。”

索尔吻了下他的前额。“去给达西打电话吧，我去洗个澡，然后咱俩叫吃的。”

 “好的。”洛基从索尔的怀抱中挣脱出来。“我这周剩下的几天都休息。他们让我明天下午去见个人。”

 “那太好了。”索尔估摸着洛基没准是想约自己明天陪他去。在整个淋浴过程中他都在琢磨这件事。他一洗完澡就打电话给自己的上司请假。也许洛基不会问他陪。也许洛基不会告诉他要人陪。但索尔希望一旦他需要的话，自己可以在他身边。

第二天早晨索尔早早起来关掉了洛基的闹钟，因为他可怜地辗转反侧了一整夜，直到黎明才睡着。

他们去吃了中国饭以后晚上一起看电视。洛基不让索尔抱着他，但他陪着索尔，使索尔很高兴。所以索尔不想再得寸进尺，尽管他满心希望整夜都能把洛基揽在自己的怀里，告诉自己洛基依然还在自己身边。

他溜下床，小心翼翼地不想吵醒洛基。他去做了一壶咖啡。西芙还没有来电话，因此他就拨通了她的电话号码，想问她在加利福尼亚是否一切顺利。

她接到电话的时候显得格外高兴。“索尔，什么事情今天这么早？”

 “我没睡多少觉。”他简短地答复着。

 “为什么？难道这么想我呀？”他能听出来她在电话那边笑。

这让他有点生气，“洛基睡不着。”

 “为什么？”

她有没有搞错呀？“为什么？他昨天差点被人打死。”

 “噢，对了。”她真的忘了。难道对于她来说洛基真的如此无足轻重吗？如果真是这样，她就该为了让他永脱苦海跟他离婚才对。“他醒了吗？”

 “没有。”他直截了当的地回答道。“你能回来吗？”

她沉默了片刻说：“为什么？”

 “洛基可能会需要你的支持。”这么简单的答案居然需要他说出来，让他简直是恼怒不堪。

 “他自己这么说的吗？”

 “他自己没有明说出来，但是我想他会愿意你回来的。”

她愤愤不平地说。“我这又不是出来度假的，索尔。”

 “我知道呀，西芙，他也知道的，所以如果你能回来就会对他意义更大。”索尔这样解释，就好象她是个任性的小孩，想知道自己为什么不可以去参加派对一样。

她又沉默了片刻，然后把话题叉开了。“这里天气很好的。我们今年夏天可以来这里度假。”

索尔缓了一口气想进一步据理力争，但是他觉得这样继续下去不会有任何意义的。他俩的合同中规定他有权下命令让她回来，但洛基不会因此而感激，因为她不是因为在乎他才回来的，而是被强迫回来的。“纽约姑娘应该恨加州才对。”

她咯咯地笑了。“我得走了，我晚些时候再给你打电话。”

他点了点头，好象她能在电话另一端看见似的，然后他挂断了电话。

他喝完一杯咖啡之后，站起来上楼去。离得越近，他就能越清楚地听见洛基在讲话。他听起来很伤心，有点激动。等他走到卧室的时候，洛基已经挂断了电话，并且将电话一把丢在床上。不知道他是跟谁通了电话。等他听见索尔进来的时候，突然转过身来，脸红红的，眼眶湿湿的，“你为什么打电话告诉西芙说我想让她回家？”

真是个泼妇！她真的打电话给洛基，因为嫌他需要自己而吼他？“因为这是我的责任，为你实现你的心愿。”他简单地回答说。

洛基转过来，呼吸急促，垂头丧气地说：“咱俩的合同今天就到期了。”

索尔点点头。“我们现在没有必要谈这个。”

 “昨天你还吼着叫着说你是我主人，而你现在都不想再提这码事了呀？！”

这根本就不是因为合同。索尔明明白白的。这是因为西芙根本不在乎他需要她。他只想有个人会在乎他。他想知道有人会对他负责。

有人会爱他。

 “洛基，我不需要什么合同来告诉我要在乎你，关心你。这是发自我肺腑的。而你也肯定也不需要什么合同来让别人在乎你。”

 “真的吗？”洛基听起来好像他完全不相信这些话。“可我跟一个本该爱我的人有婚约的，但我一生都没搞懂她为什么根本不爱我。”

索尔一时真的很伤心。他想走过去，但是洛基感觉出来，直接从床上跳下来。“我去洗个澡。”

索尔最终还是停下了。他尊重洛基需要个人空间的愿望。

洛基转过身来问：“你还在这干什么？你不该上班去吗？”

 “这周剩下的几天我都请了假。”索尔告诉他说。

 “为什么？”洛基问。

答案很简单。“照顾你，洛基。”

洛基盯着他看了许久，好像在努力看透他是否在说谎。“好吧，你今天可以给我当司机。”

洛基去洗澡后，索尔笑了。他很高兴自己成功了。洛基确实想让自己陪他去赴约。

000

洛基坐在桌边看着他和索尔两个星期之前签的那份合同。好像是很久以前的事情了，仿佛好几个月都过去了，根本就不止14天而已。

洛基感到心力交瘁。昨天给他看病的医生让他去看心理医生，因为他身体上没有问题。洛基以前就去看过心理医生。他知道怎么说就能证明自己没事。但是在他拿到身心双方面的健康许可之前，他是不能回去工作的，而这至少还要一个星期的时间。

洛基一闲下来就很危险。他已经有好多年没有用刀自残过了，但现在他非常想去割开自己的皮肤。通常他会是给西芙打电话，但是他知道那样会让她更难过，进而也让他自己也更伤心。

取而代之，在索尔睡着的时候。洛基又给达西打了电话，达西决定午饭时过来陪他一个小时。

洛基对有人来配自己简直是感激不尽。这样他就不用再想他昨天差点死掉这件事了。

达西好像个大姐姐觉得自己小弟弟不会照顾自己一样。她连水瓶子都会替他打开。他不停地告诉她自己身体没有问题，只是耳朵里面还有点嗡嗡响。她根本就听不进去，这让他不知什么原因感觉非常好。

但最终，达西还得回去上班，而洛基自己坐在桌边上琢磨着是否该换个新合同。第一个只不过是试试水，找找乐子而已。但他现在觉得单单只找乐子已经不够了。

他想来真格的。

可对于真格的会是些什么，他又完全没谱。

 “嗨。”

索尔的声音把他吓了一跳。“你睡得还好吗？”

 “挺好的，你为什么起来了？”索尔一边问，一边坐到了洛基的对面。

 “达西过来一起吃午饭。她有做亲妈的倾向。”洛基笑着说。

索尔也笑了，洛基奇怪自己怎么一直都没察觉到他原来笑起来这么好看。索尔留着齐耳的金色长发以及他脸上的金色胡茬让他看起来相当迷人。“跟斯蒂夫正好相配。”

听到这个回答，本来正在端详索尔的脸，沉溺于其中各种迷人之处的洛基不得不停下来，去想一个合适的回复。幸运的是，洛基并不怎么了解斯蒂夫，所以他干脆保持沉默了。

 “你在做什么呢？”索尔指着那份合同。

 “在看咱俩过期的合同。”洛基明知索尔已经看见了，但他不知道除此以外还能怎么说。“我要是说‘我在考虑我是不是有胆要我想要的东西’，这个答案好像不够好。”

 “你想续签吗？你现在真有这个兴致讨论这个吗？”

 “有，我想。”洛基只是想做些其他事情来转移自己的注意力，否则他会不停去想最近发生的事情，以及他妻子也不在家帮自己度过难关。

 “洛基……我……我宁愿不续约，咱俩发展一段关系，这样比签个不让我碰你的合同要好。”索尔突然说道。“如果你不想发展任何关系，而只是想体验这种生活方式而已，我可以给你联系其他的主人接手你，教导你，并且不发生任何性关系。如果你想要的是完全不带变态癖好的普通关系，我会尽力让你避免接触到这方面内容。我也能接受不发生性关系的从，洛基。这种生活方式并不一定要和性关系挂钩，我唯一的愿望就是要让你幸福。接一个从不必要是长期的。但你只要和我在一起，我就绝对不会对你不忠。”

索尔的话既贴心又很残酷。它一方面给洛基提供了各种选择的可能，而另一方面如果索尔对这个圈子描述准确的话，这话也表明了西芙从始至终都在背叛他。“索尔，我不知道我在性方面能不能满足你。因为除了浴室那一次以外，我根本就没有跟你发生过性关系。”

 “洛基，我唯一一次谈到性，是我只想告诉你，如果咱俩建立关系，我就不会再和任何其他人搞。我知道你过去的经历，我并不想催你。我说摸你，我是指拥抱你，抚摸你的脸，不是指把你在床上干翻。”

洛基咽了口口水。“但如果我想试一下自己的界限呢？”

从谈话开始起，索尔第一次好像不知道怎么很快答复他了。他缓了片刻想了想。“这就是你在play中需要用安全词的时候。你说了，咱们就放慢节奏或者干脆停下来。不用内疚。”

洛基点了点头。“那做错事以后的惩罚呢？咱俩都知道我会找空子钻的。”

索尔笑了笑之后又换上了严肃的表情。“在咱俩开始尝试这些之前，必须先谈一下你的童年。”

洛基猜到这个了。虽然他对这个圈子并非了如指掌，但他也不是一窍不通。他知道在这个圈子里面有很多行为都可能唤起他以前被虐待时的感受。“你需要了解些什么呢？”

 “他到底对你都做了些什么？要细节。他干的时候都用什么家伙？我还得知道你有没有接受过心理治疗，另外你在这方面恢复得怎么样了。”换句话说，他得把他人生最惨的那段日子细细道来。

洛基点点头。“那咱们就来谈谈吧。”洛基说的时候，并没有发觉自己的声音里面有种故作镇定。

虽然洛基并非真心想讲这个，但他能看到索尔眼中的喜色，他深知索尔的喜悦不是因为他爱听自己这段人生经历中的暴力细节，而是因为他自愿讲给索尔听。“虐待是从什么时候开始的？”

 “从我能记事起就开始了。”洛基根本就不记得他父亲什么时候没打过自己。

 “什么时候结束的呢？”

 “我十四岁离家出走之后。”洛基相信如果他当年没有离家出走的话，那么劳飞，他父亲，肯定早就把他打死了。

索尔点点头。“那么性虐待呢？”

这永远都是最难启齿的内容。这也是让他最为耻辱的内容。尽管劳飞不是他的亲生父亲，但这给他留下了深深的烙印，并且对他影响极坏。“我不记得开始的具体时间了，但这是我最终出走的原因。”那是在劳飞把他送给自己的两个朋友之后。他们把能在家里找到的任何东西都拿来往他后庭里面插。揣子，扫帚柄，汽水瓶，他们完全就是肆无忌惮。

 “他是怎么打你的？”洛基在讲这些过程时痛苦挣扎着，他不知道怎么被索尔感觉到了，因此索尔决定换个他能承受的话题。

 “他要么手打，要么用皮带抽。”不知为何，他用手打的时候反而更糟。

现在似乎不仅洛基说的时候很痛苦，而且连索尔听的时候也很痛苦。这反倒给洛基了一些安慰。“那么强奸呢？”

 “他……嗯……他一开始的时候只是喝醉以后才有。但到后来几乎每夜都要。”基本上总是先数落洛基是他的错把他娘害死了，所以他得替自己的娘取悦劳飞才行。“等到我……我好像10岁以后，他就开始请人来。”如果多过两个人总是很糟糕的。他们全都很猛，所以会更加肆无忌惮。

索尔深深地吸了一口气，好像是要让自己冷静下来。“他们强奸你的时候，你高潮过没有？”

他为什么要问他这个呢？洛基想琢磨一个比较温和的答案，但是他脑海里的画面让他觉得非常不堪入目。可在那个过程中他既不心甘情愿，又没有任何快感。他只能躺在那承受而已……他感觉无言以对，眼中噙着泪水，愧疚地点了点头。

索尔把自己的椅子挪到洛基的对面，并且把洛基的座位转过来面向自己。“听我说，洛基。”而当洛基并没有把脸转过来的时候，他用双手温柔地把他的脸捧起来。“强奸中的高潮并不少见，而且完全不是受害的反应。”他看到洛基眼中一颗清泪夺眶而出，他动手替洛基抹掉。“那绝对不是你的错，你只是个孩子。”

洛基点了点头，什么都没说。这话他听了不止一次了，但和以前一样，并不能给他任何安慰。

索尔点了点头，好像知道自己的话并不能改变洛基的想法一样。“你离家出走以后怎么样了？”

 “嗯，儿童服务管理局接收了我，然后我就被寄养了。”寄养并不比在劳飞那好到哪去，但是至少不会被强奸了。“那时候我遇到了西芙，跟她结了婚。她是我高中同学。”然而洛基现在并不想谈她。

 “那么心理治疗呢？”索尔继续问。

 “要被寄养我必须接受心理治疗。但我感觉对我用处不大。”记忆开始像潮水般地涌入他的脑海。他既怕露宿街头，又怕寄养家庭。好像他的整个童年都可以用一个词总结出来，那就是“害怕”。“咱们能停下吗？”

索尔立即点了点头。“没问题，你已经做得很棒了。”他温柔地揉了揉洛基的膝盖。“等着，我去拿点东西。”

索尔走出房间，不知道遁形到何处去了。洛基想利用这个机会把自己感情控制住。他不能再在索尔面前哭了。

索尔拿着一疊纸和几只记号笔走回来。“这是一份打印出来的单子，包括性行为，奖励和惩罚。有一些是最基本的东西，而另外一些会很出格。把你喜欢或者想做的内容用绿色的记号笔标出来，其中不包括你想尝试的东西，只是你已经做过或者你知道自己会喜欢做的事情。”

这部分很容易。洛基知道自己喜欢怎么和西芙做，所以就觉得这些东西换成和索尔做也一样会很容易。

之后洛基被授意用黄色记号笔把他不喜欢的内容标出来。

这个就需要上心一点了。事实上洛基对谈隐私非常在意，但是有些内容从原则上讲他就不会喜欢。比如剥夺性高潮，谁会喜欢呢？他的智慧总是在剥夺自己的高潮，这实在是很令人沮丧的事情。

之后，他得用红色记号笔把他绝对不会做的事情标出来，这原本该是很轻而易举的事情，然而对洛基来说，却成了他思想斗争最为激烈的内容。

其中有些内容他明白自己永远都不会想做，比如一些过激的刑罚，包括体液什么的，洛基绝对不会想做。但是还有一些内容他知道索尔会喜欢，但是他觉得自己不可能会喜欢。

比如责打。

他知道索尔喜欢这个。他拥有各式各样的责打工具，西芙回到家总喜欢给他讲，还给他看自己的被打出来的印记。但如果他选不要做这些，索尔就被剥夺了自己热爱的东西。那他就没理由签一个毫无乐趣的合同了？西芙不就是因此对自己不忠的吗？

因此他回去把那些都标成了绿色。

最后，他得用橘黄色的记号笔把所有他从没听说过的内容标出来。出乎他意料的是，确实有些内容他以前从来都没听说过。比如“尿道扩张”，那难道不是医疗程序吗？会有什么快感可言呢？

等他全弄完了以后，索尔把单子认真地看了一遍，然后对洛基苦笑了一下。“咱俩全都明白，这里面有些东西你完全不能做的，洛基。”

洛基诧异了。“你怎么会知道？”突然之间他的防御心大起。即使他会伤害自己，他也要去极力讨好别人。

 “因为在你给我讲完你父亲的行径之后，我完全无法想象你能让我用皮带抽你的后背，”

索尔的坦诚的语气也促使洛基保持诚实“可是你喜欢打人。”

 “事情不是这样的。主从关系有多种多样的形式，洛基。看你为了不被喷水而努力注意自己的语汇，跟打人一样让我有快感。”

洛基不信。但为了避免争执，他选择沉默。

索尔把这段谈话告一段落。“咱们去吃点东西吧，明天咱们再来。”

洛基点头同意，但是他依然挥不去自己的失落感。尽管他尽全力去取悦索尔，但好像还是让索尔失望。这是他被迫造就出来一个能力。只有他能取悦那些寄养家庭，他才不会再被送回孤儿院去继续被人忽视遗忘。有这个能力他才会有人要、有饭吃。

就索尔而言，他并没有显得失望。与之前的两周相比，他对自己的肌肤之亲多了些。但既不过分，也不很色情，只是用指尖轻抚洛基的后背，或者在他俩看电视的时候用手揽住洛基的肩。

当晚他俩睡在同一张床上。索尔吻了洛基的前额，但是没想拥抱他。取而代之，他只是把自己长长的臂膀搭在洛基的胯上，然后就不动了。等洛基确信他不会再得寸进尺以后，才迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

000

等到索尔醒来的时候，床的另一边已经空了。昨天夜里洛基在他的胳膊底下僵硬地躺着，不过却没扭身逃脱他的控制。洛基没有做恶梦，估计安眠了一整夜，他肯定比前一天睡得好。

昨天一整天都艰难。其实洛基的这个星期整个都很难。作为一个主，眼睁睁看着自己的从痛苦挣扎是很心焦的。如果洛基更深入这个圈子一些的话，索尔就能用其他的手段帮他度过难关。然而现在索尔只是把自己的手臂放在他身上，他都会像块木板那样直挺挺地僵上一个小时，所以索尔能做的实在是少得有限。

他必须得寻找其他的手段来帮助洛基。这也是洛基需要个主宰的原因。如果说他昨天学到了一些关于洛基的东西的话，那就是洛基需要引导。他很容易为取悦他人去伤害自己。索尔懂得这也是他很容易落到那些虐待狂们手里的原因。而且也许因为洛基认为自己天生就是个供人寻欢作乐的工具，所以本该如此，但是事实并不是这样的。索尔明白洛基的初衷只是迫切渴望摆脱自己的孤独寂寞。人们会常常低估孤独对一个人的杀伤力。

索尔走下楼去找洛基，发现他坐在客厅里面，正拿着记号笔和昨天的那个单子。洛基抬头看见索尔进来，等索尔挨着自己坐下，对索尔微微一笑。

索尔也以会心一笑做为回答。他惊叹着能在洛基的脸上看到一个真诚的微笑是一件多么美妙的事情。“你睡得还好吗？”

 “不好。”至少他没有说谎。洛基把手里的单子交给索尔，说：“我改好了。”

索尔把单子拿过来，又仔细地看了一遍。虽然单子里面反应得仍然不完全是事实，但至少比以前要好了。洛基把皮带改成了红色，但是其他的责打工具依然标的是绿色。索尔真的不相信洛基想被打，但他并不想责备洛基。洛基已经尽力了，尽其所能对自己坦诚相见，所以他该得到奖励。

索尔一笑说：“好多了。”

 “那现在呢？”洛基问，看上去他轻松了许多。

 “这样，那些绿色的内容，我要不要跟你做，决定权在我。 那些黄色的内容是软界限，并且其中一部分会被用来作为对你的惩罚。红色的内容是硬界限，我们绝对不会做的。橘黄色的内容，咱俩会去实验。我去把合同打出来。”

 “等等，等等，等一下。”索尔把目光从纸上移到洛基脸上，想搞清楚自己做了什么让洛基开始犹豫。“为什么我都告诉你了我不喜欢，你还要做呢？”

索尔长出了一口气，笑了。站起来的同时也把洛基一起拽起来。“过来，我告诉你。”

洛基跟在他身后，满腹狐疑又十分好奇地看着他。他们走进卧室，索尔打开更衣间，这里在索尔搬进来之前是属于西芙的。“我想让你进去，把皮带架和贞操带拿来。”

洛基犹豫了一下，但最终按照索尔的指示做了。他把这两件东西都拿来了，其中贞操带还没有拆封呢。

 “很好，现在把我这边柜子最底下那个抽屉打开，把皮带放进去。”等洛基按他的要求做完，索尔从柜子顶上拿出一把带银链的钥匙，“锁上它。”等洛基锁完，索尔把钥匙从洛基手里拿过来，把银链子挂在洛基的脖子上。“这是硬界限。我绝对不会用那些皮带，洛基，你来保管这把钥匙，这样无论你做了什么，我都没有可能把它们拿出来。”

不仅如此，这把钥匙也象征对洛基的承诺。一旦有疑问，无论感觉如何，他都有个信物在手，让他知道他能控制索尔的行为，和索尔控制他一样。

 “那贞操带呢？”洛基问。

 “那个是你不喜欢的东西之一。”索尔解释说。“你不喜欢它是因为你不喜欢被剥夺快感。将来，这也许会改变，但就现在而言，它会对你有威慑作用。把它放到第二个抽屉里面。我会把所有惩罚你的东西都放在那里面。”

洛基笑了。“这个很有威慑力。”

“另外喷水壶也会保留下去。”索尔证实说，眼睛中闪过一丝戏谑。

虽然洛基也觉得好玩，但他还是翻了翻白眼。“那么我的头发柔顺护理条款也得保留下来咯。”

 “只要你不再一买来就先倒掉半瓶，我就没意见。”索尔快速的反驳说。

一个心照不宣的笑容浮上洛基的脸。索尔猜洛基并不知道他早就清楚洛基这么干。就算洛基留长发，而且经常洗，他也绝不可能三天就用完一瓶。“我早餐之后就去把合同打出来。”索尔向他保证说。“但现在先给我一个早安吻。”

洛基只稍稍迟疑了一下，就走上前来，缩短俩人的距离，把自己的嘴唇印在索尔的唇上。

洛基的身体异常凉，但是这并不妨碍索尔享受与他的亲密。借这个机会，他用自己的手指轻抚着洛基苍白的脸颊。洛基既没有后退，也没有紧张，这样索尔就愈发大胆，捧住洛基的脸，给他了一个更加有力的吻。

洛基张开自己的嘴，让索尔的舌头探进自己嘴里，然后他也开始用自己的舌头去探索索尔的嘴。洛基进来以后，有那么一刻索尔觉得他在试图掌握主动，就好象他和西芙接吻时那样，但是突然间洛基一木，自己走开了。

索尔纳闷洛基到底有没有任何一刻能把自己的心机关掉，让自己去尽情享受。“刚才挺好的。”索尔说，倾身让自己与洛基前额相抵。“你的滋味好甜呢。我对你简直是欲罢不能。”

对于索尔的评价，洛基显得有些不自在，但是索尔知道这是因为没人真对他说过这样的话。他知道洛基将来会慢慢习惯的。他对此觉得有信心。

 “现在，”索尔又在他的脸蛋上轻吻了一下说。“去做早点。”

洛基有点诧异。“你知道吗，我不明白为什么总是从去做早点呢？”

 “这算是臣服的象征。”索尔一边解释，一边把他从自己怀里放出来。

 “这是主子们都太懒的象征。”洛基纠正说。

 “你正在努力挣你的第一次惩罚呢。”索尔戏弄他说。“我连合同都还没动笔呢。”

洛基张张嘴，也许是想再说些什么无礼的话，但是他看了看柜子，好像想起了那个贞操带。他转身奔厨房去了。

即使索尔在好多方面还没把握，他还是笑了。他以前也带过新入圈子的从，而且他以前也带过有不幸经历的从，但是不知怎么，对于洛基，他感觉自己时时刻刻都摸不准洛基接下来会是什么反应。

早点只是小菜一碟。洛基做了薄饼加水果和咖啡。之后他和索尔一起坐在电脑前写他俩的合同。索尔决定利用今天早晨的时间给洛基在电脑上展示一些他用橘红色标出来的东西。

只看看那些器材并不能满足洛基。作为好奇的猫猫，他想看那些东西到底是怎么用的。这迫使索尔去找来一些AV做示范给他看。跟别人一起看黄片的感觉蛮怪的，他以前从来都没这么干过。但更离谱的是跟他一起看黄片的这个家伙并不是为了增进性趣才看这些视频。

让这事更搞笑的是他还挺挑剔。索尔坐在他身边硬得已经不行的时候，他却把这些视频当成大自然纪录片来看。

他怎么能看完这些内容连一点反应都没有呢？

而且在某一刻他居然说：“噢，这首歌我挺喜欢的。”而视频里面那个可怜的从正因为不停的高潮在求饶叫停。

这让索尔笑得自己肋骨都疼了。

洛基不解地看着他。“好玩是吗？”

 “你喜欢那首歌哈？”索尔觉得自己的老二都快要爆了，而洛基却坐在那对视频里面的性事完全无动于衷。

洛基更糊涂了。“是呀，我喜欢，有什么好玩的？”洛基看上去很认真，完全不懂这里面有什么搞笑的地方。直到他注意到了索尔的勃起，他才说：“噢！”

这让索尔笑得更厉害了。

 “噢！”等他意识到索尔因为看这个很动情的时候，他的脸红了又红。“我是不是得干点什么？”

索尔发现洛基自己也开始勃起了。他的瞳孔开始放大，而且他发现洛基在他睡衣下面已经半硬了。

 “哦对，你得干。”索尔站起来，并且抓住洛基纤细的手腕把他也拽起来。索尔的心跳快得好像他马上就要心脏病发作了。通过洛基的细腕，他能感到洛基的心也一样在狂跳。

 “我不想做全套的。”洛基轻声地说。“行吗？”

索尔一笑。需要教他的东西还有很多很多。“太行了呀。我给你三个颜色。绿色代表一切都很好，你想继续。黄色代表你想慢下来，红色代表停止。等你积累一些经验以后，咱俩再找合适的安全词。”

然后索尔就占有了洛基的唇，并不是以往那样常规的吻，而是强力地暗示洛基，索尔在掌控这一切。他温柔地把洛基推倒在沙发上，置身于洛基的两腿之间。

虽然洛基在积极地回应着他的吻，但他的身体在索尔身下依然很紧张。索尔并不惊讶。洛基跟西芙做爱的时候也放松不下来。

索尔把他的胯压下去，换来了索尔听到过最温柔的呻吟。“这才是我的猫猫，让我知道你感觉有多棒。”

他咬住洛基纤长的脖颈，力道大得足以给他留下痕迹。洛基弓起身子，呻吟得更响了。

 “咱们现在怎么样？”索尔问。

洛基喘着气问：“什么？”

 “什么颜色？”索尔提醒他。

 “噢，绿色，非常绿。”洛基的确认让索尔愈发兴奋起来。

索尔笑着，再一次咬住了他的脖颈。虽然洛基仍然没有放松下来，他却已经开始上下摆动自己的胯，加力蹭着索尔。“你还不满足呀，猫猫？那咱们就来试试吧，我到底能让你舒服到什么程度，咕噜到有多响。”

他的一只大手伸进洛基的裤子里面，摸到他纤长的阳具，现在已经完全硬了。虽然洛基没有索尔的粗，但是俩人长度相仿。“你喜欢怎么来，洛基？你想要大力舒缓的，还是温柔迅速的呢？”

 “大力的”洛基低声说道。“请用力。”

索尔很高兴洛基告诉他。“这样喜欢吗，猫猫？”

 “再用力些。”洛基喘着气。

索尔握紧了他，这让洛基的嘴里发出了最悦耳的呻吟声。

但他在索尔身下依然是全身紧张。

 “咱们现在怎么样，宝贝？”索尔问。

 “绿色。不要停。”

洛基内心的某处掉线了。虽然他显然很享受索尔对自己的殷勤，但是他体内的某一部分似乎依然不想忘情。

洛基开始轻轻地颤抖，证明他已经濒临高潮。然而伴随着每一次颤抖的都是沮丧的呻吟，似乎他的身体完全不受他大脑的支配。

或者也许更准确地说是他的大脑不受自己身体的支配。

最终一句很扫兴的“黄色”被他小声嘟囔出来。

索尔松手放开了他。“不对，是红色。”他吻了洛基的鼻尖。“说安全词是好猫猫。”

洛基美丽的脸上微微一笑之后眉头立即又皱起来了。“主也可以用安全词吗？”

 “当然啦。”索尔确认的同时挨着洛基坐到沙发上。

 “那为什么呢？”

 “有好几个原因。就咱俩的情况来说，如果我觉得你过快强迫自己做一些事情的话，我就会用安全词。黄色是要咱俩慢下来，但你用安全词是因为你无法高潮。继续刺激我只会延长你自己的不适。你把我的快乐看得比你自己的快乐更重，这让我兴奋不已，但是你不能高潮并不是你自己的选择。”

洛基沉默了一会儿又说。“咱俩至少该有一个得到满足的吧。”

索尔思忖了一会儿，来解释自己现在这个状态。“性爱并不是只为了高潮，那是一种亲密与缠绵。我得说咱俩今天够缠绵的了，不是吗？”然而事情并非如此，至少不完全如此。他不能让洛基自己忘情地高潮。有时候一个人想要高潮的压力与焦虑反而会使他更难以高潮。

现在洛基的思想重点变了。他的重点不再是自己得到满足，而是要让索尔满足。也许下次他俩再亲昵的时候，他会全神贯注取悦索尔，只允许自己的身体做出该有的反应来。

在索尔的依偎下，洛基过了一阵终于放松下来，最后他睡着了。

等到确信洛基不会轻易醒过来以后，索尔才从洛基的臂弯中溜出来，拿上放在客厅茶几上的手机走进厨房。他按下拨打娜塔莎电话的快捷键，等着她接电话。

 “嗨，索尔！什么事？”

索尔沉思录片刻说。“我没把握。”

 “洛基延长合同了没有？”在洛基差点死掉之前，他曾跟娜塔莎谈过他担心洛基不想再延长合同的事。她告诉他要耐心等，这也是他等到失效期才再提此事的原因。而洛基最终还是捷足先得了。

 “没有，我们搞了一份新的合同。”索尔告诉她，但他声音中却缺乏应有的喜悦。

 “一点都不出乎我的意料。”娜塔莎很诚恳地回答。“我只是奇怪你为什么还在这可怜兮兮地跟我打电话，而不是去把他捆起来干呢？”

果然是好朋友最知心。够坦率。“我左右为难，不知道是该信他的话，还是该信他的身体。他需要很多，但是又不接受给予。”

 “这又不是你第一次处理虐待问题啦，索尔。”她提醒他的时候，语气有些沮丧。

 “我知道呀，我一开始也是这么想的。但我不明白我为什么这么犹豫。”他承认道。

 “就因为他是个男的。”她说的时候语气非常肯定。

 “你这么想？”索尔对这点没有绝对的把握。但是他越琢磨就越觉得对。他接过的全部有悲惨童年经历的从都是女性。

 “我有把握。”娜塔莎肯定地说。“每个人都觉得男性遭强奸会很不同。但我保证其中蕴含的情感是非常类似的，而且在治疗过程中在很多方面也都是一样的。如果被虐待的是西芙，而不是洛基，你会怎么处理呢？”

他会让她尽量放松下来的。他会让她置身于自己喜欢的东西之中，这样会让她有安全感。他不会为合同以及主从关系而揪心，他会去试图跟她建立某种感情纽带。

 “相信我。索尔，别把他当女生待，但是你要把他当爱人而不是你的从来对待。”

原来不过如此，他觉得自己好像一个傻瓜一样，竟然自己想不到。

000

从第二天早晨洛基一醒过来，索尔就怪怪的。他听起来不一样了，不再像个要把他打倒的虐待狂，而更像个在他洗玫瑰浴时为他唱情歌的情郎。

中午时分，索尔给他兜里塞了两百美金，告诉他去和达西一起SPA。达西似乎也很吃惊，因为他俩刚刚做完头发，她就立即开始问洛基：“这是不是因为你差点死了？”

洛基笑起来。他现在已经好很多了。他耳朵已经不再嗡鸣了，即便有时候他醒来时还感觉自己听见了枪响，至少他不再做噩梦了。“我觉得不是。我是说，他也没让西芙去SPA过。她去年也被车撞到过。”

 “嗯……”达西沉吟了一阵，他俩喝着果露，而且看起来都很美丽动人，“那，也许是因为他想证明自己真心喜欢你，而且他要的不只是性爱。”

洛基一皱眉，“他在跟我玩浪漫么？”

 “让你搞得好像在问我他是不是管你叫婊子似的。”达西拍了他胳膊一下。“浪漫又不是坏事。”

 “不坏，只是……”据他所知，他俩都是男人，男人之间自然不该浪漫。性关系是一回事……，不过……”

 “爱情是另外一回事吗？跟我说说，以前斯蒂夫跟我讲他的生活方式的时候，我也觉得我绝对做不到。”

洛基振作起来，认识到他们不再谈自己和索尔。他和索尔之前都没有提到过爱情。“等等，等等，你已经越界做过变态的事情啦？”

她的脸通红，并且承认“他打我屁股了。”

洛基目瞪口呆。他用了一年多才让索尔用水喷他来惩罚他说脏话。她怎么决定接受打屁股的呢？“怎么样？”

 “我其实挺喜欢的。”她看上去很有罪恶感，好像个半夜被发现偷吃冰激凌的小孩。

洛基因为她的不安而咯咯笑起来。“好猥琐的妞。”

 “闭嘴。至少我的感情没有倒退。”她揶揄道。“我们开始也挺浪漫的。”

 “对，可我们俩都是男人呀。我们不会先想浪漫的。”就因为他俩都是男人，似乎事情一下难了很多，简直让人不可思议。如果换成女生，他也许根本不会这么费劲。况且他的女人远远没有他遇到的男人对他那么狠。“我理想的浪漫之夜是喝着葡萄酒玩一千块的拼图。”

达西大笑起来。“我可没有那个耐心。那些拼图的块儿都好小呀。”

 “绝大多数人都不会有这个耐心。”洛基表示同意。

 “可是，洛基，这也不错嘛。我说斯蒂夫还喜欢乡村音乐呢。我们俩开车出去时回回都争，但是最终我还是会让他听的，那毕竟是他的一部分。如果有人关心你，就算他们会抱怨，但仍然会为了让你高兴而想参与进来的。”

他和西芙开始的时候也是这样的。她会因为他去博物馆，去听交响音乐会。“你能想象索尔玩拼图吗？用他的大粗手指头？”

 “噢，哈哈，那太好玩啦！他肯定会用蛮力把它们往一起插的，直到那些拼图块全断掉。”她咯咯笑起来。

洛基想象着那个情景，自己也笑了起来。索尔不算是一个很智慧的人。在他认识索尔的一年中，他从来没看过索尔读过任何书。虽然拼图不算什么智力游戏，但是会很乏味。没有任何的动作，就是花好长好长时间盯着一幅画而已。

喝完果露，洛基开车送达西回家，斯蒂夫已经在门口等她了。这么呵护？这么甜蜜？

他想起来西芙去复仇者俱乐部的那些夜晚，自己是如何保她安全的。或者每当她工作过度或者玩得过激之后，他都会半夜到复仇者俱乐部接送她。

他一边往家开一边琢磨着那些女主们是不是也会这么做。他想象娜塔莎在家等着布鲁斯，或者小辣椒等托尼。他想知道女主跟男主会有什么不同。以前西芙和女主在他们家玩的时候，她都不让洛基呆在家里。

令他吃惊的是，索尔也在家门口等着他呢。这让他胸中小鹿乱撞，而且奇怪的是，他还挺怀念这种感觉的。

 “你玩得开心吗？”索尔一边问一边把他拉进屋里去。

 “开心。”洛基慢慢地回答说，突然间他感觉找到了一点点平衡。

 “你头发真好看。”索尔反身关上门后，走过来闻闻他。“还好香。”

 “是呀。”洛基发觉自己在痴痴地笑。见鬼，这是怎么了？

 “过来，”索尔说。“我有个惊喜给你。”

洛基任由自己被拉上楼，进了他避难的房间，平时索尔和西芙玩的时候他都是躲在这里的，当他看到自己的惊喜的时候，完全被震撼到了。

房间里面阴暗朦胧，桌上闪着索尔摆好的烛光。而且桌上还有一盒什锦松糕，这是洛基最爱的点心，还有一瓶洛基最喜欢的泰勒波特酒，还有一盒图案是田野上雷雨交加的一千块拼图，电视上放着乌云密布，大雨倾盆的动画，间或屏幕上还会雷电交加。

洛基简直难以置信。“这怎么回事？”

 “你这个星期实在很辛苦，洛基。这只是帮你放松放松。”

索尔拉出椅子让洛基坐下，他在自己家里约会，这感觉实在是好怪。

他开始先吃松糕，然后又喝了点酒。

 “我建议你放松，我这生意得买够两杯饮料之后才开张呢。”索尔告诉他的时候，有点挑逗的语气。

洛基挑起眉来。“噢，这样嗒？”

 “我想让你放松，不是喝醉。”索尔这是在跟他调情吗？

 “而且我关心你的意愿是因为……”洛基在回敬调情吗？

索尔甜甜地笑着回答。“因为你在乎我。”

洛基嘬起他的嘴唇。“谁说的？”

索尔的笑得更甜了，但却不回答。

他俩开始拼拼图，静静地拼了一阵以后洛基突然说：“调查你家火灾的人到底有没有想到去讯问一下亨德森太太，问她那天有没有观察到过什么可疑情况？”

索尔猛然抬起头来。“你怎么知道我的邻居的？”

洛基呷了一口酒，嫣然一笑。

 “洛基，我家的火是不是你放的？”

索尔震惊的语气让洛基哈哈大笑。“说真格的，索尔，我也是调查员，我读过那些文件。她的名字在档案里面，而且当时是她叫的消防队。”

索尔宽慰地长出了一口气。不过洛基说的实际上并不完全是事实，但他才不会告诉索尔其中的真相呢。“嗯，我不知道，我会去问福瑞的。”

洛基点了点头，俩人再次沉默下来，但没过多久，洛基就开始抱怨索尔的拼图方法了。“你得先拼那些边框。”

 “谁说的？”索尔问，好像是被洛基提的意见冒犯到了。

 “每个拼图说明说都是这么写的。”洛基让自己语气听起来好像确有其事。

索尔笑笑。“那只是个建议而已。”

洛基大笑。“嗯，不对，拼图就得那样拼。而且你没看出来吗，那俩块不是一起的。”

 “都是灰色的嘛。”索尔这样回答，就好象拼图只需要看颜色，不需要看形状一样。

 “可那样拼就错了呀。”洛基开始担心了，以索尔的能力根本不可能拼完拼图。“这中间有空缺，如果合适的话就该是严丝合缝的才对。”

 “我看没错。”索尔坚持着。

洛基摇摇头。“错啦，索尔。”

索尔挥手把他赶走。“听着，你按你方式拼，我按我的方式拼。”

洛基想起来他的杯中酒就同意了，并且倒上了第二杯。过了一会儿他发现索尔拿了自己需要的拼图块。可等他伸手去拿的时候，索尔没让他拿。“我需要那块。”洛基说。

 “不对，不可能，本来就该在我拼的地方。”

 “怎么会。索尔，那块不对。”很明显拼错的嘛。索尔拼的那块整个灰色调都不统一。“给我。”

 “不给。”索尔坚持自己的立场。

洛基的眼睛紧盯着索尔，决意要拿到那块拼图。“把它给我！”

索尔也用眼睛盯着洛基，决心要把那块拼图强行拼到自己想拼的地方。“不给。”

洛基起身去从他手里夺，而索尔站起来躲开了。“那块是我的。你知道吗，你把SM搞得太过了。你连拼图都搞一言堂，把图拼到错的地方。”

索尔实际上在笑。不过只发出个喉音来。但索尔坚决不交出来那块拼图。

 “索尔，你太荒唐了。你心里明明白白的，那块拼图是我这边的。”

索尔不回答，只是摇头。

洛基走过去自己拿。慢慢地，他把那块拼图从索尔又长又粗的手指里面抠了出来。他能闻见索尔身上发散出来的老古船须后水的味道，觉得异常性感。

洛基抬头去看索尔的脸，端详这个他长久以来视而不见的男主。他意识到今天晚上索尔不会主动进攻。如果他想要，就得自己行动起来。

他吻住了索尔的嘴唇，索尔张开自己的嘴，让洛基的舌头进去，他用吻西芙的方式去吻索尔。索尔似乎很享受，他的手指穿过洛基的头发，让他揽得更近些。然后洛基发现他松开手，并且把手移到洛基的后腰，一个不太强势的位置。

他在努力不去支配洛基。他在努力抑制自己的本能，让洛基感觉更随意。

这使洛基的下身硬得奇快，以至于让他觉得发晕。

他一面加深这个吻，一面去解索尔格子衬衣的纽扣。索尔让他先来，过了一会儿才动手把洛基的衬衫拉到他头上。“咱们现在怎么样？”他气喘吁吁地问。

洛基花了一分钟才反应过来索尔在问他安全词，即使现在洛基是主导的那一方，“绿色，索尔，非常绿。”

索尔一笑，然后把洛基的衬衫脱下来，然后他俩倒在床上，洛基在上面。他跨坐在索尔身上，把呻吟地索尔压在身下，“你真得好棒，洛基。”索尔轻声说。

洛基终于失控了。他突然好渴望赤诚相见，于是开始奋力脱掉索尔的牛仔裤。等他成功之后，索尔也帮他脱掉了他的裤子，他保持在上面的位置，压着索尔。

索尔把自己的手放在洛基的胯上，鼓励他再动作快点。洛基感觉索尔的手游走着靠近自己的双股，并且掰开来自己的双丘。“现在呢？”

洛基明白他在问什么。他想知道可不可以摸那里。他在问自己愿不愿意。“绿色，还是绿色。”

洛基感觉索尔的手轻轻抚过自己的穴口。出人意料的是，感觉真是很不错。过了一小会儿，他感觉自己想要更多。“来吧，索尔。”

索尔呻吟道：“我需要润滑油。”

 “那告诉我在哪。”洛基轻声说。

 “在我房间的第三个抽屉里面。”

洛基起身去拿润滑油。他到索尔的柜子边打开第三个抽屉，他还发现了一盒安全套。为了省时间，反正他们一会儿也要用，他就把安全套一起拿上，另外尽量无视抽屉里面的其他玩具。

等他回来的时候，发现索尔躺在床上，正在撸自己的勃起。突然间，几分紧张涌上他的心头。索尔的家伙又长又很粗。他突然觉得自己做不到。他要是没把安全套也拿过来就好了。

无论如何，他还是走进来，回到自己原来的位置，跨坐在索尔身上，并且把润滑油和安全套都放在索尔的脑边。

 “嗨。”索尔一边说，一边抚摸着他的后背。“你的心还在我这吗？你现在看起来有点不安。”

见鬼，索尔怎么知道的？洛基一向很擅于掩藏自己的真实感情，但是好像索尔总能看透他。

 “听着，”他看洛基不回答，就继续说。“我们现在继续做我们刚才做的，如果你行，咱们就继续，如果你不行，咱们就不做。”

洛基咽了口口水，然后点点头。

索尔的手指继续在洛基的穴口慢慢地画着圈。过了一阵，洛基又放松下来了，他看见他拿过来的安全套，说“我可以了，索尔，来吧。”

他插进去的一定是他的中指，洛基能从感觉到的长度上判断出来。它侵入的那一刻感觉怪怪的。就在他想让索尔停下来的时候，索尔的指尖压上了他体内的某一点，一波快感冲击到他全身。

等索尔再次摸到那里，他叫了出来。“还要，”洛基说。“重点儿。”

 “那样我得再加一根手指进去。”索尔的声音又粗又低。

 “来嘛，要的。”要是他俩的进展速度不够快的话，洛基怕自己会失去勇气。

另一根手指加进去之后，开始火烧火燎的，但他前列腺上的压力也增加了，他重重地研磨着那些手指。又过了一会儿，洛基喘着说：“继续，继续。”

索尔如愿地把自己的手指退出来，他拿来一只安全套交给洛基说：“给我套上，然后涂上润滑油。”

洛基颤抖着照办。他自己的下体已经硬得疼到前所未有的地步了。他希望自己今夜可以高潮。否则疼成这样，他会永远都不会镇静下来。他无法置信，自己在几个小时以前还在吃惊达西有勇气挨打，现在他居然自己在上索尔，还俨然经验老道的样子。

 “见鬼！”索尔的诅咒打断了洛基的思绪。索尔正在享受洛基的手活，他的睾丸突然开始发紧收缩。

洛基放开他，自己挺起身来，索尔没动，也没有阻止。洛基把自己的穴口对准后，直接坐下去。

开始的疼痛让洛基叫出声来，并且全身绷紧。

索尔坐起来一点，握住洛基的胯说：“别这样，猫猫，别紧张。让你的身体慢慢适应。”

洛基听从了索尔的建议。索尔每深入一吋，洛基就歇一歇，让自己镇定下来。虽然用了好几分钟，但是洛基把索尔的家伙全都吞进去了。

他的胯被抓得生疼，索尔一应诅咒出口。他闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关。洛基笑了，索尔要高潮了。

洛基知道索尔已经好几天没有高潮过了，他俩那天在沙发上搞的时候，索尔就没得发泄。他猜索尔不会坚持多长时间的。现在能知道不止自己一个会在玩的时候状态欠佳，感觉实在很好。“我以为你会自己提前撸一次的。”

索尔笑了。“确实。”他看上去实在是有点不好意思。这就让洛基感觉更爽了。

洛基想起身。但是索尔只是弓起身来，把洛基的窄胯固定在那，“等等！”

洛基停下身来，但是下身用力，夹得索尔叫了出来。然后他第二次用力，显然也并非不由自主，导致索尔再次惊叫。

洛基坏笑起来，索尔挣扎着想控制住自己。“打住，洛基。”

洛基却加速用力夹起来，直到索尔弓起身子，低声呻吟着泄出来，

等索尔缓上气来的时候，他猛拍了洛基屁股一巴掌。“调皮的猫猫。”

洛基笑着抬起身来，躺到一边，看着索尔起身去浴室洗干净。

洛基想安慰自己一下。他的下身发硬到疼得可怖，估计就算他自己撸完也于事无补。不过他很自豪自己过了这一关。越过了这个障碍，他从此不用再为这个担心了。他现在知道自己可以承受这一切了。

他聆听着电视的声音。合上眼睛，他想象着外面真的是大雨瓢泼。这能助他气定神闲，放松下来。雨水倾盆和焦雷滚滚的声音他永远都听不够。

 “你疼吗？”洛基几乎没听见索尔已经从浴室回来了。

 “不疼。”洛基回答着，扭脸去看索尔。他看见索尔回到床上，已经又勃起了。“噢。”他话一出来，索尔已经上床来再次吻住了他。

等他们吻完，俩人都已经再次气喘吁吁。索尔把洛基扶起来，让他再次骑到自己身上。“给我再上个安全套，然后涂好润滑油。”他现在听起来更有控制，但是仍然不是命令口气。

跟背景中的雷声相结合，洛基再不会紧张了。

洛基按他的话做了，然后再一次呻吟着让索尔插入自己。这一次，虽然还有灼烧感，但是索尔进入得容易多了。而且也不像第一次那么疼了，不过最后一吋仍然没能进去。

他停了一阵，开始慢慢地上下动。索尔让他动了一小会儿，然后抓住他的胯，换了个角度。这个新角度使索尔的阳具正好顶到洛基的前列腺，导致洛基哼了出来。

 “啊，索尔！”洛基加速，让那根巨物一次又一次地撞上自己的前列腺。

索尔笑了，他比第一次放松了许多。“让我在上面，宝贝。我保证不会做任何你不喜欢的事情。”

洛基点头同意，甘心情愿地被翻到下面躺着。索尔把他的腿大大地掰开，给了他三下强有力的贯穿，从头到底。最后那一吋进去的时候也没有洛基想象的那么疼。虽然增加了他体内的压力，但是丝毫没有让他软下去。

索尔继续深深地贯穿着。“把你腿交叉到我背后。”

洛基很快照做了。

 “不要太高。”索尔要求。

洛基照做，立即感到索尔的龟头直接顶上了他的前列腺。他在床上弓起身来，因为剧烈的快感而气喘吁吁。

索尔继续快速抽插着，又短又深。洛基的前列腺受到不停地冲撞，导致洛基纤躯强烈地颤抖起来。

 “索尔，噢，呃啊，索尔，我觉得我要不行了。”洛基很惊讶自己会这么快就临界了，但他仍希望这感觉能够再维持一会儿，直到自己整个被快感淹没。

索尔持续连贯地抽插着，但洛基能感到高潮又要遥不可及了。等索尔的抽插变化无常的时候，他哀怨地呻吟起来。

 “嘘，猫猫，冷静下来。”索尔放开洛基的腿，重新抓住他的胯，给了他六下完美又强力的抽插，每下直达洛基的前列腺，导致洛基把自己的嘴唇都咬出血了。然后索尔再次要求洛基把自己的腿交叉到他背后，继续做那些又短又快的抽插。

洛基整个背都弓起来了。“我马上要到了。”洛基感觉惊慌失措。他的高潮来得如此之快，他的整个脊椎发麻。“不要停，索尔，求你了。”

索尔加快了抽插的速度，洛基开始全身颤抖。他大口地喘着气，手抓着索尔的后背。“来吧，猫猫。”索尔鼓励他。“你能行的。”

洛基感觉他高潮的第一波是从他向来都没感到过的某个地方发出来的。他的背弓成出了惊人的弧度，眼睛也闭上了。下一波以同样的方式袭上来。他身体里面每一块肌肉都绷紧了。

 “见鬼洛基，你在无精高潮，翻过身去。”然后索尔控制着自己从洛基身体里退出来一部分，把他翻过身来换成跪爬位。他的再次插入让洛基剧烈颤抖，新一波高潮席卷他的全身。

 “索尔！”现在没法再强烈了。高潮毫无预兆地席卷着他，时不时会一波未平，一波又起。

他的阳具疼得厉害。他伸手去自己撸，想结束这种快感的折磨，但是索尔用一只手抓住他的两只手腕，把它们固定在他背后。“你敢。”他沙哑地叫道。

他的身体软下来，完全无法抗拒又一轮快感的袭击，这让他的视线开始模糊起来。

 “你高潮的好剧烈呀，洛基。”索尔说。“见鬼，感觉太棒了。”

洛基什么也说不出来了，他的体内波澜起伏。索尔以可怕的精度撞击着他的前列腺，而且电视里面的暴风雨声音似乎加强了他的快感。洛基几乎喘不上气来了。在一波高潮结束之后，洛基突然感到了一个熟悉的高潮波。他第一次射出的精液直接射到了床头。第二次射到了离床头一公分的地方。快感是如此强烈，他什么声音都发不出来了。

 “这才是我的猫猫。”索尔鼓励他说。“这才是我的猫猫，全泄出来吧。”

他射完七次之后，他的无精高潮完全不理会，继续肆虐着。他的下身依然硬着，索尔仍然在强力地艹他。

 “索尔，”洛基祈求着。“索尔，求你。”

 “什么，猫猫？你希望怎样？你想我再大力些吗？”索尔放开了洛基的手，抓着他的窄胯，开始猛烈、残酷、无情地冲撞洛基的前列腺。

洛基的双臂软绵绵地垂下来，同时他嗓子里发出一声长吟。他的阳具收缩，又射了四次，直到完全软下去。让他吃惊的是，索尔根本没有停下来的意思。他的身体很快变得超级敏感。每一次对他前列腺的顶撞都让他的身体中爆发出剧烈的快感。高潮仍然毫无征兆一波又一波地起起停停，现在顶到他的前列腺会让他窒息。

他不能再做下去了。他几乎完全窒息了，索尔还没有要停的意思。他放下自尊，承认自己无法再这样被索尔继续艹下去了。“黄色。”他呻吟道。

索尔立即从他身体里抽出来，并且离开。洛基感觉到索尔自己撸到了高潮。他其实很愿意帮忙，但是他已经没法控制自己的身体了。虽然这时索尔已经从他体内撤了出来，但是高潮依然经久不衰。虽然强度已经减弱了不少，但依然占据着他的身体，让他呻吟不止。

他感觉索尔用胳膊搂住他。“噢，我的猫猫，你的小穴是我上过最棒的。”他在他的脖子上吻了一下。“别忍着，随意吧。”虽然做起来很难，但是他在索尔的怀里直到那些高潮渐渐退去。他有生以来从来没有过这样的感觉。

索尔继续抚摸着他的背。帮他平静下来。“你真的好美，洛基，我知道我自私。可是我真高兴你没让其他男人给睡了。知道别人都没这个殊荣给你展示你的体能，让我好硬好动情。还有那么多可以给你看的呢，猫猫。”

 “你这可不是帮我冷静呀，索尔！”洛基抱怨着，因为无精高潮再次席卷他的全身。

索尔大笑。“抱歉，我只是……我太高兴能和你在一起了。能看你被高潮吞没。”

高潮最终减弱，他的身体隐隐抽痛。洛基宽慰地叹了口气，然后他心神不定地从索尔强壮的手臂中挪出来，合上了眼睛，睡着了。

他不清楚自己失去意识有多长时间，后来他感到索尔起身下床去搞清洁。等索尔关掉电视的时候，他低声说：“别关，开着吧。”索尔又开响了风暴的声音，但是把音量挑小了。然后他回到床上再次把洛基搂住。“劳飞不喜欢暴风雨。”洛基说，无法让自己停下来。他甚至都没有告诉过西芙他为什么喜欢狂风暴雨，雷电交加。而且他也不明白自己为什么会告诉索尔。“在暴风雨的时候他不会来找我。”他叹息着。他被极度地疲倦占据了，“他现在不会来找我了。”这是睡意吞没他之前的最后一丝意识。


	5. 第五章  西芙归来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西芙回家来了，这下麻烦大了，但是这个帐到底该跟谁算呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章内有3P，口塞，性玩具、强迫高潮等过激内容，不喜者勿入。  
> 温馨提示：肉辣，容易亏肾 ，请三思

索尔有点撑不住了。这一整天，他们所有人都好累， 而且完全没有好转的迹象。

开始是在当天早晨，他醒来的时候有种奇特的感觉，似乎有人正盯着他看。他睁开眼就看见急赤白脸、七窍生烟的西芙正在盯着他和洛基，这是洛基还正裸着，和他缠绵在一起。

“你们他么耍我是吧？”她火冒三丈，看上去就好象嘴里要往外面流白沫一样（译者注：狂犬病晚期典型症状）。

她的怒吼把洛基也吵醒了，但过了好一会儿他才意识到是西芙在瞪着他。 他脸上露出一个笑容，显然他很高兴她回家，但是他看上去依然很恍惚，还没有从他俩前一夜的欢爱中缓过来，而索尔本想先把他安抚好，让他彻底恢复过来，而不是让他劈头盖脸地去经历任何情感波折。

有那么一瞬，索尔以为西芙也许会因为注意到了洛基的喜色，在洛基尚未受到伤害之前就自己住嘴。然而她兴许这样想过，但依然被自己的愤怒蒙了心，当洛基伸手去握她的手的时候，她就好象被烫到一样把自己手缩回去了。“别碰我。”她啐了他一口。

他的脸色立即就阴沉下来了，以过快的速度站起来去追西芙，一路脚步踉跄。“怎么啦？”

“你会不懂。”她现在开始吼叫了。“你居然让索尔艹你！”

索尔看着洛基搜索枯肠找词应对。但他能看出来洛基的思维还没有恢复到正常的速度。洛基一向是牙尖嘴利的。而他这会儿的回答却很不明智。“噢。”

 “噢？噢？这就是你想说的话？”好像洛基此时的思维状态更让她火冒三丈。“他把你艹傻啦？”她喘了一口粗气，咬牙问道：“他让你高潮了没有？”

洛基突然满脸负罪的表情，这促使索尔下床把西芙从洛基身边拽开。他绝不会让西芙在三秒钟之内就把他这么多天的成果毁掉。

她现在开始哭起来，但是索尔猜她不是因为洛基和索尔睡觉的事而发狂，而是因为他能让洛基高潮，但她却做不到，这伤到了西芙的自尊心。他抓着她的胳膊把她从洛基避难的房间里面拉出来进了卧室，而洛基马上过来想把他从她身上推开。

这不是主人在保护自己从属，而是丈夫在庇护自己的妻子。对于洛基的反应，索尔一点都没在意。“把你手从她身上拿开。她很难过的。”

 “那你不难过吗/”索尔反问道。“我带她去卧室冷静冷静。你就坐这等我回来。”

 “噢，我才不要听。”洛基根本没有后退，索尔也没真跟他计较。实际上他和洛基都是出于保护心理。只不过索尔想保护的是洛基。

放开了西芙的胳膊，他一把抓住了洛基的胳膊，并且加力让洛基明白他才是那个大局在握的人，但是他也很小心不伤洛基。西芙才不会来救洛基。“洛基，你得相信我能处理这种事情。”

 “可她是我老婆。”洛基提醒他说。

 “可你是我的从，而且刚刚从一场剧烈欢爱中平静下来。你现在的情绪还没法应付这种对话，而且她现在很难过，完全没法跟你平心静气地说话。咱俩的完美一夜有了污点，我必须想办法擦掉。”

如果洛基不是依然脑袋昏昏沉沉的话，他也许会跟索尔动手。然而他气馁了，让索尔把西芙带去卧室。

等他们走进卧室后，西芙还在哭。索尔把门关上，自己稳了一口气后，对她说。“等一下西芙，我希望你想想别人，想想咱们这个圈子。洛基刚刚完成他的第一次真正的Play，虽然他没有被做过头，但依然是非常筋疲力尽的。想想咱们性爱完以后你自己是什么感觉，不是真变态的那种。现在再考虑一下他会是什么感受，刚刚从高潮中缓过来，现在却觉得自己不仅让自己的男主失望，而且还让自己老婆也失望。”

这番话似乎把西芙拉回到现实中来了。他眼见她脸上的怒气渐渐平息下来。

 “没错，我上了他。没错他高潮了。这个咱们以后再讨论。现在我要你坐在这床上等着我回来，同时好好考虑一下 你给他带来了什么样的精神伤害。我要你回想一下你第一次给别人当从的时候，你爱的人回来就劈头盖脸地告诉你他们对你多么气愤。”

说完索尔就出去了，在去见洛基之前他先想法平息掉自己的怒火。当他走回房间的时候，洛基已经穿好了衣服，并且看起来情绪非常低落。“她没事吧？”

 “现在我关心的不是她。你为什么把衣服穿上了？”索尔其实知道原因。洛基觉得自己体无遮掩，非常弱势，有层衣服就能跟自己拉开些距离。

洛基耸耸肩。

 “脱掉。”

 “我不想做爱”洛基立即答道。

 “我没说要给你做爱。我只是让你把衣服脱掉。”索尔澄清道。

洛基犹豫了一下，不过索尔也没追究。对洛基来说这一切都还太新。最终洛基还是开始脱衣服。

 “乖猫猫。现在躺回床上去。”索尔下命令的语气也更温和了一些。

洛基虽然遵命了，但是他又越雷池了一步，把自己盖上了。通常这算是冒犯的行为，要挨罚的，但是索尔再次让步，他不想为此惩罚洛基。这些细节洛基还不太懂，另外在西芙撒野之后，他现在也实在没心思教洛基这些。当下他要做的是损失补救。事后关怀是在这个圈子里面至关重要的内容，而且事后关怀并非仅限于做爱之后。根据从的情况，事后关怀有时会长达几天。

他坐到洛基的身上，而洛基在他身下僵硬地躺着。“你昨晚好棒呀。又敏感又美妙。”

洛基开始放松了一点。“我从来都没有过那样的感觉。”

 “好不好？”索尔知道很好。如果洛基不享受的话，才不会那样动那样呻吟呢。但索尔想确切知道昨晚有没有洛基不喜欢的东西，如果有，有多少。

洛基看上去有些出神，显然是好事。他回忆着前夜，然后不无思量地回答：“我觉得挺好。排山倒海的。”

这就行了。“我试着让你主导了。”

 “噢，真哒？你让我主导了吗？”洛基反唇相讥。“所以你就把我翻到下面变成狗爬姿势？哦不是，我知道了，你让我主导所以才把我的胳膊拧到我身后去的。”

索尔低声一笑。“我猜那时候我接手主动了。”

洛基扑哧一笑。

 “不过你喜欢那样，对吧？”索尔坚持继续问。虽然他更喜欢听他让洛基很满意的话，但是他依然想确保洛基喜欢这样玩法。就算以前这是他的家常便饭，也并不意味着他现在还想这样做。

洛基吞吞吐吐地，似乎在找合适的话来回答。

索尔笑了。他的猫猫不好意思了。“ 我给你简化一下吧。你喜欢被我上吗？”

洛基舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“喜欢。”

 “这才是好猫猫，因为我也喜欢上你。换我主导之后你享受吗？在我开始支配以后？”这才是索尔真想知道的，不是吗？每个人都喜欢性爱，他有八成把握洛基是下面那个受，不过如果他不是有那样的童年经历，他也许会是个下克上，不过无论如何他都是下面那个。

 “享受的”洛基回答。

索尔听了非常高兴，微笑着说，“我就知道你是我最完美的猫猫。”他倾身去吻他，舒缓又炙烈的吻。“咱俩还有件事要说。”

 “什么事？”洛基现在自在很多了，他把自己纤长的手搭在索尔宽阔的肩膀上。

谈下面这个话题，索尔必须小心谨慎。所有的从都会因为各种原因自己思想斗争。“你说了安全词。”有的从会无论大事小事都用安全词，另外一些一次都不用。但像洛基这种，该叫停的时候却用减速的安全词。

洛基眉头一皱，在他身下扭了扭。他又开始不自在了。“你说过我该用安全词的，而且用不着愧疚。”

 “我是说过这个，而且确实不需要愧疚。现在我知道了，如果我太过分，我能有把握你会告诉我了。这意味着我就能对你更粗暴点儿了。”

 “那咱俩还有什么讨论的必要呢？”索尔很高兴洛基并没有因为他会更粗暴而感到害怕。

 “你又用错安全词了。你已经超级敏感了，而且已经开始痛了，你却说了黄色，而不是红色。”索尔解释说。

 “我希望你还可以射出来。”洛基告诉他说。“我知道如果我说红色，你就得立即停下了。”

这个解释让索尔的下身立即就硬了，简直就是垂涎欲滴。这话让洛基听起来更像个奴，而不是个从，索尔一想到能完全占有他，就会心动不已。

 “我需要你对我说实话，猫猫。”索尔让自己的语调保持轻柔，洛基还没有从昨天的性事中完全恢复过来，这时候任何一个消极的评价都会比平时对他伤害更大。

 “好吧。”洛基回答他，虽然答案正确，但是索尔知道这一课他俩还得再来。

他决定换个话题，去尽情享受一下自己身下的这个玉体。“咱们一起去淋浴。”索尔站起来，并且也把不太情愿的洛基从床上拽起来。

 “我从来都没和别人一起冲过淋浴。”洛基告诉他。

 “真哒？”这让索尔有些吃惊。西芙很喜欢跟自己鸳鸯浴。“那种体验很性感的。”

洛基抓过被单就往自己身上裹，却被索尔拦住了。“又想把自己裹起来？我喜欢你裸着，洛基，你的身体很美，我要欣赏这种美。”

 “人们平时不会没事光着走来走去。”洛基理智地回答说。“那样太怪了。”

 “怪是因为有人告诉你怪。如果我能，洛基我会让你一直裸着，日日夜夜硬着，而且时时刻刻被填得满满的”

 “天呐，索尔！”洛基任由索尔把自己拽进浴室，让他在他俩身后把门关上。

等他把洛基弄进浴室以后，他开始放水。“趴到水池上去。我得检查检查你。”

洛基一皱眉。“检查什么？”

 “看你有没有撕裂。”索尔解释说。“到最后我对你挺粗暴的。”

洛基继续看着索尔，好像是索尔完全失去理智了一样。“撕什么？”

索尔被洛基逗笑了。上次他带新人入门已经是很久以前的事情了。“洛基，我不想再重复自己的话了，照我说的做。”

洛基怔了一下，然后照他说的做了。

 “你自己掰开给我看。”索尔盯着镜中洛基的眼睛，下了第二个命令。

 “索尔别这样！”这个命令有点太过分了，索尔心知肚明。

 “猫猫，我已经上过你了，怎么让我看看还会让你尴尬呢？”很多从都会觉得这种私密的事比做爱更尴尬。他知道这个原因，但是让洛基表达自己的思想与让他听话一样重要。只有这样他才能懂得洛基的思维和举止。

洛基看着镜子里的他，就好象看一个傻瓜一样。“因为这样好恶心。”

索尔笑了。“你的身体没有什么恶心的地方。你身上每一处都很美。现在就按我说的做，分开你的美臀。”

“嗯，既然你这么客气地问。”洛基按他的话做了，但是把自己的视线从镜中移开，这样他就不用看着索尔在他身后弯下腰来。

他那个羞耻的样子对索尔来说简直就是自己存在的意义。

索尔弯腰去看。既没有肿，也没有撕裂，然而他看到了许多旧伤疤。他可怜的猫猫承受过的比其他任何人都多。他完全无法理解为什么会有人如此残忍地对待一个孩子。就好象洛基生下来就欠他们似的。

“你这下明白了？”洛基的声音打断了他的思绪。

等索尔循声看过去的时候，洛基正在盯着他呢。他把头转向索尔，这时屋里的水蒸气开始弥漫起来。那些羞耻的样子全都消失殆尽。他眼中有些其他的异样，索尔说不清。“我明白什么？”

“我是个二手货！”这话说得又肯定又伤感。

索尔皱了皱眉，就好象被洛基的话伤到了身体一样。“你不是二手货。”索尔挺起身把洛基揽进自己怀里。“不许再这么说。”

“我会不会被射颜？”洛基笑一笑，想把他问题的悲观情绪淡化。

索尔现在不想继续这个话题，但是正因为洛基的这种思维才导致他如此吸引虐待狂。他得让洛基学会自爱，否则洛基永远都不会爱他。“我得用洁洁灵给你漱口。”

“为什么洁洁灵呢？”洛基恶心地皱皱眉。

“那样你就能吹泡泡了，我会把你拍下来，照片放到脸书上去。”索尔只是开玩笑，但洛基脸上流露出来一丝厌恶的表情。索尔由此看出洛基不爱出风头。“过来，咱俩洗澡。”

索尔把他拽进热水里面淋浴，并且帮他洗，然后他也让洛基帮自己洗。出人意料的是，洛基似乎在别人帮他洗的时候比自己帮别人洗的时候更不自在。他习惯于侍奉别人，但是对被别人侍奉很不习惯。他根本无法欣然接受自己。

裹上柔软的毛巾，索尔让洛基坐回床上。“现在咱俩去卧室。我要惩罚西芙的蛮横。你得听我的话，你不许出声。”

洛基微微皱皱眉。“你打算把她怎么样？”

“这我知道就行了。”索尔只得换上了他的主人音调。他要洛基明白这并非只是个游戏。这是一种生活方式，他既不愿意西芙把他事后关照的尾声毁掉，也不愿意洛基把西芙的戏码毁掉。

不管她是不是个婊子，索尔的职责就是要让每个人各得所需。

“索尔……”洛基开口。

“洛基，我怎么处理她，你得信任我。”索尔打断了他，“你要明白，我不会对她做任何事先没有和她商量好的事情。”

 “但是我从来都没有参与过呀。”洛基直言，而且索尔喜欢他这样坦诚。这样，他就能及时解决问题。

 “我们的合同里面规定你可以自愿参加。”索尔冷静地解释说。

洛基点点头，眼睛望望天，脸上一抹狡黠。“那我要是不想参加呢？”

索尔明白洛基是在试深浅，想在合同条文中找漏洞。“那你要么说安全词，要么就立即闭嘴。”索尔笑了。

洛基还了一个坏笑，但是却闭上了嘴。

000

西芙坐在床上等得痛苦万分。她一直都痛恨洛基受到别人的关注。无论男女都会让她嫉妒万分。不过她也明白如果事后照料做得不充分，结果会不堪设想。她甚至还教过洛基这方面的一些知识，好确保自己能够得到足够的照料。不让洛基得到事后照顾是挺残忍的，不过洛基背叛自己也同样很残忍。

门一开，索尔穿戴整齐地走进来，洛基裹着毛巾跟着他身后。“上床去。”索尔指着洛基让他服从自己的命令。

索尔看着西芙。“你有什么要对你老公说的吗？”

他明知自己不把洛基当丈夫看，还专门这样称呼洛基，这让西芙脸上火烧火燎的。索尔在暗示因为洛基是她的生活伴侣，她理所应当对洛基好些。“我很抱歉，洛基。”

洛基只对她眨了眨眼睛，让她知道他自己被禁声。她了解洛基，以前就算是洛基知道她有错，也没有让她道过歉。责任总是洛基承担的。

“你也不许再说话了。”索尔告诉她。“咱们用你的嘴做点更好的事情。”

她看着索尔去从抽屉里面把开口器口塞拿出来了。

她恨那个东西。那东西让她喉咙大开，非常弱势。而且索尔的尺寸实在是很大。

他把口塞固定在她头上，然后把她从床上拽下来，让她跪好。“我相信你知道该怎么做。”

知道洛基就在她身后坐在床上看，比平时要糟糕千倍。她拉开索尔的裤子，把他的家伙掏出来。她明白只要这家伙一入她嘴，索尔就会强迫她做深喉，根本不会在乎她会不会窒息。

她深深吸了一口气，然后就含上去。她感觉他强有力的大手穿过她的头发把她的头固定住，然后就粗暴地挺进。她窒息地发出咕哝的声音，她努力调整自己的颈部肌肉去适应他的长度。索尔的节奏又快又狠，很快泪水就从她的蓝眼睛里面溢了出来。

她抬眼看着索尔，他虽然把眼睛固定在自己身上，但看的却是洛基。她寻思洛基是硬了呢，还是会因为索尔这样对待她很生气。她希望洛基会因为她受罚而火冒三丈。她希望洛基下床来告诉索尔把对她的怒火发泄到自己身上。

然而他却没有这样做。

索尔的抽插停下来，她希望惩罚到此为止。然而她的后脑被抓得更紧了，她知道索尔这才刚刚开始。他猛烈的抽插让她喘不过气来，止不住地咳嗽。他的节奏加速，她希望他很快就会射出来。他猛地把家伙从她嘴里抽出来，她的口水随即从她的嘴角溢了出来。然后他开始脱自己的衣服。

 “脱掉浴袍。”她听见索尔说，继而朝洛基那个方向走过去。但是她没敢转身去看，她知道最好别回头。

但她知道洛基犹豫了，因为她听见索尔吼道：“猫猫，你已经给自己挣到了一次惩罚。脱了你的浴袍。”

西芙挣扎着喘口气，但她有点得意洛基也一样在挣扎着。她知道，虽然索尔对洛基十分着迷，但洛基绝对不会向他屈服。洛基不会对任何人屈服。他也许永远都不会老老实实地屈从，但是她可以。在这方面她总会比洛基更出色些。

洛基肯定是决定顺从了，因为她能听见他在微微地喘息。她知道这是他很享受的声音，而不是被惩罚发出来的声音。

 “过来西芙。”索尔很粗野地说。她转过身来，一切都明白了。索尔置身于洛基的身下，让洛基背对着自己，整根家伙都已经插进去了。这个体位迫使洛基处在一个很别扭的位置，他弓着背，腿大大地张开着，用自己的胳膊挣扎着保持平衡。

光是看到这个画面就够让她湿了。这两个男人在一起非常诱人，他俩尤其相称。洛基苍白的皮肤在索尔的麦色皮肤映衬下看起来就像陶瓷一样。洛基是个很有魅力的男人，她从来都不会否认这一点。她只不过不想让他也进这个圈子而已。

无论如何，她都按照主人的吩咐走到他俩身边。他粗暴地抓着她的头，把洛基长长的阳具塞进她的嘴里，洛基因此背大大地弓起来，那个弧度估计不会很舒服的。他下意识地想坐起身来，结果只是被索尔的阳具更深地穿透。

洛基不是索尔，但他的家伙也够长，所以有时候她很难把整只都含进去。他以前从来都没有强迫过她给他做深喉，但是现在在索尔设定的速度下，她感觉自己喘不过气来。

她抬眼去看洛基，他对着她，绿眼睛闭上了，嘴张开，头向后仰着。从她现在的位置，她看不到索尔的脸，但是从他强迫她给洛基加速口交的速度看，他马上要高潮了。他在洛基身下一挺身射到了洛基的身体里面。

他缓过来之后，把西芙从洛基那里拽开，“到墙角去。”他把她赶走了。

她按命令行事。

 “现在我的猫猫得学会我命令一下就要立即执行。”索尔一边说，一边把洛基从自己身上轻轻推开。

索尔去柜橱里面拿东西时，洛基就四肢摊开躺在床上，下身坚硬又欲火中烧。过了一会儿索尔提着前列腺按摩棒回来了，并且开始往上面涂润滑油。“从现在开始你必须遵从我的每一个命令，只要你稍有犹豫，犹豫一次就给你再加一个高潮，你前面已经挣到两个高潮了。”

后高潮折磨是非常可怕的。她痛恨这个，所以肯定洛基也会痛恨这个的。索尔最多一次给她搞出来两次，那就已经非常难受了。洛基绝对没有可能过得了这一关。

“你自己放进去。”索尔命令道。

不出所料，洛基没有立即做出反应，索尔坏笑起来。“现在三个啦，猫猫。”

洛基皱了皱眉，显然对自己的处境不太满意，而西芙感觉现在自己的处境好了一点点了。她毫不犹豫地接受了惩罚。洛基总是会犹豫的。他永远都在挑战对方。而现在他今天已经欠下了三个高潮。她觉得他肯定达不到索尔的这个要求。

她看着洛基张开了大腿，但她也看出来他这样做绝不是因为服从命令。他这样做的原因是他好奇，想知道那种感觉是怎样的。就因为洛基好奇心太强，她指使他做了好多事。

他把按摩棒放进去了。

索尔笑了。“现在自己撸。”

这次洛基没有犹豫，但是等前列腺按摩棒开始震动的时候他停下了。

 “我让你停了吗？”索尔问他。

洛基开始继续自渎起来，而且还开始轻轻摆动着自己的胯。他的眼神开始涣散。她能看出来他十分享受。

索尔站在梳妆台旁边欣赏着洛基在床上摊开的美景。对于索尔一手导演的这个色情秀，西芙完全没有怨言。她根本就不记得洛基上一次这么性感是什么时候了。至少最近两年肯定没有过。

突然之间他的后背弓起来，喉咙里面发出一声低低的呻吟。然而并没有射出来。

“你作弊呀，洛基？”索尔用他的低沉的嗓音问道，没有怒气，满满的挑逗。“你能想象到吗，西芙，猫猫想要就是有根老二来插他。”

洛基在床上继续崩溃着，这景色让西芙也上气不接下气的。索尔漫步走到她身边，帮她把口塞摘下来，并且嘱咐她“不许出声。”

她点点头作为回答。

索尔回去到洛基那里，上床把前列腺按摩棒拽了出来。“这个不算，猫猫，我要的是三个完整的高潮。”

洛基没有出声音回答，但是他想从索尔手里逃走。然后他却无处可逃。索尔想要的一定会到手的，这也是他吸引西芙的地方。

索尔抓住洛基的一条长腿，又把他拖回到床中间。“我现在艹你，但要比昨天晚上猛。我要你要么闭嘴，要么说安全词。叫床没有问题，我最喜欢听你咕噜了。”

没有任何预兆，索尔一个冲刺就把自己完全插进洛基的身体里面了。洛基胸中发出一声苦楚的呻吟。他现在对待洛基的方式，用“猛烈”这个词来形容都已经远远不够了。

他的抽插是如此强劲，顶得洛基不得不用双手扶住床头，索尔重重地锤着洛基，连床都在随之晃动不已。以前他也对她动过粗，但是绝对没到过这个程度。洛基抓着索尔的背，但是完全没有让他停下来的意思。突然洛基身子一弓，就剧烈地颤抖着。

“你能想到吗，西芙？”索尔低沉沙哑地声音问道，但是完全没有改变自己的节奏。“如果我能高潮成这样，我绝不会再下床。”

她根本就不知道洛基还能有无精高潮。他俩做爱的时候，她可没想到要刺激他的前列腺。就算想到了，她想洛基也绝对不会让她这么做。

但是他却允许索尔对他这样做。

洛基嘴里发出来的声音她以前从来都没有听见过。他俩做爱的时候洛基总是非常安静。然而他在跟男人做爱的时候好像整个变了一个人。

索尔似乎完全被洛基吸引住了。他看着洛基在自己身下意乱情迷的样子，嘴角浮出一丝自鸣得意的笑容。

洛基一声吟咽，突然之间他高高地射向空中。索尔开怀笑了，他把洛基拉过来。“这就对了，猫猫。现在咱们来找点乐子吧。”

索尔改变了洛基的体位，让他跨朝天，两腿交叉在自己背后。索尔跪立起来，迫使洛基只靠上背和肩膀支撑身体，从而限制住了他的行动自由。他的抽插变得又深又快，而且他把洛基的包皮剥开，开始揉他敏感的龟头。

洛基尖叫起来，西芙同情得发抖。她看着自己的丈夫抖得抽搐起来，但他却不让索尔停下来。

 “来呀猫猫。昨天晚上你给了我俩次。今天你也行对吧？”索尔鼓励他说。

俩次？索尔让他高潮了两次？她使出浑身解数也就能让洛基高潮一次。

“来呀猫猫，为我射出来。”索尔一边继续深深地插着洛基的后庭，一边继续鼓励着洛基。

洛基再次弓起身体，射出另一柱白浊。

她清楚这时他已经是非常敏感了。他扭动着抓住床单，手指关节都发白了。他咬紧牙关拼命想要控制住自己，而与此同时索尔在用自己的巨物不断碾压着他的前列腺，还一直在用手揉捏他裸露的顶端。

她很介意他居然不推开索尔的手，她更介意他竟然到这节骨眼上还不把安全词叫出来。她明白索尔是在挑战他的极限。如果他昨天夜里已经让洛基高潮过两次了，那么他会清楚让洛基今天再连续高潮三次会很难。

“你还受得了吗，猫猫？”索尔在问。“你能为我继续忍下去吗？”

洛基虽然已经是泪水盈眶了，但依然点了点头。

“就这样猫猫，我为什么强迫你高潮这么多次？”

洛基的声音嘶哑，每个字都是从他急促的呼吸之间挤出来的。“因为我……啊……噢，天呐！我没有……及时……回应你。”

“你以后不会再犹豫了吧，猫猫？”索尔的声音里面充满了戏谑和欲望，他不仅很喜欢惩罚洛基，而且洛基甘心挨罚让他同样享受。

“不要……不要，索尔求你了，好疼。”洛基的声音变得低沉沙哑起来，这让她夹紧了自己的腿。

“我知道猫猫。”索尔用一只手爱抚着洛基的脸庞，“我就是要你疼。你能为我继续忍下去吗，猫猫？你愿意为我受苦吗？”

洛基点了点头，西芙发觉自己已经屏住了呼吸。只是围观索尔蹂躏她丈夫，就已经让她腿间湿透了。

洛基又一次点头。“愿意，愿意。”

“为我射出来吧，洛基” 她能看出来索尔也快要到了，因为他的节奏已经变得有些不规则了。“噢，洛基你真是让人太爽了，我完全欲罢不能。”

洛基在受罪，她能够从他脸上的痛苦表情中看得出来。她真希望他会说安全词叫停，然而取而代之，他再次弓起身来，给了索尔最后一个高潮。索尔咆哮着给予他肯定，然后终于放开了洛基的阳具，抓住洛基的跨继续插他。

“让我也射出来。”索尔下命令说，这时洛基已经因为脱力而瘫倒了，他拍打着洛基的大腿，让他和自己互动。

洛基已经是头晕目眩、筋疲力尽了。但他依然挣扎着用手把自己支撑起来，开始扭动自己的胯。他的手臂在颤抖，索尔一定还在顶他的前列腺，因为他在剧烈地呻吟战栗着。

他大腿又被拍了一下，留下一个巴掌印。“吸住我，洛基，来嘛猫猫，你的职责就是让我也泄出来。集中精神！”

洛基再次气喘吁吁，汗如雨下地点点头，他加快了动作，想必是用上了自己的肌肉，因为索尔在呻吟着表扬他。“对，对洛基。就这样。没错。我马上就要到了。你真是没治了，洛基，我的猫猫。”

索尔一挺身射进洛基身体里面。她多希望他也能让自己高潮。

索尔自己从洛基的身体中撤出来。“给你老公清理干净，他神志不清了。”

他确实是。他剧烈地颤抖着，显然是由于高潮的余波，他目光涣散。虽然算不上什么重度“起飞”（*注），但最起码也是初期症状了。

她一直都在努力不被搞到“起飞”，而这会儿他恰恰倒成了这样，因激烈性爱和过度刺激变得骨软筋酥、精疲力尽。

 

 _*译者注：起飞状态（Subspace）是一种高潮体验，并不一定是单纯的性高潮，但是一种类似狂喜的状态。其具体反应因人而异，但主观上都异常强烈，M可能出现神思恍惚、童年回溯、感觉似乎灵魂出体等各种情况，一些特别深入的subspace体验需要非常有经验的S才能处理。M从这种体验出来之后，一般都有一段时间需要他人照顾。这种体验短的可持续数分钟，长的可持续数日，取决于M本人的特质以及S的操作。在生理层面上来说，一些SM经验中强烈持续的痛觉体验会刺激人的交感神经系统短时间内大量分泌内啡肽和其他脑啡肽类生物激素来缓解痛觉，可以说就是天然吗啡的井喷状态，其体验也跟吸吗啡有相似性，自然无比的爽。_  
  
_作者：清流_  
 _链接：https://www.zhihu.com/question/20342313/answer/14852790_  
 _来源：知乎_

 

索尔去自理的时候，她遵令给洛基清理干净了。等到索尔去柜子里面拿出来睡裤的时候，她意识到索尔不会让她尽兴了。这再次提醒她在这种情况下自己无能为力，如果索尔想要洛基，他就会去干洛基，而且跟干她没有任何区别。她挨着洛基躺下，把另一面床边留给索尔。这样她就在床中间了。洛基已经把索尔搞得精尽了，她绝不会让他今天再有机会享受了。

 “我想咱们该一起午睡。”索尔说着躺到了留给他的地方。

索尔脑袋一沾枕头就立即睡着了，而这会儿她正烦，完全睡不着，她会用安全词叫停的惩罚，洛基居然受得住。然而过了一会儿她想到除了性事以外，洛基肯定会不听命令，那样每夜都要罚他，索尔早晚会厌倦。

做个主人，如果你的从不上路，那你绝对会很辛苦。诚然，你惩罚人的时候挺好玩的，但是如果需要日复一日重复一样的东西，那就会很无聊。洛基又固执又叛逆。他无论如何不会为男人沦陷的，尤其是在小时候受过男人虐待之后。

想到这个好主意，她也放松下来，进入了梦乡。

000

洛基被自己身体的抽搐弄醒了。他感觉很疲惫，但一点也不疼。他不清楚索尔是怎么做到的，但是他很高兴自己 过了这一关。这次索尔对他特别粗暴，他以为事后自己一定会疼的。而现在他只是感觉被彻底干透了，痛感倒是没有的。

他翻身看见西芙依偎在索尔的身边，突然他感到很孤独。尽管他和西芙才真是夫妻，他依然是他俩的第三者。就算同时有两个人和他同床共枕，他依然觉得孤单，乍看起来是挺怪的，然而即便置身于满是人的房间里面，他也会经常感到孤独。

他扭过头去叹了口气，不知道自己在做些什么。他本该去努力讨好西芙的，但取而代之，上个星期他一直在沉溺于取悦索尔。西芙肯定会对自己不高兴的，就算索尔强迫她跟自己道歉也没用。她肯定会找机会把自己的不悦再强加给洛基，但令洛基自己吃惊的是他似乎并不太在乎了。他没法让她高兴的时间已经太长了，所以他也不会相信现在还会有契机。

西芙这方面是败局已定。他没法让西芙再爱自己，但他可以跟索尔试试。他想也许他该转移一下视线，放她走，因为她这几年以来一直都想离开。

他的头发突然一动，使他把注意力又转回到睡在身边的那一对。索尔微笑着，正用西芙枕着的那只手臂轻轻揉着他的头。“你还好吗？”

 “挺好的。”洛基说谎。说谎很容易。他从小就一直不停地告诉别人自己很好，即便是在他父亲打完他以后。

“是不是太过了点？”索尔问他，口气中透出关切。

洛基摇摇头。“我愿意让你高兴。”即使在讨论过安全词之后，洛基唯一的心愿依然是要索尔跟他在一起时能很享受。

这也是他对西芙的唯一心愿。

 “我没问你这个。”索尔轻声告诫他。

 “不，没太过。”洛基答到。“就有点不舒服。我不想再有下一次了。”其实他想，不过不要作为惩罚。

索尔一笑。“好，那以后就别犹豫了。”

洛基叹了口气，心里明白自己从来都不会吸取教训。“我想说我已经吸取教训了，但是下次你让我做什么事，我也不会快，而且我还会犹豫。”

索尔扑哧一笑。“猫猫，我也不是要绝对完美。我只要你去尝试去做，并且跟我交流就好了。”

洛基点点头。“我饿了。我去弄东西吃，你要吗？”

 “不用，你已经把我累趴了。”

这下洛基也扑哧一笑。“对呀，我把你撂倒了。”

“嘿，求你把我电话充上电，行吗？”索尔一边问，一边打着哈欠，再次偎进床里面。

洛基拿了手机去厨房，他明知不该看。他应该插上充电器就走开。但是这么理智的事，洛基可干不来。就算是明知不应该，他浑身的每颗神经还都想要打开索尔的手机去翻看他的通讯录，短信，电邮。

西芙最恨他这样。实际上她对他的妒忌心是又爱又恨。这让她感到被爱，同时又令她窒息。

说道洛基，他的妒忌心远远比不过他的占有欲。他喜欢得到自己爱人的关注。他刚刚和西芙在一起的时候，西芙总在他心里，所以他也要自己总在西芙心里。赢得她的关注对她来说该是个大惊喜，但是她似乎并不很领情。

他不由自主地打开了索尔的手机。他真该建议索尔给手机设个密码，不过设了对洛基也没用。他会破密码，盗用银行账户，还会开锁……不过这都是前世的事情了。他不想再用这些特长了。

首先他去看电邮。绝大多数都是工作上的电邮，没有什么让他感兴趣的，所以他又转去看短信。其中一条是福瑞发的。“有新情况，给我回电话。”

洛基想知道他们是否发现了索尔家的火是用助燃剂点的。火灾调查部的效率太低了。他们需要那么长时间找证据简直是荒谬。发生火灾的几率比犯罪率低多了，但是火可以把许多证据毁之一炬。

下一组短信是娜塔莎的。他俩交换了好几条短信。“布鲁斯在受罚，他又脾气失控了。”

索尔回：“我想他要的是你的关注。”

“……废话，我当然给了他应得的 【笑】”

“【大笑】他在玩你呢。”

“你把洛基搞上床了吗？奴需要个主人。”

奴？奴和从有区别吗？布鲁斯是个奴？

“他真的很需要。我希望他跟我一样想要。”这是索尔给她回的最后一条短信，后面就没下文了。是昨天晚上发的，估计是自己到家之前。

他正要打开下一组短信时，却听见索尔在他背后清了清嗓子。洛基吓了一大跳。

“你干什么呢，猫猫？”他问。一只金色的眉毛挑到了发迹线上。

洛基想撒谎，但是他想不出好理由来解释自己翻看他手机。因此他信心百倍地脱口而出“看你的短信。”，就好象看别人的电邮短信完全是再正常不过的事一样。

索尔看起来并没难过，但是他的脸上却写着大大的不安。“为什么？”

“因为我想看。”对洛基来说这好像是个很正当的理由。

然而这个回答让索尔难过了。他走进厨房好像要动手打架似的。“你想以下克上吗？”

这下轮到洛基变得满脸不安了。“我都不知道这是什么意思。”

“你没有权利查阅我的短信。”索尔解释说。“你不是我的主，我是你的主。”为了证明自己的论点，索尔走到了洛基的身边。

问题是，洛基知道自己不是这个家里的阿尔法，但他并不会服软。这会惹阿尔法生气，就好象索尔现在就很生气。

他和索尔保持对视，而且头抬得高高的。“那你的意思是你可以随便看我的短信，但是我不能看你的。”

“确切。”索尔说着，重重地点了一下头，随即笑逐颜开。

洛基的眉毛扬起来，但是并没有说话，他和索尔互相瞪着，洛基显得愤愤不平又执迷不悟，而索尔则显得洋洋自得又胜券在握。

“需要提醒一下你的位置吗？”最终他意识到洛基不会先让步。

这回洛基笑了。“我知道我的位置，索尔。最近这几天我经常都处在这个位置上。但你表现得好像我的位置在你之下似的。”

索尔头一偏，好像一只困惑的大狗一样。“难道不是这样吗？”

 “不是。我不同意你什么都不许做。我可以开始跟你做，把你搞得欲火焚身，然后安全词，让你一个人硬得发疼。”洛基挑逗地笑着。“我规定你可以对我做什么，哪里是我的界限。虽然你能挥鞭子，但是我有权决定时间地点和我想要的程度。所以，对，求你给我讲解一下我的位置。”

索尔脸上的表情看上去非常滑稽。在洛基看来，索尔正在想法设法找适合的回应。无数的表情从索尔的脸上掠过，从气馁到感觉好笑，还有无奈。“居然给我邪恶的猫猫找到了做从的空子。”

洛基嫣然一笑，但是臀部立即被重重地拍了一下，让他叫了出来。

“可是你的理论有个大问题。”

“什么”洛基一边问，一边揉着他疼痛的大腿。

“你跟我一样需要对方的给予。”索尔轻啄了一下洛基的唇。“你不用装你还能回到你以前和女人在一起欲求不满的日子中去。而且咱俩都明白你需要被艹才能满足，确切的说需要我艹你。只要我一插进去，你就不能思考了，更别说拒绝我。”

洛基抿嘴一笑。“你就那么自满呀。”

“如果我是自满，那你就是被我填满喽。”索尔咧嘴一笑，简直就好象狗捡到肉骨头似的。

洛基转了转眼珠。“咱俩都已经大战几百回合了，你怎么还想没够呢？”

“因为你呀。”说着，索尔又去轻吻了洛基的唇。“现在我尝到你甜头就吃不够了嘛。”

好奇怪呀。洛基喜欢这样你来我往地打情骂悄。更怪的是，他感觉自己就好象是个被帅哥青睐的害羞小妞一样。

做阿尔法，还是打住吧。

这一轮洛基注定败北，索尔获胜。

“我做了个三明治，你也想要个吗？”洛基一边问，一边从索尔身边走开，终止了这一刻的亲昵。

“要。我要是再逮到你乱翻，我就给你上一个礼拜的贞操带，让你自己撸不成。”

洛基装得一本正经地低下头说：”好的，索尔。“他才不会告诉索尔自己并不觉得贞操带有多可怕，当时他把贞操带放到自己的软界限单子里面，就是想让索尔以为他害怕，可以拿来当做约束他行为的工具。等再过几天，他会再来一次，这样他就可以试试贞操带是不是跟强迫高潮一样好玩了。


	6. 第六章  洛基的生日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛基周末要过生日啦。那么他能在周末尽兴吗？西芙会不会想搅和坏呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章内有3P、口塞、手铐、性玩具、以及拳交等重度过激内容，不喜者勿入。  
> 温馨提示：非常非常肉，严重亏肾 ，请三思。  
> 

对索尔来说，在不知不觉中，又有好几个月过去了，春天来了。洛基已经返回了工作岗位，他们的日子也渐渐走上了正轨。西芙也略有改变，除去性事以外，她在其他方面也恭顺了一些。她也开始偶尔做饭、干家务了。索尔对她的动机不明就里，但她坚持说是因为有了其他的从做竞争，让她更能感悟到自己的地位了。

而洛基却正好相反，跟以前相比，他没能再恭顺一份，不过索尔倒也没觉得烦心。他喜欢调教洛基的困难。这样一旦他真听话了，就好象得到礼物一样，会让索尔欣喜若狂。

洛基也变回老样子了。西芙在洛基要人关注方面的感觉是百分之一百正确的——在这方面他简直是让人无所适从。索尔不停地接到电话，短信，洛基渴望得到索尔的关注和肯定。

但这并不会让洛基变得不讨人喜欢，而是让索尔想给他更多的爱。

索尔以前也有过这种经历，洛基的反应是典型受过虐待、遭到抛弃的人的表现。索尔想给洛基制定一个日程，而且他已经完成了一部分了。洛基需要有人管，在某些方面，他需要有人替他做决定，因为他不会为自己做出明智的选择。

他需要一个主人。

但洛基绝对不会甘心为奴的。他才不会跪在索尔的脚边， 尤其不会在俱乐部里。然而，索尔也没必要去恪守那些条条框框。他从来都没在乎过别人对他的手法是怎么想的。只要他跟自己的从和谐就好了，其他的谁会在乎呢。

问题在于，洛基不是个普通的从。要他把自己交到一个男人手里，他会非常犹豫。也许他需要一个女人。在这种情况下，如果西芙还爱他就好了。那样他就能让洛基也跟他媳妇签约做她的从，这样她就能抑制一下他的许多破坏行为。但他担心如果给西芙机会凌驾于洛基之上，就像她已经证明过的那样，她一定会随心所欲地欺负洛基，这样绝对于事无补。

洛基真正需要的是心理治疗，也许甚至需要药物配合。在洛基在返回工作岗位之前，索尔曾抱希望在洛基与心理医生谈话的过程中，她会发现洛基不正常，但是令人吃惊的是，她仅在一次咨询之后，就已经判定他一切正常了。

托尼的夫人，小辣椒也是个精神科医生，她说起过有可能是因为洛基正好知道怎样回答。

索尔没想好该怎么办，但是他决定在自己还没有绝对把握之前先按兵不动，以免把事情搞得更糟。取而代之，他注意改变自己的反应。他不再立即回复洛基的短信，甚至有时候把洛基的来电直接转到自己的语音信箱上去。但为了以防万一是急事，他总会立即读短信，听留言的，但在确认不是急事之后，他就会让洛基等上15到20分钟。

开头几周，洛基对这个转变的反应非常不好。得不到他所期待的回应，会导致他更加疯狂地力图获得索尔的关注，但是后来好像洛基调整了节奏。

洛基会先等上20分钟，然后再疯狂发短信。这也算洛基有了点进步。

然而这个周末会比较难搞。因为星期天是洛基的生日，他们会一起去托尼家渡周末。洛基到现在还不知道，索尔也是几个小时之前才知道的，而洛基之前从来都没参加过这样的周末。

说难搞的原因并不是因为那会有多出格。而是就算他们不会在彼此面前做爱，但是做从的总得有做从的样子。如果从在家跪着，在那里就也得跪着 。无论在家他们有什么规矩，在那里也要照样遵守。而做主的也必须得发号施令，无论他们在什么地方。而如果他们不愿意自己的从跟别人说话，无论什么原因，那这个规矩就必须被遵守。所以他必须提前跟洛基简要说一下，但愿洛基心情不糟。如果洛基诚心去违反其他主的规矩，他会很丢人。

但是他完全能预料到洛基肯定会去犯自己的规，如果他不这样就不叫洛基了。

另外，他还为星期天在复联俱乐部预订了桌位。他们可以一起出门进餐，索尔希望大家都会很高兴，不过洛基会被曝光给俱乐部里面各种形形色色的性伴侣，其中有的很重口，有的很清新。而且当晚还会有节目，没人会告诉洛基他会看到些什么，所以也无法预测他会如何反应。他想让洛基公开的原因是他想要测试洛基的极限。只靠保持现状，洛基是不会知道自己的极限的。他发现有好几次，他对洛基太过火，导致洛基第二天受伤疼痛。

索尔很不喜欢这样。他希望洛基在事后第二天，甚至接下来几天都不会疼。所以他想如果他把洛基介绍给自己在俱乐部的朋友们，洛基也许可以和其他人交流，也许可以从别人那里找到他想要的答案。

他听见洛基用钥匙开门的声音，就立即振作精神，准备应付抵抗。

洛基进门来，乌发配皂衣，看上去非常英俊。然而他看到手提箱以后就把眉毛皱起来了。

 “嗨，猫猫。”索尔开腔吸引洛基的注意力。“你今天过得怎么样？”

洛基看着索尔笑了。“下班了我真高兴。这些箱子干什么用？”

“过来亲我一下，我就告诉你。”

洛基纯真又甜蜜地吻了一下索尔的唇。“箱子怎么回事？”

 “我们去托尼家渡周末。”索尔回答。

洛基眉头一蹙。“噢，达西是不是也去？”

啊，达西，索尔知道只要她去，洛基肯定去。 正如斯蒂夫对索尔说的，洛基和达西的友谊是对他俩最有益的事情。洛基进入这个圈子的每一步都有达西陪着他。“对，她也去。”

没想到这下洛基眉头皱得更紧了。难道斯蒂夫和达西不去了？斯蒂夫可没告诉他呀。“那你们什么时候去？”

你们？难道洛基真的以为索尔会丢下他不管吗？这表明洛基感觉他是可有可无的。索尔感觉自己的工作还没做到家，让洛基感受到自己在他俩感情中所处的位置。也许这个周末，洛基会发现索尔把他介绍给自己日常生活中的每一个人。

“洛基，你跟我们一起去。”

洛基的眼神中流露出来的是纯粹的恐慌。“什么？我从来都没去过。我不能……”洛基突然不说了，然后脸上慢慢地露出一个笑容。“星期天是我生日。”

 “对呀。”索尔肯定。

 “那达西也去吧？”他的眼睛突然睁大，“她会给我做纸杯蛋糕！”洛基飞快地跑上楼。“我马上收拾行李。”

索尔暗暗自己记在心里。下次他只要告诉洛基达西会去给他带烤点心就行了，这样洛基那套“我对在公开场合露面对不适应”的话就能全省了。

洛基以创纪录的速度回到楼下，还把笑嘻嘻地把西芙也一起拖下楼来。“我们都收拾好啦。”

“洛基，冷静冷静。”西芙把自己的手从洛基的把握中抽出来。“她做的纸杯蛋糕也没那么棒呀。”

“你这么说只是因为你根本就不会烤纸杯蛋糕。”他不假思索就脱口而出，似乎完全不想克制。

索尔真是有点吃惊。洛基以前从来都没抱怨过西芙的任何不是，他一向都是在忙于安抚她。所以现在索尔觉得真的很好笑。

西芙看起来也很吃惊。洛基从来都没抱怨过她不会烘焙。他倒是自己经常烤，因为他大爱蛋糕、曲奇、松糕和纸杯蛋糕，而且一向任劳任怨。

“我也会烤纸杯蛋糕。”西芙试图为自己辩护。

“不对，你都是用半成品烤的，只要放烤箱里就行了。”洛基解释。“达西的方子都是她自己的。我过生日，她会烤特别的给我。噢，我希望她烤带柠檬糖霜的柠檬纸杯蛋糕给我吃。”

索尔其实知道达西会为他们烤蛋糕，他们讨论过洛基的喜好了，确保他们准备好他爱吃的东西，等达西得知洛基过生日的时候，她告诉索尔她会包办一切，她会烤一个两层的蛋糕，装饰好，再加上纸杯蛋糕、曲奇甚至于棒棒糖。

但看到西芙的脸色，他所有给洛基庆生的想法都立即飞到九霄云外去了。她看起来完全不能接受洛基拿她和其他女人的烘焙技巧相提并论，这简直就是奇耻大辱。也许还因为索尔不是女人，所以没人想让他去烤蛋糕。

“我们可以出发了吧？”洛基问的时候完全没有意识到他伤了她的感情。

索尔点点头，然后尾随他的两个从出门上车。

他坐上驾驶席，西芙坐在副驾驶席。洛基坐在后座上面玩手机游戏，搞出来的噪音让人又烦又讨厌。他们静静地开车走了一段路，大约是一个小时以后，洛基重重地叹了口气，把手机往旁边座位上一扔，“这一路你都打算开这么慢吗？”

索尔透过后视镜看着洛基。“我开的不慢。”

 “怎么你不慢。你开得刚刚够建议速度。”洛基告诉他。

“建议？”索尔大吼，“那不是建议速度，那是法定限速。”

 “你不是执法人员吗？”洛基继续冷静地回答着。“把你警灯开一下。”

“我下班啦，洛基。你老实闭嘴坐好。”索尔就知道洛基肯定不会听他话闭嘴的。实际上他要是没说就好了，因为他知道现在洛基肯定会因为被他命令闭嘴，而在琢磨怎么顶撞他呢。他本该让洛基继续抱怨下去。

 “可我们这样会开很长时间也到不了的，索尔。”听见洛基的这句答话，索尔出了一口气。“让我开吧，我比你开得好。”

 “开得好？上个月是谁接了超速罚单要上法庭的？”索尔一下就被他后座上的这位司机给激怒了，他现在也不在乎洛基会怎么回嘴了。谁到底开车好，洛基他么心知肚明的。他现在简直就是在信口胡说。“你再冒一个字眼儿，我就把你嘴堵上一整天。”

洛基瞥了一眼西芙，她正在看着他呢，显然觉得他俩这样你来我往的很有意思。

洛基咂了咂嘴，然后他又转过头去看着索尔说：“你开车就好象个瞎老太太似的。”

车子嘎然停住，索尔瞬间出了车，甩开车后门，从一个袋子里面把口枷拿了出来。

洛基一边往车的另一边爬，一边歇斯底里地大笑起来。“别，不要，索尔等下！等下！”无论他后面还想说什么，都被口枷堵在嘴里面了。

索尔又回到驾驶席上，洛基这时往座位上一倚，眼睛含笑，又把自己手机拿了去来，继续玩游戏。

000

虽然之前西芙在生洛基的气，但是她仍然觉得洛基在车后座上闹得很好玩。如果他要是对自己这样，她也会烦。不过作为旁观者来看，还是很好笑的。她从没见过索尔生这么大的气。

等他们到了地方，在进门之前，索尔给他们讲了一遍哪些事情可以做，哪些事情不可以。因为洛基和达西都是新人，所以有好多规矩暂时取消了，但是其他那些还是要继续遵守的。比如从们除了和自己的主以外，不许单独和其他的主同处一室。在主们开始用餐以后，从们才可以开始用餐。主们可以在任何人面前惩罚自己的从。从们也得遵守其他主定的规矩，但是无论谁被冒犯到，主们都不允许对不属于自己的从动手，而是必须通过从的主人来解决问题。

西芙答应了，洛基也点了点头。

等洛基走进来托尼家的大门时，嘴被堵着，满脸的不幸，俨然一只被弃小猫的样子，这让所有的主们都不禁为了可怜的小洛基唏嘘不已，西芙立即又是气上心头。好吧，也不是所有的主人都这样，斯蒂夫和克林特俩人看到此情景之后歇斯底里地大笑起来，而小辣椒和娜塔莎俩人满眼都是同情。

 “拜托各位姐姐，别上他的当。”索尔说着，“他就是一坏蛋，绝对罪有应得。”

 “他怎么能是坏蛋呢？”小辣椒问。“他看起来好可爱哟。”

索尔翻了个白眼。“说正经的，我们的房间在哪？”

小辣椒把他们领到他们的房间去把自己的行李打理出来。

等他们回来的时候，直接去餐厅，在那洛基的口枷被暂时摘了下来，等他吃喝完毕之后，就会被立即再戴上。

同桌还有个新来的主，范道尔看起来好像洛基和索尔的组合体。他金发蓝眼，但是身材却很苗条。他很迷人，西芙发现自己总会禁不住去看他。她也发现了他并没有带从来。

有一刻，她感觉她看见洛基注意到自己在跟其他男人眉来眼去，但是等到达西给洛基拿出来他最爱吃的柠檬松糕之后，他的态度也变了。

洛基用乞求的目光看着索尔，希望他能给他再次摘掉口枷，好让他吃甜点。

在西芙看来，索尔就是偏心洛基，一边给洛基摘口枷一边说：“你只要再有一次出口不逊，你就要倒霉啦。”索尔威胁道。

洛基低眉顺眼地点了点头。口枷一摘下来，他就温柔地说：”谢谢你，索尔。你真疼我。“

西芙明白其中的缘由。洛基只是为了得到自己心头想的东西才专门在演乖乖从。其实桌旁在坐的每个从都能从他眼睛里面看出来，估计主们也应该都心知肚明。

等他吃完他的两个松糕之后，达西问道：“松糕味道怎么样，洛基？”

洛基用双手往桌子上重重一拍，从自己椅子上站起来大叫：“太他么好吃啦！”然后转身就跑，索尔紧随其后。

虽然在座的其他主都大笑不止，西芙还是替索尔感到尴尬。索尔的从居然公开对他不敬，他肯定不会开心。

 “那边有喷壶！”托尼大声说完之后，大家就听到洛基的尖叫声。

这让大家更加狂笑不止了。

等他俩回来，洛基的头发全湿了，索尔有点上气不接下气。但是他看起来并没有暴怒，而且正相反，他看起来很开心。如果西芙不听话，索尔才不会这么愉快呢，另外她也从来没有这么大的胆子像洛基那样又嚷又骂的。

难道洛基今晚不会挨罚吗？

她不听话会被皮拍子抽，洛基只会被喷水，这也太不公平了。

洛基被按回他的座位，索尔抓着他的双手，把它们放在洛基面前的桌上。“一下都不许动。”他声音虽然很严厉，但是他蔚蓝的眼睛却并非如此。

洛基的脸上挂出来他标志性的坏笑，瞳孔有些放大，显然他很兴奋。也许这也正是索尔接受洛基行为不端的原因。

索尔也上气不接下气地回到了自己的座位。

洛基手掌平放在桌子上，瞩目看着索尔，房间里面的气氛紧张起来，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，每个人都知道他要说话，所有人都在等他开口。他停顿了片刻，然后说：“我也爱你，索尔！”

托尼开心地大叫：“我喜欢这家伙！”

索尔的脸一下就红了，脸上愤怒的表情也坚持不下去了。

西芙竭力绷住脸，保持自己愤怒的表情。她知道洛基特别喜欢索尔惩罚他的时候给他的关注。事实上，有一次洛基因为索尔拒绝惩罚他，第一次在性事之外哭了。

这使他在那之后两天都表现奇好。而且他再也没有那样故意犯过错，然后究竟是什么样的错，西芙不得而知。但好像洛基还有一些规矩守不住，比如冒脏字。而且好像索尔也只是想把洛基的一些坏习惯板过来，而不是全部。

而且最重要的是，他居然刚才告诉索尔自己爱他？是不是索尔也说爱洛基了呢？是不是刚才索尔用喷壶喷洛基的脸的时候跟他说的？这算是什么惩罚嘛？

晚饭之后大家都各自回了房间。西芙在洛基之后去洗过澡，等她回到房间的时候，这对鸳鸯正在倾情接吻。洛基靠在墙上，手背在后面，脸红得好像个小处女。索尔用双臂揽住他，两手按在洛基头两边的墙上。他端详着比自己略矮的情人，充满了不可思议地占有欲和爱恋。

 “轮到你去淋浴了。”她刻意打断了这对爱人。

索尔转过来对她说：“这才是我的好从。”

她因为被他表扬笑了笑。

 “她只对你好，可不对我好。”洛基在索尔背后干脆地接着说。

索尔和西芙都同时突然转回头来看着洛基，而他也一本正经又冷静清醒地看着他们。

 “心肝宝贝，咱们是不是需要谈谈？”索尔问到，他显然被洛基这样严肃的语调搞得有些担忧。

心肝宝贝？这又怎么来的？

 “没事。”洛基一边回答，一边笑了。

索尔也会心一笑。“好了。“脱光了等我回来。”

西芙注视着索尔离开，然后转向洛基。“你真的没事吗？你今天对我出言不逊好几次了。”

洛基用他那双水绿色眼睛盯着西芙，让她感觉非常不舒服。她从来都没对任何人讲过，有时候她会被洛基吓到。虽然她知道他并不是个极其暴力的人。他跟别人动手，她也只见过一次，而且那次还是因为她在街上跟别人打起来了。当时她并没有意识到她对手的五个朋友也在场。而他们也没意识到洛基是和她一起的， 或者实话说，就算他们猜到了，也没把洛基当作个真正的威胁来看待。

不过，她一旦开始吵，就没有退却的打算，那个男人打了她，她被打倒在地，而等她抬头去看的时候，洛基已经撂倒了他们当中的三个人。

那天她觉得他超级性感。

他就好象跳闸一样。眨眼之间，他能从喜到怒，从怒又转成悲，从悲又变回喜。他的表情从做亲吻状转瞬就成了对她精神错乱地一瞥。

 “我有吗？”他最终这样说。“我可没注意到。”

她深深地皱了皱眉，意识到他一定是注意到自己对范达尔的关注了。“你是不是生我气了？”

 “我有原因生你气吗？”他反唇相讥。

 “没有”她迅速答道。

他笑了。“那你为什么问？”

 “因为你表现得好像你生气了。”

 “听起来好像有负罪感嘛。”他说。“你有什么要谈的吗？娃娃？”

听到这个昵称，她一愣。从他嘴里出来听着简直像是侮辱。看来他在提醒她，跟范达尔眉来眼去是对他和索尔两个人的侮辱。本来她想继续回嘴，但是听到外面有动静就住口了。

洛基离开墙边，开始脱衣服。“乖乖从，你冷静点。”他开始学索尔的的样子，明显带着表扬的口气。“爹地要回来了，他不会高兴看到他的两个小从从掐架的。

爹地这段让她感觉很不自在，等索尔全身赤裸回来，他满脸微笑地面对他的两个从说：“宝贝们，我今天有心情玩，咱们来玩个游戏。”

西芙笑了。索尔的游戏总是很好玩的。这能让心情愉快，并且也能抚慰洛基的坏心情。

 “先高潮的从会被打屁股。用手拍打十下。”他一拍手，“这一定会很好玩的。”

近来索尔非常喜欢打屁股。因为连洛基都已经愿意在性爱时候被打屁股了，而不是作为惩罚被打。所以索尔最近经常来这手。

他让西芙躺在床上，并且让洛基在她上面，而他自己在洛基上面。在大家开始动作之前，索尔揪了一下洛基头发，把他头转过来对他说：“今天晚上无精高潮也算。”

洛基以噘嘴作为答复，但是是个戏谑的噘嘴，而西芙也感到洛基有了反应，在她的腿间硬了。

西芙感觉到在洛基插入之前，他很温柔地去用手去测一下西芙是不是够湿，想到他刚刚还在生气，现在这样做还是挺周到的。不过其实根本没有这个必要。索尔从浴室回来走进门那一刻，西芙就已经湿了。

然后她感到索尔加力插入洛基，并且把住了他的胯。

她知道洛基肯定会特别安静。尤其换了一个新环境，他一定怕其他人会听得到。可她迫不及待地想听到别人的呻吟，无论是因为激情还是疼痛。

索尔插一阵洛基之后，重重地拍了一下洛基的屁股。“换！”他从洛基身体里面退出来，让西芙换到中间，洛基在前，索尔在后。

她的两个洞都被同时填满了，快感让她的身体不停地颤抖着。两个男人的抽插都很稳。该死，洛基对她G点的位置了如指掌，他每次都不偏不倚地正中目标。她一定都不会惊讶，只要他们仨玩游戏，无论是大富翁，象棋，跳棋还是其他什么，洛基回回都耍赖。所以性游戏也不会例外。

这是她也被重重拍了一下。“换。”

三次换位之后，两个从都是屁股通红，并且大汗淋漓，挣扎着把持着自己的状态。

等轮到洛基再次被艹的时候，他一边上西芙一边呻吟得好可怜。她知道洛基要输了。索尔在不停地刺激着他的前列腺，每次索尔撞到那一点，她都能感觉到洛基的阴茎即刻也在她身体里面随之一跳。他眼中开始流露出惊慌。她感觉他突然神情一变，然后她发现他把指尖放到了自己的阴核上。

她实在是出于惊慌叫了出来。“他耍赖！”她发现自己在叫：“他耍赖！他耍赖！”

索尔笑了。“他什么时候不耍赖来着？”

没错，没错，他总耍赖。他这方面实在是坏透了。她本来就已经越来越接近临界点了。她马上要输了。她坚持不住了。

然后她听见打屁股的声音，知道他们应该换位子。她就不该送这口气，因为洛基的手指在加速，接下来她就伴着洛基的坏笑声崩溃了。

她一生中都还没有高潮到过这么疯狂的地步。

索尔兑现他的承诺，在从洛基身体里拔出来之后，去拿来了手拍，不过也拿来了手铐。他走回床边，用专门用做粗暴性事的手铐把洛基铐了起来。“赏给我的小骗子。既然你做不到公平游戏，那你就别想在我打她的时候摸你自己。我知道你多喜欢我打她。”

洛基又噘嘴了。

然后索尔走去西芙身边，让她上床，头枕在床上，屁股撅起来。在他动手开打之前，其他的房间里面也开始传出了呻吟声，男声女声都有。

洛基挤眉弄眼地说：“呃，他们在做爱吗？”

 “我们不是也一样吗。”索尔回答说。

 “你的意思是想告诉我，我得给锁在这，一边听这些色情的呻吟，一边看你打西芙？这样好像对我的处境完全于事无补嘛？！”他下身硬得不行地被铐在床头，一脸的义愤填膺，远远超出了西芙的意料。

索尔笑了，“你刚才过手瘾的时候就该想到这点。”

这下洛基的嘴撅得更高了。

他活该。

混蛋。

她的屁股之前就已经被索尔用手打疼了，因此那个小手拍也能带来一些痛苦。但这绝不是惩罚性的打，这其中的区别还是很大的。色情的责打能勾起情欲。既痛又有快感。打到第八下时，她全身快感连连地高潮了。

之后索尔把注意力转移到床上的洛基，他这时已经硬的无以复加了。“轮到你了，猫猫。”

洛基坏笑起来。

索尔钻到洛基两腿之间，并且插入到他身体里面。洛基的手依然被铐着，他背弓起来长叹一声。索尔开始选用一种几乎从没和洛基用过的频率。他很慢很慢地，整只抽出来再深深插进去。他之所以不用过这个频率的原因只有一个。

那就是洛基完全不喜欢。

洛基喜欢短平快的抽插，去不停地研磨他的前列腺，这样能让他很快就到达高潮。

而现在这样完全就是在玩弄他，连来个无精高潮都不够。

可索尔喜欢，因为这样很快他就高潮了。然后他从洛基身体里面“啵”地一声拔出来。

 “我有件东西给你玩，猫猫。”索尔说。“我本想之后再给你用，但因为你今天表现非常不乖，我想这个也许会刺激大于震慑。”

猫猫喘着粗气，一脸怒容，因为索尔用他的身体来为自己泄欲。

索尔回来的时候从他的箱子里面拿来了一只假阳具。从设计的外形来看，是显然专门给男人用的，并且上面还连着一个打气筒。

 “我觉得你会喜欢这个的。”索尔说着涂上润滑油，并且插了进去。“尤其看到你那么喜欢被填得满满的。”

索尔开始打气，头几下洛基没什么感觉，等到第五还是第六下的时候，洛基的反应让人知道他已经有感觉了。

 “感觉满了？”索尔问，眉毛挑起来。

洛基舔着自己的嘴唇点点头。“不要停呀。”

又揣了几下，洛基拽着手铐身体弓起来。“怎么样，猫猫？高潮了吗？”

他得到一声呻吟作为回答。“啊……是的。索尔，还要！还要！”

索尔笑着，又揣了两下，这使洛基好像完全窒息了。他猛烈地战栗着，阴茎直直地挺立着，不断地流着前液。

 “再打一下，你能受得住吗？猫猫？”

洛基点点头，气筒又被揣了一下，他白浊狂喷直射到了空中。

索尔给假阳具放了气，而西芙觉得他肯定也注意到了洛基依然勃起着。他从一开始不能射出来变成了不断地各种高潮。

等充气阳具被拿出来以后，索尔笑了。“你现在好松软。”并且把自己润滑过得三只手指一下就深深地插了进去，洛基开始哀嚎，他呼吸不匀，而且眼神涣散。

他开始崩溃。

 “你没事吧，猫猫？你还在吗？”索尔是个很清醒的主，他事无巨细。

洛基并没有马上回答，索尔不知道他是否还能听得见自己说话。索尔开始捏捏洛基的大腿。“猫猫，你听得见我吗？”

这下洛基似乎振作了一点点，点了点头。

索尔加上了第四根手指，洛基开始呻吟。开始声音还挺小，但随着每一次呼气音量都在稳步增高。很快呻吟就变成了惊呼，他的阴茎抖着却没有东西射出来。他的尖叫声一声高过一声，西芙知道房子里面所有的人都能听见了，无论他们是否自己也在呻吟。

她看见索尔端详着洛基，然后把自己的拇指也一起插进去了。

西芙在眼见索尔把自己的整只拳头插进他身下那个尖叫的男人身体里的时候，自己也屏住了呼吸。她从来没有拳交过，而且也不会想要，但看到洛基尖叫着剧烈抽搐的样子使她自己也想试试了。

等索尔的整只手都进入到洛基震颤的身体里面以后，洛基突然可怕地静了下来，身体弯曲到了吓人的程度，以至于索尔快速过来制止他继续弓他自己的背，否则他身体里面一定会有些东西断掉的。

突然间，洛基的身体完全放松下来，只有他的阴茎还硬如磐石，并且不断地流着蜜汁。他的绿眼睛完全翻白，嘴张着屏住呼吸，然后他的身体开始剧烈颤抖。

 “噢，该死。”索尔听起来吓坏了，她猜索尔也还从没见过有谁搞到这个地步。“猫猫！猫猫，你能听见我吗？”

洛基昏过去了。

西芙感到自己身体发紧，在完全没人碰的情况下自己高潮了，而且她对此一点都不出奇。

 “西芙！”索尔的惊呼立即把她的注意力吸引回来。“放开他的手！”

洛基在挣扎中疯狂地拽着自己被铐住的手腕，现在已经留下了痕迹。而索尔的手还在他身体里面，根本没法去给他松绑。她立即过去把洛基解开，这时索尔也把自己的手拔了出来。她看着洛基手腕上深深的铐痕，惊叹着他刚才得挣扎得有多么厉害。可他似乎根本没有觉得疼。这也是进入所谓“起飞”状态*的危险所在。如果不是有经验有责任感的主，极有可能造成很严重的伤害。

 _*译者注：起飞状态（Subspace）是一种高潮体验，并不一定是单纯的性高潮，但是一种类似狂喜的状态。其具体反应因人而异，但主观上都异常强烈，M可能出现神思恍惚、童年回溯、感觉似乎灵魂出体等各种情况，一些特别深入的subspace体验需要非常有经验的S才能处理。M从这种体验出来之后，一般都有一段时间需要他人照顾。这种体验短的可持续数分钟，长的可持续数日，取决于M本人的特质以及S的操作。在生理层面上来说，一些SM经验中强烈持续的痛觉体验会刺激人的交感神经系统短时间内大量分泌内啡肽和其他脑啡肽类生物激素来缓解痛觉，可以说就是天然吗啡的井喷状态，其体验也跟吸吗啡有相似性，自然无比的爽。_  
  
_摘自：知乎_  
_作者：清流_  
_链接：https://www.zhihu.com/question/20342313/answer/14852790_

索尔在把自己的手从洛基身体里面抽出来那一刻，就立即一挺身深深插入了洛基的后庭。西芙让开，在旁边看着索尔只快速抽插了三次，洛基就突然弓起身来，白浊高高地射向空中那一刻，洛基听起来非常痛苦地吸了一口气，然后，声嘶力竭地一声尖叫。索尔也随着他一声粗吼，然后俩人同时瘫了下去。

西芙注视着他们，震惊的一动也不能动。

000

星期六整整一天洛基都是浑浑噩噩的，这对索尔来说真是很震撼。虽然他做主已经有十多年的经验了，以前也处理过起飞状态的从，但是洛基前一夜的那个状态他还是前所未见的。

拳交本来就是很过激的玩法，所以他也意料到了洛基的反应必然也会很激烈。这原本不在他计划之中，然而洛基状态很放松，当他开始做的时候，洛基的反应既真实又美好。因为洛基很少有这么快就这么爽的时候。

那一刻还是一切正常的，至少还没有出现任何索尔意料以外的情况。但是洛基松弛到不再呼吸地那一刻，同时他开始抽插，手腕剧烈颤抖，索尔以为他痉挛了。而当他插入他之后，洛基那么剧烈的嘶喊，让他明白他的喉咙肯定会痛的。

得知他能让洛基如此爽，以至于忘掉了幼年的虐待，抛弃掉那些局促不安和诸多顾虑，这多么让他引以为豪呀。这可是每个主梦寐以求想让自己的从达到的境界。

然后洛基在床上昏死过去了。

索尔去给西芙做了检查，确保她没有被打破皮，并且给她做了事后关怀。他给她洗澡，还给她的屁股涂了药膏，然后西芙也和他一样更担心洛基。

起飞有时候会挺可怕的，尤其是对象洛基这样人生完全失控的人。连索尔安排洛基躺在他俩中间，西芙这回都没有争。这样可以让洛基获得更多的温暖和抚慰。

洛基一直到半夜才有了意识。索尔感觉到他踉踉跄跄地想从自己身上爬过去下床。他帮助洛基去了洗手间，还给他喂了一些水，但是洛基还是没有恢复，根本讲不清楚自己什么感觉。

等他们回到床上，西芙也醒了，而且让洛基回到原先中间的位置，这样他可以抱着索尔，西芙可以保住洛基。

等到第二天早晨，等到所有人都又一次为洛基唏嘘不已的时候，西芙的最后一点同情心也用光了。索尔从她的脸色上就能看得出来。达西看他俩的眼神就好象他俩前一夜打算害死洛基似的。她问了斯蒂夫成千上万遍为什么洛基不能正常回答她问的问题。

然后等索尔请住院医师布鲁斯检查洛基的红手腕的时候，大家对他们不按惯例使用安全手铐的愤慨一直持续到后半夜。因为他们每个人的柜子里面都有安全手铐。

布鲁斯也为洛基做了检查，看看他是否出现肌肉僵硬的症状，他说洛基没有任何肌肉僵硬的症状，只是说疼。到了晚上五点，索尔在给洛基喂过晚餐之后，再次把洛基放上了床。

出人意料的是，洛基晚上八点又起来了，并且穿戴整齐，并且看起来真得非常生气。

000

.

洛基大怒，但自己也不太清楚为什么。他还是没有能力去长时间思考分析，自从他成年以来还从来没有如此无助过。

而这都是因为索尔。索尔眼睁睁地看着他崩溃却不停手，从而导致他不省人事。

寻着自己主人的声音，他走进厨房，尽管他的心智告诉自己慢慢来，想想清楚。但他似乎已经忘我了，失控了。等索尔抬起头来，满意都是爱意地看他的时候，依然不能让他抑制住自己的满腔怒火。

而且还火上浇油了。

 “你他么以为你是谁？”洛基在能让自己住嘴之前就脱口喊出来。“你看着我垮掉，就想‘来，让我把他干死吧!’”

索尔迅速站起身来，满意都是同情，很温柔地对他说：“猫猫，冷静点。”

 “去你妈的！”洛基愤愤地说。“你去冷静吧。”他自己到底在说什么呀。这可不是什么好回话。索尔确实是冷静的，失控恰恰是他自己。

 “走咱们上楼去，你告诉我你为什么生气好吗？”

 “你让我领你的情是吧？”不是，洛基，他没有。闭嘴。“你不用跟我来这套。我不想说，尤其不跟你说。你他么把我艹晕了快整整一天。我得走。”

洛基转身就走，抓了把跟前的汽车钥匙，他知道自己犯傻，因为他根本就不知道这把钥匙是谁的。所以他也不可能知道该上哪辆车。

 “你现在这个样子开不了车，洛基。”索尔依然很冷静。“我不允许你……”

洛基把身子转回来，脸都红了。“允许我？允许我！你觉得你他么能拦住我吗？！”洛基离索尔只有几寸远，挑衅想让索尔动手，而他心里却告诉自己他其实只想投入索尔的怀抱痛哭一场。

索尔满眼关切地看着他说：“你这样真开不了车。”

 “噢，真是这样吗。那我就让你看看。”洛基转身离开，然而他身上的每根神经都在告诉他留下来，因为其实他只是生自己的气，因为他优柔寡断。也许只有他愤怒了之后才能更好地处理事情。但是如果他想得到安慰的话，就得有人让他住嘴，因为虽然他那么迫切需要这个人，但他还是不停地出口不逊。

令他非常庆幸的是，索尔用自己的一只大手掐住他的上臂，把他拖回房子里面来，并且回到了他们的房间。

门在他俩身后砰地一声关上，吓了洛基一大跳，这令他更加恼怒起来。索尔把他推到墙上，并自己的两只手把洛基的双臂固定在他身体两边。

洛基拼出全力想从索尔的牵制中挣脱出来。“没事的，猫猫。”索尔告诉他说。“我够壮，能挺得住。”洛基当然希望如此，因为他需要有人打一架，但他又不希望索尔丢下他一个人。

这下他挣扎得更起劲了，直到他开始气喘吁吁，汗流浃背。然后让他无比难堪地是，他眼睛又开始湿润了。

他气馁地瘫倒在索尔的怀里。慢慢地，他心头的怒气消散了，取而代之的是深深的忧伤。

 “我也不想这个样子。”他说。“我也想正常。我也想跟别人一样。”然后他开始无拘无束地啜泣起来。“他凭什么那样对我？”

他立即被索尔揽入怀中，他的脸埋在索尔的颈窝里面。“我也不知道为什么他那样对你，猫猫。不过我不想让你给别人一样。如果你跟别人一样了，我就不可能这样爱你了。”

这些话让他哭得更厉害了。这是四年以来第一次有人对他说那三个字。

000

索尔依然很担心。在洛基倒尽苦水之后需要属于他自己的空间，需要跟索尔保持些距离。小辣椒建议让布鲁斯和托尼带洛基出去散散心，因为他们三个人都有童年受虐的经历。不过只有洛基受到的是性虐待，布鲁斯受到的体罚，而托尼受到的是心灵虐待。所以他俩以前也曾与洛基一样失落过。

索尔真心不想让洛基离开自己。洛基的起飞经历实在很激烈，虽然受到事后关怀，但索尔依然从心底想时时刻刻保护他。

但做主的主要任务之一就是要全心全意为从着想，其中也包括自己不是自己从最好的帮助的时候。他从来都不能与洛基深感同受。他的双亲都很爱他，除了他小时候打过他几次屁股以外，从来没有对他有过任何伤害。

所以他让洛基去散心了，而自己坐在客厅里面望着窗外，攥着手机整整两个小时。

 “他有人照顾，索尔。”娜塔莎进来客厅陪他。“布鲁斯和托尼都有过类似的反应。”

 “我知道。”他真的知道。托尼发作的时候他也在场，而且当时托尼的反应比洛基厉害多了。“他受了那么多苦，我怕我会搞得更糟。”

 “不会的，没那么回事。”娜塔莎在沙发上坐下，看起来气定神闲，但是索尔注意到她也攥着自己的手机。“他长肉了，而且他也很顽皮。而且你也很清楚，如果他不是跟你在一起很爽的话，才不会让自己这么昏掉的。他生气是因为他又在一个男人面前软弱了。如果是个女主就不会这样。”

 “也许我该让他有个女主。”光是要把洛基送人这个想法，即便只是让洛基被别人调教，光这个想法就会让索尔很厌恶。“也许他该自己探索这个方面。”

 “没有爱和温柔？一个女主可以调教他，但是他也同样需要他主人爱他。“她这样告诉索尔，就好象他只要听到有人提这事就会发狂似的。”他希望你去制止他，他希望有斗争的对手，而对方又足够强壮可以把他制服。也许对一个女主他不会这样做，但是没人能保证他不会那么想。说真的。索尔，他从来都没有承认过西芙虐待他。他对她从来都没跟和你似的那样斗。跟你在一起他现在很安全，就算有时候他也有点吓人。“

索尔叹了口气。不，你永远都不能说他妻子对他精神虐待，而且已经不知道有多少年了。他纳闷儿如果他俩没有相遇的话，洛基会怎么办。”我知道他需要心理治疗。“

 “你想过怎么换协议了吗？今天证明了，他需要个主人，而不是被主宰。”娜塔莎跟他说。“那样你就能带他去看病，让他得到应有的心理治疗。”

 “娜塔，你我都知道他需要治病，但是在四个月之前，他都不知道自己可以做从。”索尔之所以这么说是因为他知道“主人”这个词对洛基来说有着完全不同的意义。

 “别骗你自己，亲爱的，洛基不是个从。”娜塔莎冷冷地说。

索尔笑着从窗户那边转过身看着她。

 “他屈从，但他不是从。他揣摩完你以后就准备打倒你。”

 “可他又不是主。”索尔回答说。

 “不是，一点都不是。”她也同意。“虽然他有时让人感觉有点做主的劲儿。但他是个爱做主的从。”

 “或者屈从的主。”

 “不管哪种，在你把他艹到人事不省之后，等这事一过去，他就会粘上你的。”

 “我知道。实际上他现在已经这样了。”

她静静地坐了片刻之后，突然说：“嘿，我注意到昨天晚餐的时候，他说他也爱你。我还真不知道你们俩已经到了谈情说爱的地步了。”

 “本来也没有。”索尔坦诚地说。其实那个镜头已经他在自己的脑海里面过了无数遍了。

 “那样等等，你惩罚他，他却说我也爱你。”当然她会这么理解。他也是这么想的，虽然当时他曾经觉得好笑。

索尔叹了口气。“我明白。”

 “也许你该再强硬一点。”她的音调里面透出一种强硬。她进入女主模式了。她不再是体贴自己的朋友，而是在试图保护一个要伤害到自己健康的从了。

如果索尔不是在布鲁斯表现不良的时候听见过她的这个语气的话，这时他肯定会生气的。

 “你什么意思？”索尔问道。“强硬点？”

 “要么他去看病，要么你离开他。他胡来是因为他觉得你惩罚他就是爱他。这样很危险。”

 “可如果他离开呢？我还能对他有什么帮助？而对他来说就是又有一个人把他抛弃了。”

 “是他离开你。”她解释道。

 “他可不会这么认为的|。” 不，他会觉得是被抛弃的。“而且他对这个圈刚刚入门，如果他独自一个人麻烦反而会更大的。”

最终娜塔莎叹了口气，又换回了朋友的语气。“没有必要今晚就做决定。这个周末是他的生日。他没有必要带着悔恨回家去。”

索尔点了点头，但是当他听见开门的钥匙声时，心提到了嗓子眼。

至少他把酩酊大醉的托尼扶进屋里的时候是在笑的。娜塔莎站起来气呼呼地看了布鲁斯一眼。“你居然带他去喝酒。洛基刚刚从起飞状态中恢复过来。”

 “女主，他可没喝酒。”布鲁斯快速地解释道。“全是托尼喝的。”

她的面色缓和下来。“噢老天，扶他去小辣椒那里。今晚她的奴隶攻起来了，她肯定不会高兴。”

索尔目不转睛地看着洛基把托尼交给了布鲁斯，并且娜塔莎对他俩说了晚安。

洛基把自己的注意力转回到索尔。他绿色的眼睛不动声色。“你生我气了吗？”

 “因为你起飞？”索尔慢慢地走上前去。“不会，永远都不会。我想要的只是你的真实情感，而且你给我了。”他慢慢地抬起手臂把洛基拉近，生怕自己的动作太突兀会导致洛基不安。

洛基主动投入了他的怀抱。“西芙在楼上吗？”

 “在。”索尔点点头。

 “我能先跟你聊聊吗？”问过立即又加上：“在咱们上楼以前。”

 “当然可以。来厨房吧。咱们去把达西的松糕吃光。她不能跟你们出去的时候都快疯了。”索尔说的时候尽量让语气保持轻松。他得揣摩洛基的精神状态。

 “就是。她真去诅咒自己的美好童年啦。”洛基笑起来。

笑就好了。

他俩坐在桌边静了一会儿。索尔不想仓促，他想等洛基开口。

 “嗯，你家纵火案的调查怎么样了？”洛基虽然开口问，索尔依然不知道他想谈什么。

 “他们在列疑犯名单。”索尔告诉他。

 “他们也许该去查查你那些旧情人。”他一边吃松糕一边说。

索尔一皱眉。“为什么？”真是洛基把他家放火烧啦？

 “在你出现之前，我都想过如果西芙离开我，我也会把她家烧掉。”洛基微笑着。“但是我跟布鲁斯和托尼聊过，在托尼还没喝醉之前。他俩也有过跟我类似的童年。”

索尔点点头。“我知道。”

 “而且嗯，他们说有个有效的方法，就是去做心理治疗。”

索尔的心停跳了一下。

 “既需要本人单独去，还需要恋人一起去。”

 “他们都去过。”索尔还记得娜塔莎当年的慷慨陈词。她特别讨厌恋人治疗。但是布鲁斯需要，所以她也绝不会让他知道她有多恨那些治疗。

可做奴的布鲁斯怎么会意识不到他的女主不爽呢。这样有益于巩固他俩之间的信任。他明白她会为治疗他让自己受苦。

 “所以我想知道，你愿不愿意跟我去。”噢老天，洛基问的居然正是他所需要的。而且无需鼓励和规劝。

索尔的心里激动不已。而表面上他只是笑一笑。“当然。那西芙呢？”

洛基哼了一声。“拜托，西芙只是因为你才来的。她才没有拯救我们婚姻的意愿呢。但是你……你打算要我是吧？”

对“要我”这个措辞，索尔不想显得自己有后顾之忧，听起来就好象洛基是一条待收养的小狗狗似的。“只有你愿意要我。”

 “那你会跟我一起去啦？”他听起来还是那么没有把握。

索尔把洛基的椅子拉过来，用手托住他的脸。“直到天荒地老。”

洛基接受了他的吻。“我还有个问题。”

索尔把他放开。

 “娜塔莎和布鲁斯，他们是主从吗？

索尔一皱眉。“你什么意思？”

 “我觉得他们关系挺怪的。斯蒂夫和达西之间明显温和得多，他们明显不一样，没什么重口的。但是克林特和简会做好多疯狂的事情，但是也不一样。

索尔叹了口气，想找合适的词汇来解释。他没发现洛基已经注意到了这些关系之间的不同。“布鲁斯是个奴，娜塔莎是主，或者说她是女主。”

 “奴。”他听起来并不困惑。这不是问题。“他不能用安全词，对吧？”

索尔却迷惑了。“不能。你怎么知道的？”

 “我去搜了一下虐恋关系的种类。”他好奇。当然他会好奇。

 “我希望这些问题你会来问我。网上有时候人们会撒谎，或者他们的定义会和我理解的有区别。”

 “我们该谈谈这个吗？”他想谈关系？他还看了些什么？

索尔还想继续问他，但是他却打了个哈欠。

 “明天你会得到这方面的知识。我在俱乐部订了位子。”

 “复联俱乐部？”洛基的一只眉毛挑起来。“这名字好蠢。”

索尔笑了。“我明天早晨会这个意见转告托尼的。”

000

西芙一边喝酒一边远远看着索尔和洛基慢舞。谁会在SM俱乐部放这么慢节奏的音乐？肯定是索尔特别预订的。他整晚都在用手揽着洛基，并把他介绍给自己的每个认识人，好像他很自豪能把洛基拥在怀里似的。

洛基看上去真的是容光焕发。他长了一点分量，拜达西分分钟在投喂他自己烤的甜点所赐，而且他的头发也留长了一点。他看上去好像最近做过美容护理似的，但她知道他没去过。

他脸上洋溢着“我被艹得好爽”的神情。

最丢人的一刻是在洛基坐下以后，她的一个朋友，一个女主，玛丽亚·希尔，她看见他就立即过来了。那些女主们看见他都蜂拥而至，就好象一群秃鹫嗅到了新鲜肉味一样。他带着一种女主专用男从的风。有趣的是，男主们却都离他远远的，就好象他是瘟疫一样。一开始她以为这是因为索尔一直用胳膊圈着他的原因。但是后来她才意识到那是因为洛基在必要时会毫无压力地对他们耍混。

所以对他们来说，他身上带着主的味道。洛基一直都是这么复杂得让人发狂。

但等玛丽亚走过来握住他的手，向他提供自己的服务的时候，洛基拒绝了。“噢，不用，我和索尔一起的。”

她深深皱皱眉说：“索尔？我以为他跟西芙和她老公在一起呀？”

洛基笑了。“我就是那个老公。”不是“她老公”，而是“那个老公”。

她的表情一下从渴望变成了迷惑。洛基的一只眉毛挑起来说。“你没事吗？”

 “你是洛基？”她问。

 “对呀。”他点点头。

然后她转过头来看着西芙，就好象西芙是全世界最蠢的女人一样。她转回头来看看洛基，再看看西芙，然后说“你有没有搞错呀？他多漂亮呀。”

西芙从来没有这么丢人过。当然她以前对俱乐部里面的人讲过洛基，但是她从都没想到洛基会来这里吃饭，而且就算他来，玛丽亚的心智都到哪里去了？

而现在索尔正揽着洛基翩翩起舞，就好象他他么是个王子一样。她要气死了。

等节目开始以后，他们才坐下来。有个男人被绑在舞台中央，看上去好像已经被修理过一顿一样。

等男人们在舞台上排起队来时，她观察着洛基的反应。她知道他们会轮流跟那个男人做的，等到洛基看明白的时候，便满眼惊慌地扭过身去，看到这她高兴极了。

索尔很快耳语着给他解释这都是双方自愿的。这些男人都是在几周前就筛选好的。

在这方面，洛基永远都不可能让索尔高兴。他永远都不能像她那样全身心投入到这个圈子里来。索尔只能把洛基放在家里摸索他的SM口味，最终他会意识到：无论从哪个方面考虑自己心仪的人都不可能是洛基。

西芙把自己老公留在索尔怀里，去找范道尔。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您的阅读。如果您喜欢，请留言或者Kudo，鞠躬致谢！


End file.
